Life Starts Now
by Independence Undervalued
Summary: Rose and Johnny have a delicate bond. But she falls for a certain gang leader, much to Johnny's displeasure. As tensions between Soc and greaser escalate, so do gang tensions. When the violence strikes home, the two will be put to the test once more.
1. Ease My Pains

**A/N: **This takes place a month after the Curtis parents die.

_Flashback_ means there is a flashback starting there and it will say _End Flashback_ at the end.

_**Recent Note:**_I am not exceptionally proud of this story, but it was my first one written on here, so I'll be leaving it up.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton, owns _The Outsiders_, sadly not me. We Five owns the song _You Were On My Mind_. The title is derived from the song _Life Starts Now_ by Three Days Grace.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_**Friday, January 14, 1966**_

_When I woke up this morning, you were on my mind. And you were on my mind. I got troubles, I got worries, I got wounds to bind._

The final bell of the day sounded, signaling the start of the weekend for the students of Will Rogers High. Doors opened like floodgates and students rushed out. Greasers and Socs alike ran through the halls, whooping and hollering their pleasure at being freed.

Even though it was only the first few days back from Christmas break, tempers were already climbing fast and furious. Socs and greasers alike were at each other throats, worse than usual.

More and more fights were breaking out and you could tell mayhem was just seconds from breaking loose. The teachers had even given up on trying to keep the clashing from happening, simply breaking up the fights when they got out too of control.

Slamming his locker closed, Steve Randle was slouching down the hallway. He had always hated school, but now that his best buddy, Sodapop Curtis, had dropped out to work full time, he didn't think he would be able to tolerate it. Just the thought of dealing with school alone was enough to make him scowl darkly.

He drew his coat up close to his chin when he was joined by Two-Bit Matthews and Johnny Cade. As they walked through the chilly afternoon wind, Two-Bit entertained them with his latest joke he had heard, this one involving a blind guy, a bartender, and a blonde.

"So then she says, 'You still wanna tell that joke?' and the blind guy says, 'No, I don't wanna have to repeat it five times!'"

Two-Bit roared with laughter, oblivious to the fact that the guys were laughing more at him than his joke. Steve simply shook his head and smirked while even Johnny had to crack a smile at Two-Bit's antics.

When they reached Steve's car, the topic turned to their various plans for the evening.

"So what are you gonna do tonight, Johnnycakes", Two-Bit asked kindly, looking to the smallest greaser.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoe, muttering, "Probably gonna meet up with Pony or somethin'. Darry wants me to try and keep 'im busy. How about you guys?"

"Me and Soda were plannin' on headin' over to the theater tonight. You know, huntin' up some action", Steve grunted, lighting up a smoke before offering one to his buddies.

Steve couldn't help the devilish grin that spread across his features.

"Oh? And what does Miss Evie think of that idea", Two-Bit asked, taking a weed with a wise grin on his face.

Steve just let out a short laugh and shook his head, "Alright, alright. _Soda_ is huntin' some action. I'm just helpin' a pal out."

The guys chuckled, and continued discussing their plans. Johnny fell quiet and kicked at a hunk of snow near his foot, not really interested in making plans. His mind was elsewhere, remembering a time not all that long ago when he spent the day with her, both of them just enjoying each other's company. Back when being friends wasn't so impossible...

Two-Bit launched into another joke, catching Johnny's attention again. He smirked to show he was listening and the story carried on. The guys were completely unaware that they were being observed as they kept chatting, ignoring the chill spreading rapidly.

**XXXXX**

On the steps of the school, waiting for her boyfriend to come out, Rose scanned the crowds of greasers quickly, noting their tuff poses and their indifferent attitudes. Boy howdy if she didn't wish she was a greaser. They may not have the money, but they sure were tuff. Even in the frigid winter air, they still had that air of pure coolness to them.

And they had their friends, which was something not many Socs could honestly say. Friends could be bought on the South Side, but on the North Side they were brothers.

She continued searching for one boy in particular until she finally found his slim figure among a small group of boys. His jet black hair and tanned skin were as familiar to her as her own appearance. Even from the distance she stood, Rose knew that beneath those troublesome bangs that never wanted to stay back were large black eyes that held a haunted, fearful look.

She smiled as she observed his tough posture, knowing that underneath it all he was no hood. As she watched, one of the boys said something funny, causing the rest of the group to laugh. It gave her a satisfied feeling seeing the boy smile, knowing that he was happy.

A sharp shiver brought Rose's attention back to her other surroundings as her boyfriend Eddie Hunt joined her, along with Randy Anderson, and Marcia Cotter. Frowning a bit, Rosie found herself wondering why on earth she had ever agreed to go steady with a guy like Eddie in the first place. It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed her mind, either. Yet she still dealt with his arrogant, manipulative ways.

Rose could remember the day he asked her out and wondered why on earth she hadn't seen it then.

_Flashback_

It was quite a few months back and they were sitting on Eddie's porch swing talking. Rose was watching the sunset and oblivious to Eddie's constant attempts to draw her attention. Finally, he just sighed dramatically, causing her to turn and stare at him questioningly.

"Golly, Rose, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that pretty head of yours. Where were you just now? I kept tryin' to talk to you."

Shrugging, she said, "Sorry, Ed. I was just watchin' the sun set. It's really somethin' ain't it? All the colors and just how peaceful it all is."

Eddie turned and stared at the sky, not seeing anything spectacular about it. Instead he turned back to her and smiled charmingly.

"So, we been datin' for a few weeks now…"

"Yes we have."

"It's been real nice, too. I was wonderin' if maybe you'd wanna be my girl and go steady with me? I wanna make sure no one else can have you."

Rose turned, wide-eyed to him. This big time Soc was asking her out. He _wanted_ to be with her. Plain, little Rose had caught the heart of an older boy and he actually wanted her to be his. Cherry and Marcia were right, she _could _actually make her way up the ladder.

She looked up into Ed's eyes and saw a warm, friendly gaze on her. There was still a hint of something hidden there, but she couldn't quite place it. Oh stop that, she thought, you're imagining things.

"That'd be real nice, Eddie."

Smiling, Ed took his class ring off and slipped it onto a chain, putting it quickly around her neck. Rose looked down at it and couldn't help but feel like she might finally be able to belong somewhere. The new couple held hands and sat on the porch, enjoying their new status for hours.

_End Flashback_

No one else can have you. Eddie's words rang loudly in her ears as Rose brought herself back to the present, absentmindedly playing with his ring around her neck. He lived up to that completely. Eddie was jealous when she even talked to another boy, let alone if one flirted with her.

Eddie had two greasers beaten to a pulp because one was looking sideways at her and another had whistled. Possessive wasn't a strong enough adjective for her boyfriend, Rose thought grumpily.

Almost as if illustrating her points, once he reached her side, Ed threw his arm cockily around her shoulders. He seemed to think she enjoyed such displays of affection, yet it made her stomach twist. Oblivious, Eddie smiled smugly down at her, crooning in her ear.

"Ready to jam, baby?"

Rose bit back her smart response, not wanting to start a fight so early in the day with her temper, so she settled for simply smiling and nodding. She remembered the day that she met Eddie and how she swooned for his attention. Now, it just sickened her. She stood, straightening the creases in her skirt and tightening her hold on her jacket and started heading to his red corvette with their group of friends.

She threw one last glance over her shoulder towards the opposing cluster of greasers, blowing her long bangs out of her gaze, knowing that if her boyfriend ever made the connection between her and that dark-haired teen, he would make both of their lives miserable. That was something that Rose would do absolutely anything to prevent, no matter how much she might miss him.

"Rose, you comin'?"

Marcia's shrill voice shook Rose out of her thoughts once again and she plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm comin' alright."

The girls walked towards their boyfriends and hopped into Eddie's car. Immediately, Rose tuned out the conversation and focused instead on the passing landscape, hoping Eddie wouldn't get too upset at her daydreaming. He always said she could be kind of spacey.

Eddie and Randy laughed loudly in the front seat, shaking Rose out of her reverie. She stared at her boyfriend, trying to remember the feelings she used to have for him.

As the beer bottles were dug out from the dash compartment of the car, Rose silently thanked them for bringing something to make the whole situation easier. She always found pretending to be happy was much easier when she was drinking with them. So she took a deep swig and prepared to wash away her true self and bring on the Soc.

_So I went to the corner just to ease my pains. Yeah, just to ease my pains. I got troubles, I got worries. I came home again._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks.


	2. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** S.E. Hinton owns _The Outsiders_. Herman's Hermits owns the song _Can't You Hear My Heartbeat_.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Thursday, January 27, 1966**_

_Every time I see you lookin' my way, baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat? In the car or walking down the highway, baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat?_

_Flashback_

It was a Sunday, just a little over a year ago, and Rose was out for dinner with Marcia and Cherry. The two older girls were talking about their boyfriends, Bob and Randy, when they noticed had Rose looking a bit bored.

"I know," Cherry spoke. "We should introduce you to our friend, Ed."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, he's a real hunk," Marcia trilled.

Rose scrunched her nose up at Marcia's voice. It was one of the many things that just grated on her nerves about the girl. Cherry interpreted the look as one of disgust towards the thought of Ed and quickly tried to assuage her friend.

"Trust me, Rose. He really is a doll. Girls would _die_ to go out with him. He's the better version of that greaser, Soda Curtis."

Now _he_ was one that Rose had heard of. She had heard his name plenty of times from Johnny and had caught glimpses of him in the school hallways. If this Ed was really the better version of that, Rose could get slightly excited about this.

A few days later, Cherry had set up a double date with her boyfriend, Bob, and this mystery boy named Edward Hunt. The girls showed up at Jay's and Cherry steered Rosie off to the corner booth where the boys were. Edward was sitting with his back to them and Bob was facing the door. When he saw them coming, he broke into a big smile and said something to the other boy, who then turned.

Rose took in his appearance and decided that Cherry was only slightly right. He could be seen as being good looking like Soda, though she wouldn't necessarily say _better_. He had wavy, light brown hair and shocking gray eyes. There was something about him that just drew Rose in, but at the same time, something in his gaze alarmed her.

He stood up to greet them and smiled down at Rose.

"Hi, there. You must be Rose. I'm Edward Hunt, ma'am. You can call me Eddie, though."

The southern charm seemed to mask something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. However, in the company she found herself in, Rose didn't think her suspicions would be welcomed, so she pushed them aside.

Rose was soon laughing along with the others. As the lunch went on, Cherry found an excuse to get up and take Bob with her. Something about needing a new song on the jukebox, but Rosie knew she was just trying to give Rose and Eddie some time alone.

"So, you must be what, sixteen, seventeen?"

Laughing, Rose accepted the compliment and amended, "No, I'm just thirteen."

Eddie grinned at her.

"Well heck, you coulda passed for a senior. You uh, you think you'd wanna go catch a movie with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure! Well, as long as my ma don't mind, of course."

"I'd like to meet them before I take you out if that's alright. I know no parents are gonna be wantin' their daughter going with some stranger."

"Well, my old man left a few years ago, but my ma would love to meet you."

The fact that he cared enough to ask permission to meet Rose's parents made her wonder if her imagination was simply making her hear things in his words, see things in his actions. One fact she did know for certain, even as they went their separate ways that afternoon, was that things were far from over with Edward Hunt.

_End Flashback_

Breathing a deep sigh, Rosie leaned casually up against the passenger door of Eddie's car with her arms crossed, waiting for him to get out of the building so they could split. She wondered how things had changed so much in such a short time.

Glancing toward the building, Rose sighed again and began tapping her foot. She was feeling extremely impatient. Eddie was talking inside somewhere to one of his arrogant buddies. She just wasn't feeling like dealing with the typical Soc attitude, so Rose headed out to the car to wait, willing to brave the cold rather than stand around his friends.

School was out for the day and all of the teenagers were heading to their favorite hangouts. Rose was no exception. Eddie had made plans for them to meet up with Bob and Cherry at Jay's. Bob Sheldon. Now he was a real flake. And so was Cherry. Although, Rose amended, she was somewhat better than that ditz Marcia.

Once again, Rose found herself with some alone time and she began observing that one special greaser from where she stood. He still hadn't noticed her, and for that she was grateful. Rosie didn't think she could handle his knowing gaze, those big black eyes taking in her words and deciphering what she really meant in ways no one else could.

Rose could never hide anything from him. Even when they were kids, Johnny had known what she was thinking when she didn't say a word. Thinking about how understanding the teenage boy was made her wish that she could just walk right over there and start talking to him and all his friends, apologizing for her delay.

Yet she knew doing that would ruin all of her planning and it would put both her and the greaser in danger, so she held her place. As she watched, the group of guys climbed into a really beat up looking clunker and took off down the road.

Voices that were increasing in volume drew her attention back and she saw her friends finally coming. Rose took a deep, steadying breath and prepared herself for more conversation with more false smiles.

**XXXXX**

As they drove, Eddie tried to keep the conversation flowing, but he could tell Rosie just wasn't into it and quite frankly, it irritated him. He ran his hand over his face and tried to keep his temper in check. For once, he just wanted to enjoy this lunch date and knew that starting a fight was no way to do that.

"What's the problem, Rose? It's like you're dead or something over there."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired. So what were you sayin' earlier, about that guy in the locker room?"

Just like that, she diverted his attention and he was off on another tangent about some stupid greaser in his gym class. Eddie got so into the conversation, he didn't notice the car turning suddenly right in front of him until Rose screeched, "EDDIE, STOP!"

Slamming on his breaks, both of the teens shot forward in their seats. As Eddie shouted a stream of curses that would make the dirtiest hood proud, Rose looked to see what moron had pulled out in front of them.

She studied the driver for a few seconds, recognizing him vaguely as a greaser from school that never stopped joking around. His name escaped her for the moment though. As soon as her eyes fell on the passenger in the front though, her jaw dropped.

It was _him_. His black eyes latched onto her green ones and they simply stared. They were this close to one another, yet they couldn't speak. Why did everything have to be so unfair? What she wouldn't give just to ask how he was or what had been happening since she last talked to him.

By the time Rosie shook herself out of her deep thoughts, Eddie had peeled out and was continuing on their way, still muttering about idiots and how greasers were too stupid to drive.

Finally, about five minutes later, he looked over at her and decided to ask, "Hey, you okay over there? Didn't get shook up too bad, did ya?"

Rose shook her head feverishly and added, "No, I'm fine."

Seemingly satisfied, Eddie returned his focus to driving and before long they pulled into the parking lot at Jay's. As they started walking inside, it was all Rose could do to force the close encounter from her mind and focus on having a good time with everyone.

**XXXXX**

Back in town at the small burger joint, the party was in full swing. Greasers and hoods alike were relaxing with rocking music, enthusiastic dancing, and loud conversations. In their midst sat Johnny, Pony, and Two-Bit.

The gang had picked Ponyboy up on their way to get something to eat just before Two-Bit almost hit the other car. Soda and Steve had gone off to talk to some girls, leaving the other three to chat at the booth.

"So Pony, whatcha gonna do this weekend?" Two-Bit mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Ponyboy shrugged, quieter than usual. His friends were trying valiantly to pull him out of the depression that had swallowed him after his parents died just weeks before, but it was a hard, slow process.

Two-Bit nodded and went back to eating, though he had his eye on the cute and busty blonde working at the counter. Nothing ever phased him too much, at least not that he let on anyways.

Johnny simply offered a small smile in his best friend's direction, knowing full well why he wasn't too keen on talking. He really did try and help his young friend, yet even Pony's dilemma wasn't enough to distract him.

He couldn't stop thinking about how close they had gotten this afternoon and how many things he had wanted to say to her. He was desperate to know how she was, if her boyfriend was treating her well, what she had been up to. It had been so long since he had spoken to her and it had taken a near accident to remind him so jarringly of it.

Pony, not oblivious to his best friend's daydreaming, caught his buddy's eye and raised his eyebrow in a questioning look. Johnny simply shook his head and shrugged a bit, signaling he was fine and just didn't feel like talking.

His friend nodded his understanding and turned back to entertaining their loud and boisterous older friend, leaving Johnny to his thoughts. He stared out the window, ignoring everything around him and wishing things hadn't changed.

Soda soon returned to their table, happy as ever, clutching a dozen pieces of paper with numbers scrawled on them. Pony managed to laugh and shook his head at his older brother.

"How do you manage that, Soda?"

"Ah golly, Pone. This ain't nothin'. Don't worry; you'll catch up one day." Soda laughed lightly and affectionately ruffled his brother's hair.

Two-Bit simply gave an appreciative wink and said in a foreign accent, "If you gentlemen would excuse me, I do believe that waitress is calling my name."

**XXXXX**

Later that evening after Eddie dropped her off, Rosie cautiously opened her front door, listening for a few moments before deciding it was probably going to be a typical night. She peered into the living room and saw her mother sitting there watching TV.

Mary realized her daughter was home but chose to ignore her presence. After all, it was Rose's fault that her husband had left them. Thinking of him brought about that dull pain, and Mary raised the bottle of bourbon to her lips to dry and drown it out.

Realizing her mother was soused pretty good, Rose looked at the floor. Usually her mother ignored her completely, but a lot of times the liquor made her mean. Yet she took a deep breath and called out in the nicest voice she could possible find.

"Ma, I'm home. I'm gonna go to bed now if that's alright. You need anything?"

Her mother responded by muttering under her breath, but loud enough that her raspy voice carried across the room.

"Ungrateful little bitch. Stays out all hours, comes home whenever. I ain't runnin' no motel. Don't even think about my needs."

With that, she took another deep swig out of the bottle in her hand and settled deeper into the depths of the worn couch.

Rosie took that as her dismissal and quietly hurried up the stairs. Closing the door behind her, her thoughts turned once more to the close encounter she had earlier that day. She just wished she could talk to him, just hear his voice.

As she thought, Rose walked over to the phone next to her bed and tentatively ran her fingers over it. Glancing over her shoulder, feeling as if she were being watched, Rose checked to make sure the door was locked before raising the phone off the cradle to her ear.

Slowly, she dialed the number, one digit at a time. Finally, she spun the last number and waited. The ringing on the other end of the line seemed to scream loudly, for hours on end, almost begging her mother to hear it and catch her. Rose knew that was ridiculous and she was being paranoid, but she couldn't ignore the feeling completely.

"Hello? Hello? WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

The booming voice on the other end startled her so much, Rose nearly dropped the phone. Instead, she clung to it, shutting her eyes tightly and wishing that it hadn't been his father that answered. Why, oh why couldn't he have been home? Deep down she had known the odds of him being home were slim to none, but she had still dared to hope.

Defeated, Rose hung the phone up and collapsed backwards onto her bed, covering her face with her arms. Laying there, Rose remembered a time when everything was better. Before she was a Soc, when her father was still home and he worked at his old job, when her mother still smiled and her family was whole. Rose remembered a time before everything changed.

_Can't you hear the poundin' of my heartbeat? 'Cause you're the one I love, you're the one I love. All my friends are cryin' out to meet you. Baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat?_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again.


	3. Another You

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and The Seekers own _I'll __Never Find Another You_.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

_**Friday, February 4, 1966**_

_And I'll be there someday, if you will hold my hand. I still need you there beside me, no matter what I do, for I know I'll never find another you. It's a long, long journey, so stay by my side._

"- Anyways, I was thinking, you wanna go to the theater and see a movie tonight? We haven't done anything in ages ya know, it'd be a blast! 'Sides, I've heard that the new beach movie is boss. What do you say? Maybe 5:30?"

Rose smiled as she listened to her best friend Kathy Bennett ramble on. That was one thing she loved about Kathy; there was never a lull in the conversation.

"Sure, then we can grab some burgers before we head over. Hey, is your brother gonna drive?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean I haven't exactly asked him yet, but he won't say no to me so it's practically a yes. Ya know, he's started bummin' around with these hoods and let me tell you what, he is getting to be as greasy as his hair. I told him, I says, 'You listen to me Rog'-'"

"Hey, Kath," Rose interrupted, still grinning at her friends enthusiasm, "I gotta get going. I need to clean the house a bit before my ma comes home from work. So I'll see you and Roger around 5:30."

"Oh alrighty, catch ya later Rosie!"

Laughing, she hung up the phone and sighed, walking to the top of the stairs. Rose scratched her head and pushed back her obnoxious bangs. The kitchen is the worst, she thought. I might as well start there. She walked down the stairs, quietly humming and Elvis tune to herself and looking forward to seeing her chatty friend that evening.

**XXXXX**

"Pass it here, Johnnycakes!"

Agilely, Johnny threw the football in a near perfect pass straight into Dallas's outstretched hands. Johnny smiled proudly, loving the chance just to hang out with his buddy without all the guys around. Dal and Ponyboy just seemed to dig Johnny right. Not that he didn't like the other guys, he thought quickly, but sometimes they just didn't understand.

It was a pretty nice day outside. The tiny bit of snow that had fallen was finally melted, so the guys had decided to meet for an intense game of football. Dally had stopped by Johnny's house and gotten him out of there, so they had decided to warm up before the rest of the gang showed up. It was one of those rare moments that Dally and Johnny had together, and they were both enjoying the breath of fresh air it brought.

Dal went to throw the ball back to his friend, but noticed him standing there, staring off into the distance with a faraway look on his face. Oh gol, he thought, he's got a broad. Dallas knew that look, and he knew it well. If the gang had been around, he wouldn't have brought attention to it, but since they were alone, he didn't hesitate to give him a rough time.

"Hey Johnny, take a picture; it'll last longer!"

"Huh?" Johnny snapped out of his reverie and realizing that he was caught, grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry man. Throw it here!"

Laughing, Dal shook his head and headed towards Johnny, wanting to know what was going on.

"No way man, not 'till you spill. Who is she?"

Dallas watched his reaction closely, and sure enough, Johnny's eyes widened in something resembling panic.

"What? I don't know what you're talkin' about, man. I ain't got time for broads."

Johnny kept trying to brush off the shaky feeling that came over him. How could Dallas possibly know about Rosie?

"Aw, come on, Johnnycakes. I won't tell anybody. You sure there ain't some special broad somewhere?"

Johnny fervently shook his head and snatched the ball out of his friend's hand.

"Hey, let's play some more, alright?"

Narrowing his eyes, Dally studied him long and hard. Johnny was hiding something, but Dal didn't know what. Heck, he didn't even know it _was_ a broad until the obvious reaction. Yet he didn't want to push it too far, so he finally smirked and let it go.

"Yeah, alright. We gotta beat Muscles this time. Our team got smoked last week."

As if on cue, the rest of the guys showed up, horsing around and whooping loudly. Dallas and Darry stood as captains and teams were quickly selected. Soda, Steve, and Darry were against Johnny, Pony, Two-Bit, and Dallas.

The teams were actually pretty fair as far as talent went, even though the numbers were a bit off. Two-Bit wasn't really a helpful player, but he certainly did a great job distracting the other team. Johnny even scored a touchdown thanks to him. Two-Bit had distracted Steve just long enough for Johnnycakes to rush by him for the winning points. Of course, Steve didn't take well to that. As a matter of fact, he tackled his buddy to the ground and put him in a headlock.

The rest of the gang stood around, laughing and pushing one another. Johnny grinned fondly at his friends and felt truly at peace, thoughts of his past far from the front of his mind.

**XXXXX**

As 5:30 finally rolled around, Rose finished getting ready for the night out. She threw her hair half up and picked out a simple, green blouse and shorter skirt. She always had hated dressing too Soc-y, so whenever the situation allowed for it, she let her skirts go a bit shorter and her blouses a few buttons looser. Rose looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, actually pleased with her appearance for the night.

The doorbell ringing caught her attention and she lightly ran down the stairs, opening the front door to reveal a beaming Kathy. As dark and slender as Rose was, Kathy was just as fair and curvy. They were total opposites, in personality and looks, yet they had clicked from day one and had been inseparable ever since.

"You ready to go?"

"Let's split."

The girls linked arms and walked to the waiting car in the driveway. Behind the wheel sat Kathy's eighteen year old brother, Roger. Rose smirked slightly at his appearance. Kathy hadn't been exaggerating when she said he was turning into a hood. His dark, blond hair was heavily slicked back and the leather jacket was a new addition to his normally plain wardrobe.

Getting in the car, Rose tried to hide her amusement. "Hey, Rog. Thanks for the ride."

He turned in his seat and smirked at her, his eyes travelling over her small frame. "Ain't no problem, doll. So, uh, you still goin' with that Soc?"

Rosie spat out a laugh and simply added, "Yes I am, Roger. Don't you worry yourself about that."

Shrugging, the boy turned around in his seat and tore out of the driveway. Kathy rolled her eyes at the back of his head and simply gave Rose one of those _"boys"_ looks. Stifling a giggle in her hand, Rosie focused on watching the neighborhoods around them fly by.

Soon enough they arrived at the little diner and the three of them went in to grab some food. Roger went over and talked to some tough looking guys while Rosie and Kathy caught up on the latest gossip. Well, _Kathy_ filled Rose in on the gossip.

"So, anyways, I guess she's PG now. But it's not his baby! Can you believe that? Know what he did when he found out? Dumped her flat and said 'Hit the road'."

Rose shook her head in disgust. She never understood how all of these girls could go sleeping around from guy to guy. It just seemed too vain.

"That's just rank. What about you, Kath. You on the make yet?"

The blonde shrugged her petite shoulders, yet a light blush was creeping over her cheeks.

"'Course. I ain't found no one good enough for me yet, and I'm not gonna settle this time. Robbie was a real pansywaist."

Rose heard the lie in her voice and gave her a knowing look. Kathy lasted about five seconds under it before she crumbled.

"Alright, stop that! There is a guy…he's a grease though…but he's funny as all get out! Even the teachers don't call him by his real name. Ain't that somethin'? He asked me to go on a date with him Sunday night and was talking real sweet to me, so I said yes. Roger says his gang is a tuff bunch of boys, but they don't get into any trouble or nothin'."

The whole time her friend was speaking, Rose heard the desperation for approval in her tone. Kathy was obviously nervous talking about the boy, and Rosie was confused as to why. It sounded like he was real cool.

"I'm happy for you, Kathy."

Her fork stopped between her mouth and her plate; Kathy's brown eyes widened in shock as she stared her best friend in the face.

"You _are_?"

Rose, confused, added, "Of course I am. You seem happy with the idea of him, so why wouldn't _I_ be?"

Kathy shrugged again, muttering quietly, "Well…he's a greaser. You know, _North Side_."

It was then that it clicked. Rose was associated with the South Side, the ones that hated those from the North. Not for the first time Rose felt burning anger rush through her at the thought of the stereotype she now lived under.

"Look, Kath. I used to live around those kinda boys. They ain't all that bad, savvy? And if he's good enough to make my best friend happy, then boy howdy, I approve."

Beaming at her, Kathy launched into another tale of Roger and his gang, the Tiber Street Tigers, and dinner carried on.

Finally the three arrived at the movie, but once again Roger split fairly quick. Rose laughed nervously at his new selection of friends, the violent and dark looking Tiger's. Turning away from the hood hangout, the girls found seats near the concession stand and enjoyed a relatively peaceful evening.

Even as they watched the movie, Kathy kept muttering bits and pieces of trivia about the other people watching the film. Overall, it was a highly amusing experience until, much to Rose's dismay, a Soc and a greaser had decided it would be a great night to get into a fight about ten feet away. It made Rose's stomach turn, knowing how much bad blood there was between the groups, but she had wanted to have a good evening and by golly she was, so Rose focused her attention back on the screen.

When the films ended and Rose arrived home, she noticed the red corvette sitting in her driveway immediately. Eddie was there. Oh great, she thought, I forgot to tell him where I was gonna be. Opening the door cautiously, Rose called out, "Eddie? I'm home."

She turned the corner into her living room and immediately knew it was going to be a bad night. Eddie's gray eyes were storming, his arms folded across his chest, and a vicious scowl on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled out.

Rosie rolled her eyes, feeling her own temper flare. She had come from having a blast with some real friends and just didn't feel like taking his attitude tonight, so she walked into the kitchen and yelled,

"I went to the movies with some friends."

"You what? Why didn't you tell me? Maybe I had plans, did you ever think of that? You inconsiderate little –"

Whirling around, Rose slapped him. She reached out and just smacked him across the cheek, shouting, "Just stop, Eddie. I was only out for a few hours, cool it. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

By now, they were standing in the kitchen facing each other and Rose had a scowl to match his. The silence was growing in intensity, Rosie just waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. She had just crossed the invisible line that stood between them and slowly, she became afraid. Her burst of confidence diminished and she was terrified about what was coming next.

Then suddenly, Eddie turned and slammed his fist into the wall. Rose found herself paralyzed in fear, staring at her raging boyfriend. He turned and glowered at her, the hatred showing plainly.

"You got nerve, I'll give ya that much. But where the hell do you get off talkin' to me like that? Huh? You no good piece of shit. You wouldn't be anywhere if it weren't for me, and _this_ is how you thank me? Do you think you're all that? Do you think you're _special?_"

Rose felt her paper thin walls shatter. He was right, as usual. She was nothing on this side of town without him and she hated that.

"Eddie, I'm sorry. Alright, please just stop. I - I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, okay?"

He prepared to respond with a smart answer, but they both froze when they heard the front door creak open. Quickly and smoothly, Ed pulled himself off together, straightened his clothes, and walked out the front door, calling a friendly, "Good evening, Ma'am" to Rose's mother before getting in his car and driving away. Rose leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, her hands trembling from the rush of emotions flowing through her.

Rose stayed in that position, ignoring as her mother walked in the kitchen, glanced at the dent in the wall, and proceeded to head out to the living room with her nightly bottle of booze. She just felt so weak whenever he said those things to her. Rose usually lashed out whenever she was hurt, but with Eddie, she just crumpled.

At the end of her ropes, Rose slowly stood and walked past the front hallway and called to her mother, "I'm going to bed, ma. Goodnight."

Without waiting for a response, she took the stairs two at a time and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Quietly, Rose changed into her short, black skirt and her very old, leather jacket. Glancing in her mirror, she saw her reflection looking pale and shaken. Rose was a shadow of the girl she had been just a few hours earlier, all because of her useless boyfriend. Damnit, she thought, I'm going.

Decision made, Rose silently opened her bedroom window and climbed out, using the tree to get down to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the pavement, she was jogging. He had shown her the lot once before, telling her about the nights he would lay out there and look at the stars. Rose was going there. If he wasn't lying outside, she was prepared to go door to door to find him.

He was the only person she could trust to take care of her and social boundaries meant nothing to her anymore. Rose was going back.

**XXXXX**

Soon, the pounding of her footsteps began to sync with her heartbeat and Rose felt truly at peace. Without a second thought, she cleared the border and kept on going. Before too long, the lot came into view and she felt her first butterflies.

Rose found herself slowing to a stop and fear suddenly took over. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he turned her away? Stop that, she thought firmly. He would never do that. Yet doubt still stuck with her and she forced herself to slowly walk onward.

Johnny, laying near the fire he had built in the open lot, quickly became aware that he was being watched. Subtly, he looked around the area and saw a shadow moving towards him across the way. It was a slight figure, moving slowly, and it looked like whoever it was had long hair. Long, black hair.

Johnny's heart began to race and he jumped to his feet, trying to fight the rising feeling of hope. Maybe she came back. Maybe all of his wishing had paid off. Or maybe his imagination was carrying him away. Yet even before she stepped into the light of the fire, Johnny knew that Rose had finally come home. Her face was turned slightly away from him, shadows cast across the right side, but her voice was as clear as day when she finally spoke.

"I missed you, Johnnycakes."

"I missed you too, Bessie."

Hearing Johnny use her pet name, her middle name, was all it took for her to know he would never change and she flung herself into his arms. For the first time in so many months, they were together again and it felt so right. They stood there for a few minutes, just embracing one another until Rosie remembered why she was there.

"Johnny…I don't know what to do anymore."

"What's eatin' ya, Bess?"

Without a word, Rose turned to look him full in the face, giving him a minute to take in her appearance. That was the amazing thing about Johnny; without a word, he could understand everything that was on her mind. He stood there, noticing the paleness in her face, her clammy skin, her fingers tapping nervously on her leg.

"What'd he do, Rosie?"

"Just yelled. It ain't like it's not somethin' he's done before. I dunno. I just... I'm _different_ with him."

"Sit down. We can talk about it for a while, savvy?"

He reached out and wrapped her cold hand in his, pulling her over to the abandoned car seat. They sat down gently and Rose curled into a ball next to him, thankful for a cousin that she certainly didn't deserve.

"I used to be so outgoing. I stood up to anyone, ya know? Now, if Eddie so much as tells me to shut up, I'm apologizin' and trippin' over my words just to make it right. Why am I like that Johnny? I just wanna be _me_ again. Not this stupid, mindless Soc."

"Rosie, it ain't your fault. You got thrown into it and there really wasn't no way out. You're still you under it all. I can still see the old, pain in the ass cousin I know and love."

She burst out laughing, relieved to know that nothing had changed between them. Soon, Johnny joined her in chuckling and they just lay there in silence, staring at the stars and thinking about their own separate thoughts.

Eventually, Johnny began to talk quietly, just to fill the time. He told her about school and his parents. He talked about his best buddy, Ponyboy, and how the Curtis' parents just died. Johnny talked about moving to the country, to a place without any greasers or Socs.

Listening to him talk, the rumbling in his chest as he spoke began to calm Rose and she felt herself drifting off. Johnny shifted next to her so she would be more comfortable, but that jolted her awake.

"Oh golly, Johnny I gotta get home! My ma will flip her wig if she finds out where I am, and if Eddie knows again... glory I gotta go."

Johnny smiled as she struggled to stand, her energetic and hectic personality the same as ever. Yet it pained him that she was leaving.

"I dunno Rose. Maybe you should stay here, for the night or somethin'. I don't want that jerk of a boyfriend doin' nothin' to you."

It was her turn to smile at him. He always made her feel appreciated.

"It's alright, Johnnycakes. He won't come around for a couple days anyways. Maybe I'll see you in school or somethin'."

Johnny stood next to her and nodded, muttering, "Sure, sure."

She started to walk away, but stopped when she noticed Johnny next to her. "Just where do you think you're goin'?"

"Oh, c'mon. You don't expect me to let you walk to Soc territory alone. Who knows what kinda hoods are out."

Rose hesitated, saying, "But what about you? Then you'll be walkin' all the way back here by your lonesome."

"Don't worry about me, Rosie. I know back roads I can take. I'll be fine. C'mon, let's get you home."

Without any more discussion, the cousins linked hands and started walking towards the South side. Neither spoke, but Rose couldn't help feel happier than she had in so very long. Spending time with him always helped her feel good and Johnny often said the same about her. All too soon, they reached the border and both Rose and Johnny.

Facing one another, Johnny said quietly, "You need anything else, you come right to me, savvy?"

"Yeah, I dig. Johnny…I'm sorry I stopped coming to see you. But you know –"

"I know why, Rosie. It's okay. I just want you to be safe."

Giving him a knowing look, she said, "I want you safe too."

They stood quietly for a minute before hugging once more. Then, Rose forced herself to walk towards her house and not look back. If she did, she would run right back to that lot and never come home. Breaking into a run, Rose rounded the corner and arrived at her house.

One thing she was certain of, as she climbed back in her window and got ready for bed, was that she never hated being a Soc more than she did that night. Rose would give all of her money in the world, the roof over her head just to be able to stay with Johnny and his friends, and actually be safe.

She looked out her dark window, imagining what would have happened if she had just stayed out there with him.

"Night, Johnnycakes."

On the other side of town, gazing at the stars over him, Johnny put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"G'night Bessie."

_When I walk through the storm, you'll be my guide, be my guide. If they gave me a fortune, my treasure would be small. I could lose it all tomorrow and never mind at all._

* * *

**A/N:** Kathy is middle class, just FYI.


	4. Everything's Changing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Outsiders _because S.E Hinton does. Also, The Beatles own _Help_!, not me. Oh yeah, I don't own the brands Jack Daniels or Kools lol.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Sun**__**day, February 6, 1966**_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground.__Won't you please, please help me?_

The sky turned gentle pinks, oranges, and yellows as Tulsa welcomed the new day. Though it looked it, that morning was anything but peaceful at the Curtis residence. It was bustling and filled to capacity. Nearly all of the gang had camped out there over night, so everyone was feeling slightly crowded. Except for Johnny.

He had found a quiet spot on the front porch and he was sitting there, smoking his Kools and staring off into space. His thoughts were on the North Side with his cousin, wondering if she made it home okay last night and hoping that she didn't get in any trouble for having come out to see him. Johnny wasn't alone for too long though.

All of the guys spilled out the front door, yelling and laughing loudly with pleasure. They enjoyed making a ruckus, earning dirty looks from people wherever they went, and relishing in the fun. Ponyboy went and stood quietly next to his best friend, knowing Johnny's thoughts were once again far from where they were.

Pony may not have been too lively as of late, but he still cared deeply about his friends, and it was really bugging him that Johnny had yet to confide in him. He was getting ready to ask Johnny about it, but he was too slow.

"I got someone I want you to meet, Ponyboy."

The quiet, timid voice startled him, yet Pony recovered quickly, adding, "Yeah? Who is it?"

That earned a chuckle from the dark-haired teen, who simply replied, "She, uh, she's someone kinda important to me. But no one else knows about her 'cause things are just kinda…hard."

"Why don't we know about this mystery woman?"

Completely unaware that their friends had been listening, Johnny and Pony both froze with Two-Bit's question. They looked around at their gang and noticed that not a single pair of eyes were looking anywhere else. All of them had looks of interest ranging from strong to mild on their faces, Dally with a knowing smirk on his hard face. I was right, he thought, Johnny's got himself a broad.

Swallowing nervously, Johnny tried to decide what he should do. Rose had told Johnny a long time ago that she wanted to meet Ponyboy, but would she trust him and the whole gang with their secret? Would she get angry that he told them? Would she be hurt? They were his friends and Johnny knew he could trust them, but could Rose?

Seeing no way out of the question, Johnny whispered, "Her name is Rose –"

Cat-calls and wolf whistles cut the anxious boy off before he could get any further in explaining. Calls of "Yeah, Johnny!" and "'Bout time ya got one!" rang out.

Sensing his friends distress, Pony held both his hands up and shouted over the din, "Hush up, would ya? Leave him alone."

Confusion, annoyance, and amusement spread over them and Dally decided to speak for the group.

"Alright Johnnycakes, who _is _this tuff broad?"

Sighing, Johnny began again.

"Her name is Rose and she's like a sister to me. We're cousins, man."

Sodapop frowned. He asked, "Well why haven't we met her before? How come you ain't never mentioned her if she's so special?"

Johnny had known that question would come up, and he knew for a fact it would affect how the guys saw Rose. Even if they had never met her, never even seen her, once they knew she was a Soc, they would immediately judge her differently.

Ponyboy and Soda would be fine with her, as long as she dug okay. Darry probably wouldn't care either way, though he may not like her rebelliousness. Dallas would want to bug her, just to see if she was easy like the greasy girls. Steve would hate her guts, purely for where she lived. And Two-Bit, well, she wasn't blonde.

Johnny took a deep breath and launched into his story, staring at the dirt rather than the eyes of his friends.

"Rose and I grew up with each other. I mean, she lived right next door. See, our dad's are brothers. Anyways, we were best friends, man. I guess we still kinda are. Then her dad got some kinda promotion or somethin' through his work and they had to move to the South Side.

"Our dad's got in a fight and our families just stopped talkin' to each other. But me and her kept hangin' out all the time. Every Friday night we would meet up and just hang or talk.

"That's when Eddie came along, her Soc boyfriend. Everyone kept tellin' her that she was lucky someone like him even noticed her. Rosie didn't like him…hell, she still don't. But she said she'd go steady with him 'cause that's what everyone told her to do.

"Almost right away, he started treatin' her like shit. He has his hands full with her, 'cause she ain't no picnic when she doesn't wanna be. Ed's always lookin' for ways to get her to do what he wants. He wants to have total control over her.

"One night, when she was sneaking back in after we had been hangin' out, Eddie caught her. She lied 'bout where she was, but he didn't seem to buy it. He thought she was cheatin' on her so Rosie got scared. She was afraid that if he found out how close we were, he may mess with me or somethin' in order to get her to listen to him. Ya know, typical Soc. So we agreed we would stop hangin' out, just to be safe.

"So then Friday night, I was laying in the lot and then she was there. Just outta nowhere. At first, I thought she had just come to hang out again, like old times. Then I saw her face. He shook her up real bad…"

Here, his voice trailed off. Johnny was still upset about what had happened to her. The gang hadn't missed how gentle his voice sounded when he spoke about Rose, but how quickly it had hardened at the first mention of Eddie. Soda saw how his hands had clenched into fists and the tone of his voice had taken on an eerily dark tone.

The guys stood there, waiting for the rest of the story, but Johnny couldn't continue. His emotions were overwhelming him. Once again realizing his friend's struggle, Pony spoke up, quietly prodding Johnny to continue.

"What'd he do, Johnnycakes?"

"He always is yellin' at her, tellin' her how useless she is and stuff like that. He ain't laid a hand on her, as far as I know. I'd take him out if he ever did."

Johnny had finally regained control over his anger, and glancing up at his gang's faces, their emotions were exactly as he had envisioned them being, down to Steve looking irritated and Soda concerned. Surprisingly, Dallas was the first one to break the silence.

"So he ain't hit her or nothin' like that, right?"

That was a question Johnny hadn't been expecting. He thought Dal would just be worried about hooking up with a "classy broad" as he called them. Yet he seemed genuinely curious, even with a hint of that well-known Winston fury.

Then it clicked in his mind; Dally hated guys that beat up on their girls. Hood, greaser, or Soc, he didn't like it. If there was one thing Dallas Winston would never do to a girl, it was to lay a hand on her in an abusive way. It was sort of his saving grace.

"Not as far as I know, but then again she ain't always told me what he says or does. From what she's said before, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. And I trust her, 'cause Rosie's pretty damn tuff."

Steve scoffed, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Whatever, man. I say forget about her. If she can't admit she's related to a grease, then who needs her. She ain't worth it, man."

This time, Johnny didn't bother checking his temper. A look of such raw anger made its way across his face, a look that was so unfamiliar there, the gang was startled and somewhat afraid. Even Steve had the decency to look slightly abashed.

Speaking in the most firm, even voice he could manage, Johnny said, "Rose and I _agreed_. I knew what we was doin' was dangerous and I knew that I didn't want her to get hurt for it. You don't even know her, so don't even think of talkin' like that about her and expect me to say nothin'. She's done more for me than you know and she put herself on the line just to talk to me. This _ain't_ her fault."

Silence fell over the gang and Two-Bit, uncomfortable with the sudden tension, declared a rematch for the football game. Glad for an excuse to end the conversation, the guys all agreed enthusiastically.

With one last glance towards the North End of town and without his heart really in it, Johnny followed his friends and walked towards the lot alongside Pony and Dally, scuffing his shoe on the ground as he went.

**XXXXX**

Rose walked downstairs that afternoon, sadder and more unhappy than she had been in a long time. Seeing Johnny on Friday night made it even harder now being away from him.

As far as things with Eddie, she knew she could expect him to say something at school in the next couple of days. That's how their fights had always gone. He would hurt her, then leave, and then the next week be right there with a worn out apology.

She always took him back because that's what girls like Cherry and Marcia said she was supposed to do. They were a couple years older than her and had taken her in as their "kid sister" when she had moved. Needless to say, they didn't usually give the best advice.

When she entered the living room, Rose found her mother sitting on the window seat, staring outside. Rose observed her for a minute, remembering a time when her light brown hair had been shiny and beautiful, her chocolate eyes smiling all the time. Now everything about her mother screamed booze and beautiful wasn't a word that came to mind to describe anything about the woman.

_Flashback_

"Rosie, can you come help me for a minute?"

Seven-year-old Rose was playing on her porch with her cousin, Johnny, when her mother called to her from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mama!"

Rosie ran to her mother, who was baking a birthday cake. It was a surprise for Johnny's birthday. Mary Cade beamed at her daughter and Rose just smiled back at her. In her young eyes, her mother was the most beautiful and talented woman she had ever met. Her eyes were always shining and Mary went out of her way to make other people happy. I want to be just like her when I grow up, Rose thought.

Mary's big brother, Raymond, was over as well. He was Rose's favorite uncle, always giving her small treats and tickling her until she cried. Ray wrapped her up in a bear hug and both Rose and Mary laughed at his antics.

"Can you help me put some icing on the cake?"

"Sure!"

Mary picked her daughter up gently and sat her on the counter. They worked together, laughing and chatting while Rose did her best to frost the cake. Finally it was done and when Rosie's dad, Scott, finished lighting the candles, the three adults and Rose went out onto the porch and sang "Happy Birthday" to the unsuspecting child.

Johnny smiled gratefully at all of them and Rose gave him a big hug. She had never felt so whole and so happy. Looking around at the smiling, loving adults, Rose couldn't even imagine her life any differently.

_End Flashback_

Now here she was, seven years later, and nothing was the same. Her father had left them when she was just eleven years old and since then, her mother had stayed either busy or drunk. Rose wished more than anything that her mother would go back to the happy, attractive woman she had been, but deep down she knew that would happen the day Soc's befriended greasers.

Turning around, Rose went into the back sitting room of their house and closed the door quietly behind her. She looked at the beautiful, brown record player sitting in front of her and closed her eyes. Rose could still hear the songs that her father had played countless times from her childhood. She brushed the fine layer of dust off the cover and flipped through the records next to it. She pulled out _The Mamas and The Papas_ record that he had loved.

Rose took a deep breath and the opening notes of _California Dreamin'_ began to play. Before long, the peaceful music began filling the room. She felt herself drifting away, remembering all of the times she had sat there with her father and sang with the music while her mother baked something in the kitchen. Rose could even smell the cookies in the oven as she let her mind drift away.

Completely unbeknownst to her daughter, Mary stood on the other side of the door, drinking in the music. She remembered her husband teaching their daughter how to appreciate the good music, she even remembered that exact tune. It was one of Rosie's favorites and before long, tears were rolling down her cheeks. What she wouldn't give to have her dream life back. She would even give anything to have her old life, problems and all.

But for now, she had to settle for sneaking around and listening to her daughter play a haunting song from her past.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways. My independence seems to vanish in the haze._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks go out (as always) to my amazing beta,**you taryn at six**.


	5. One Thing Is True

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and The Animals own _We Gotta Get Out of This Place_.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**Friday, February 11, 1966**_

_In this dirty old part of the city where the sun refuses to shine, people tell me there ain't no use in trying. Now little girl you're so young and pretty…you'll be dead before your time is through._

Knock. Knock. Knock. Eddie stood on the doorstep, waiting for Rose or her mother to answer the door. Dumb broad, he thought. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with her nonsense. But he remembered nights that they had spent together and the stories he had to tell his friends after.

Plus, they looked good together and he had been told more than once that there were a lot of guys waiting in line for her. Then again, there was something about that spitfire personality that interested him, though he really wanted to knock her around for that mouth of hers some days.

The door opened to reveal a weary looking Mary Cade. Upon seeing who it was, she simply said, "She isn't home, Ed. I don't know where she got off to."

Smiling, Eddie smoothly said, "That's alright ma'am. Would you just let her know that I stopped by?"

Mary nodded and closed the door abruptly.

"Bitch."

Muttering under his breath, Eddie went and climbed into his car. Where the hell did that broad get off to, he wondered. He gunned the engine and peeled off down the street, keeping an eye out for that difficult girlfriend of his.

**XXXXX**

Rose walked along the side streets, glancing over her shoulder once in a while to be sure she wasn't being followed. Then again, she thought, Eddie would never think to look on the North Side for her. Spending some time with Johnny the other night had simply made Rose miss his company and she had decided, no matter how reckless it was, she needed to just see him again.

Rather than wander the streets alone, she decided to go straight to Ponyboy's house and start looking there. Odds were he was going to be with Pony anyways. Walking up their front steps, she hesitated at the door. Rose knew Johnny said she could just walk on in, but it still felt weird. But, she thought, it may be weird to them if I knock.

She swallowed her nerves and stepped quietly into the house. Before she could even open her mouth to say a word, she noticed a boy she didn't recognize laying on the beaten couch. He had dark brown hair and when his eyes shot open, suddenly aware of her presence, she saw that they were a shocking blue.

"Who're you?"

Rose crossed her arms and said, "Rose Cade. And you are?"

The boy scoffed at her, letting his eyes wander over her body, not caring a bit that she knew exactly what he was doing and with no intentions of answering her question.

Rolling her eyes, Rose changed subjects.

"Alright, since that question was a bit too difficult for ya, let's try somethin' simpler: is Johnny here?"

He smirked at her attitude and decided to test her patience.

"Well gee, I dunno. Does it _look_ like he's here? But, uh, why don't you let me see what I can do for ya?"

"Does that line usually work for you? Hmm, you may wanna think again slick, 'cause it ain't workin' for me. See ya 'round, hood."

"Later, broad."

Rose left the house with a smirk on her face. She enjoyed bantering with someone that actually had the same amount of smarts and that kid, whoever he may have been, seemed to be a fun target.

Where do I go next, she wondered. The park was a bit farther away, but Rose would have to pass the lot to get there. With her destination in mind, she set out looking for her cousin, humming a new Elvis tune that was stuck in her head.

Rose finally reached the park and she saw Pony and Johnny right away, sitting on the swings. As she approached them, Johnny heard her coming and turned. He looked stunned to see her but broke into a smile nonetheless.

After introducing Rose to Ponyboy, the three young friends decided they would walk to the local burger joint. As they walked, Pony decided to question Rose on everything. Gosh, she thought, this kid sure does ask a lot.

"So, where's your old man at?"

That one stopped Rose in her tracks and she glanced at the dirt.

"He left a few years back. Got sick of the fightin' and takin' care of the family I guess."

"Hey broad, looks like you didn't need my help after all."

Rose whirled around at the loud voice and saw the arrogant boy from the couch sauntering up to them. She narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly struck with just how much he reminded her of Eddie.

"The name is Rose. And no, I did _not_ need your help, although I wouldn't consider you layin' on the couch eyeballin' me 'help'."

Johnny looked between the two, plainly confused.

"Rosie, this is Dally Winston. Dal, this is my cousin. Have you, uh, met before?"

"Sadly," she spat.

Dallas leered at her, once more letting his gaze roam. Rosie simply rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Creep," she muttered.

Without another glance backward, Rose stalked off in the direction of the burger joint. I don't need them, she thought huffily. The last thing Rose wanted to be around was a greasy version of her boyfriend because if it was possible, a greasy Eddie could be even worse than the real thing.

The three boys watched her walk away, smirks playing across their faces at her dramatic exit.

"Broads, huh. They sure are fiesty," Dally remarked.

Johnny didn't have the heart to tell him off for talking about Rose that way, mainly because it was true, so he simply laughed. Pony looked slightly intimidated, but then again, he wasn't even fourteen yet, and any girl scared him.

As Rose walked, she became aware one of the boys had started to try and catch up with her. Hoping it was Johnny, she slowed her walk just a bit. Rose couldn't hide her shock and displeasure when she saw it was none other than Dallas that was beside her, grinning like a tomcat.

"So what's got your panties in a bunch, baby? Took off like a bat outta hell back there."

Rose stopped and faced him full on. She studied him carefully, taking in his obvious danger and coldness. Dally noticed some fading bruises on her arm and a bit of wariness in her eyes and found himself recalling Johnny's story about her boyfriend.

His eyes wandered down to the ring around her neck, looking like it just weighed her down. He felt his jerk façade drop a bit and took a small step back. Given that extra space, Rose's shoulders dropped a little and her anger faded slightly.

"I got enough troubles with my boyfriend back home, and I don't need you all over my case either, hood. Savvy?"

"You mean the asshole that makes you feel like you ain't nothin'? The one who left those marks on your arm there?"

She looked up, wide-eyed at him. His voice had been quiet, yet he hadn't sounded mean or even flirtatious. Dallas had sounded disgusted.

"Yes, him. And ya know what, I don't need you pickin' up where he left off."

With that, Rose went to storm off, but Dal caught her by the upper arm. Shocked, she stared at him, his eyes suddenly storming.

"You think I would do somethin' like that?"

With a glare to match his Rose hissed, "Why would I think any different?"

The two had a silent stare-off for what seemed like ages, but Dally finally released her. Rose couldn't figure this guy out. One minute he seemed all okay, the next he was freaking out.

She almost missed it when he growled out, "Alright, fine, but the one thing I wouldn't do, I'd never lay a hand on a girl. That's low, man."

Rose must have looked skeptical, because Dally's stormy gaze lightened. He barked out a laugh and amended his statement.

"Alright, I'd never _hurt_ a girl. That's for cowards. _My_ hands do get put to good use, if you know what I mean. But it ain't like that."

Now it was her turn to laugh and shake her head at his antics. Clearly he was used to embarrassing girls with his dirty humor, but Rose simply found it amusing how hard he tried.

"Yeah, I dig all right. Ya know, if you weren't such a jerk, you'd be pretty funny."

Dally smirked appreciatively at her and lit up a smoke. He offered her one, but Rose shook her head. She smoked, sure, but she didn't want _anything_ just yet from this kid. She hadn't figured him out yet.

Without a word, the two of them turned and started walking towards the diner, Johnny and Pony trailing curiously behind. Rose could tell the two of them were enjoying watching her deal with Dallas, but she wasn't really in the mood.

"So, why do you stay with him?"

Again, Rose was stunned he wanted to continue this conversation. Yet that question made Rose think and she couldn't help but remember when she had first got it in her mind that their relationship was a good idea.

_Flashback_

A few weeks after meeting Eddie, Rose and the girls were having a chat about their boys. Rose still wasn't completely sold on the idea of dating him.

"I'm not too sure about this, Cherry. I mean, his temper gets so out of control. We aren't even together yet and he gets like that. What do you do when Bob goes ape?"

Cherry sat in thought, debating how to explain it to Rose.

"He wants to be your boyfriend, Rose. He's gonna be your boyfriend, as long as you say yes - which you oughta. Ya just gotta stay with him. It's the best thing, ya know? He really likes you, even if sometimes he doesn't show it the best.

"With Bob, sometimes you just gotta let him get it all out. I try and think of all the girls that wish they were me, that wish they had my boyfriend. That always makes me feel better."

Marcia jumped in with her own opinion, smacking her gum loudly as she talked. "Yeah, Eddie is a real doll; he just has a temper. Any _real _guy has a temper, and any girl would give anything to have him interested. Trust us on this, Rose. If you put up with his occasional bad mood, it will be worth it in the end. You're gonna be the girl everyone wants to be. Kinda like us."

Sighing, Rose wondered if maybe they were right. Who was she to say it wouldn't work? She hadn't had a boyfriend before and both the other girls had been with their guys for a long time. Maybe they _were_ right, maybe she was lucky to have Eddie.

_End Flashback_

"'Cause, it's what I should do. Eddie loves me; he just has a temper. There's plenty of girls that would die to be me."

Even as she said it, Rose realized that she was just repeating the same lines that Marcia and Cherry had fed her. A sick feeling spread through her stomach, and Rosie cracked her knuckles nervously, trying to ease her tension.

"You actually believe that?"

Clearly Dallas wasn't buying her pre-packaged response either. He stared at her incredulously, wondering why in the hell he was even bothering with this broad. She obviously was as brain washed as they came.

And what was with her attitude, he thought. Somebody so much as said "hi" wrong, this girl seemed likely to bite their head off. Even thinking too much about her tired him out and Dal rubbed his face wearily.

Sensing his exasperation, Rose chuckled softly but said nothing to him. Let him stew in his thoughts. Rose was glad to see that rather than know everything, Dallas was just another clueless teenage boy.

Finally, the group came up to the burger place. Rose sped up a little and headed in alone. She barely made it into the door when she heard someone hailing her vibrantly.

"Rosie! Hey!"

Rose felt her heart rate skyrocket and she turned slowly in the direction of the voice, praying that it wasn't Cherry or Marcia. Her prayers were answered when she spotted her energetic best friend. Kathy's waving was hard to miss and grinning broadly, so Rose made her way over to her table.

She didn't even notice the other two people sitting in the booth until she already sat, and by then Kathy was talking a mile a minute.

"Rosie, this is the guy I was tellin' you about, Two-Bit Matthews. That right there is my good friend, Evie Knight. Guys, this is Rosie Cade."

The group nodded to one another, and Rose immediately noticed the guarded way Evie looked at her versus the open and friendly gaze Two-Bit cast over her. The other girl's hazel eyes bore into Rose, studying everything about her. Even Evie's posture had changed dramatically, with her sitting straight and stiff.

Two-Bit and Kathy seemed totally at ease with Rose there, but Evie was clearly tense and uncomfortable, even hostile. Unsure as to why this girl already disliked her, Rose turned her attention back to the happy couple.

Two-Bit decided to try and get to know the new girl a bit, so he asked, "So, you from around here? I don't reckon I've seen you before."

When Rose finally took a good look at him, she realized he was the one that almost got in an accident with Eddie that one day. Noticing that made her burst out laughing and the others could only look at her, confused.

"Sorry, I just realized, you cut my boyfriend off the other day and I couldn't figure out where I knew you from. You go to Will Rogers, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. You a freshman?"

Rose nodded and added, "I'm from the North Side. But it ain't like that. I'm not one of them."

Kathy piped up and said, "I wouldn't be best friends with no Soc."

Rose looked at the still silent Evie and noticed that Kathy's last words had been slightly directed to the dark haired girl. Evie stared back at Rose, noticing her gaze and after several tense moments of silence, she offered a small smile, which Rosie gratefully returned.

"Two-Bit, man it ain't fair you keepin' all the broads for yourself."

Grimacing at the all-too-familiar voice, Rose looked up to see a smug looking Dallas along with Johnny and Pony finally reaching their table.

"Well, you know that the lovely Kathy here is taken and Miss Evie is most certainly off the market. Are you hinting that you're interested in this fine young lady here?"

Rose, Johnny, and Kathy all burst out laughing at the thought. Even Dally shared a smirk before smartly responding.

"No way, man. You know me and my girl ain't quits. She just didn't take too kindly to me chasin' those other skirts."

With a dramatic wink, the boys all shared a laugh and Rose felt at ease with all of the guys there. The group atmosphere relaxed considerably then and the guys all started talking, leaving the door open for the girls to get to know one another a bit better.

Rose decided to try and break the ice.

"Evie, right? You datin' one of these guys too?"

The brunette laughed and surprisingly, it was very feminine sounding rather than the harsh tone Rose had expected.

"Yeah. His name's Steve Randle. You may have seen him before; he works at the DX part-time. So, uh, what're you doin' on this side of town? You get lost on the way back from a beer blast?"

It was Rose's turn to laugh and once again, she was frustrated when she was forced to think of the group she was associated with.

"No actually, I came to see Johnny. He's my cousin, so I wanted to drop by and see how he was. It was just a nice lil' bonus here seein' chatty Kathy."

The three girls laughed and Rose lowered her voice so the nearby boys didn't catch her words.

"So what's the deal with this guy, Winston? He's a real drag, huh."

Kathy grinned and glanced to be sure they weren't being listened to, leaning in closer to her friends.

"Dallas Winston is one of those guys that's so greasy, he should be a hood. But he's so tight with Johnny and the other boys, he stays away from the real dangerous rackets."

Rose looked at the boy and noticed how much colder he looked than the others, more distant. She couldn't help but wonder why he was so distant.

The guys seemed to be preparing to leave, because Johnny broke away from them and spoke to Rose quietly.

"I'm gonna get outta here, Rosie. You wanna come or are you gonna stay?"

"I'll hang with Kathy and Evie, thanks though. I'll catch ya later?"

He nodded and smiled before turning to leave. Two-Bit had grabbed Kathy's hand and dramatically kissed the back of it, making her blush and giggle like a little girl. Evie and Rose looked at one another and simply rolled their eyes. It made Rose feel good to know at least one other girl wasn't big on overdone displays of affection.

As Evie and Kathy started chatting again, Rose let her mind wander back to her conversation with Dally earlier. His words still were ringing in her ears and made her really think. Why _was_ she still dealing with Eddie? Did she really believe that he cared about her?

Deep down, she knew the answers to those questions, but until now she had ignored them. Stupid hood, she thought. Why did he have to make so much sense?

_We gotta get out of this place if it's the last thing we ever do. We gotta get out of this place. Girl, there's a better life, for me and you._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks.


	6. Now It's Gone

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns_The Outsiders_ and The Righteous Brothers own _You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'_.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**Tuesday, February 15, 1966**_

_Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you. And now you're starting to criticize little things I do. It makes me just feel like crying, 'cause baby, something in you is dying._

When Rose woke up early Tuesday morning, she just laid in bed for a long time thinking about everything that had happened recently.

Things with Eddie were continually getting worse. They fought more than ever lately, not even keeping the fights private anymore. Their last one was in the middle of the school hallway. To make matters worse, Johnny and his friends chose that moment to walk down the hall and Rose didn't miss the intense look he gave her.

Neither Eddie nor Rose was happy in their relationship anymore, yet they stuck it out. Why? Did they really have any feelings or were they just following the crowds?

Her mother was getting worse too, and Rose had started to worry about just how far it would go. More than anything, Rose just wanted her father to come home. It had been five years, but she still wished. She could deal with the screaming and yelling, but it was the total silence that got to her. The silence is what made her insane.

Then there was Dallas Winston; that stupid greaser that had to put stupid thoughts in her mind that _actually_ made sense to her. Why on earth did he make so much sense? He was right. She had no reason to stay with Eddie. So why was she?

Groaning, Rose buried her face in her pillow, trying desperately to smother out the thoughts. Finally, she decided to stop putting off getting up. Moving slowly, Rose climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Once she was cleaned up and satisfied with how she looked for the day, Rosie began to venture downstairs. She wanted to say something to her mother, to convince her that things had to change, but she was scared of how her mother would respond. Sure enough, when she arrived in the living room, Mary was sitting there, looking complacent and ignoring Rose's presence completely.

"Good morning, Ma."

No response. Not even a blink.

"Ma, we really oughta talk before I leave for class."

Still nothing. Frustrated, Rose crossed the room quickly and stood a short distance from her mother, arms folded firmly across her chest.

"Look, you ain't been goin' to work lately. All you're doin' is sleepin' around and drinking us dry. We're not gonna have no money left pretty soon; I know it! You gotta stop this."

All of this earned a glare from Mary, but otherwise she made no indication that she heard her daughter. Rose was getting mad, finally tired of being ignored. She wasn't about to sit back and watch her mother kill herself slowly and she wasn't going to go down with her.

"I miss my old man too, but you can't just stop living 'cause he ran out!"

That seemed to do the trick. Her mother's mouth formed a perfect little circle as her eyes widened in shock. Rose had never dared to speak to her mother that way and she wasn't too sure where the inspiration was coming from now. Mary regained her composure and jumped to her feet, her voice low and menacing.

"You listen to me. Your father wouldn't have left if it hadn't been for you, now would he? You're just an ungrateful, little bitch! Ever since we moved here, trying to make a better life for you, you just keep whining and complaining. You ain't gettin' enough attention, the kids here ain't nice enough, you miss your cousin. Don't think I don't know where you been sneakin' off to.

"You've got a nice, rich boyfriend, Rose Elizabeth, and I ain't about to let you mess that up! He's the best shot you've got of getting out of this town and out of my hair!

"Don't you dare speak to me that way again! You get out of my sight this minute, you little brat!"

Rose needed no further persuasion. She knew that if she stayed there much longer, she would either end up strangling her mother or just screaming. Rose darted up the stairs and made sure to slam her bedroom door nice and loud before falling onto her bed, feeling lost. Well if she won't call Uncle Ray, then I will, she thought.

Once more, Rose quietly dialed the numbers to her Uncle's house and waited with bated breath for him to answer.

"'Ello?" her Uncle spoke groggily and Rose remembered that it was only seven in the morning.

"Uncle Ray? It's Rosie. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Rose! Nah, you're alright darlin'. How's my favorite niece doin'? Glory, it's been a while, huh?"

Laughing, Rose answered him. "Yeah, it's been a few months since you called, remember?"

"Oh right, right. I 'member now. So what's goin' on, darlin'? How's school? Boyfriend? Your ma?"

"School's a drag, my boyfriend's a dude, and Ma's a wreck. That's actually why I called…I was wondering if maybe you could talk to her? She's just drinking herself crazy and she ain't never home. She's out whorin' herself out. It's pathetic, Uncle Ray. I know she misses my pops and everything, but still. We just had it out, and I'm not sure how much more _either_ of us can take."

The pause on the other end of the line seemed to last an eternity, but Raymond finally spoke. "Aw, 'course I'll try sweetie. I don't know how much good I'll do; that sister of mine always has had a thick skull. But I'll give it a shot, alright? I'm kinda busy right now, but how 'bout I call later on?"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart, poke out my eye!"

Rose couldn't help but giggle at his silliness, something she had always loved about him and something he had never outgrown.

"Thanks, Uncle Ray. I gotta get goin' now, class starts soon. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweet pea. Talk at ya later!"

When Rose hung the phone up in the cradle, she felt a bit better about everything. She still felt the hint of panic under all of her composure, but knowing that she had her Uncle there to help her made Rose think that maybe things could get better.

She walked back down the stairs and out the front door in time for her to see the familiar corvette pull up. Groaning inwardly, Rose made a promise to herself to try hard to make the day a good one.

**XXXXX**

Dally and Steve stood outside the DX that afternoon smoking their cancer sticks. They were talking about girls, not an unfamiliar topic for the greaser boys.

"Anyways, Sylvia and I are headin' to a party at Buck's tonight. Ain't seen her in a week - gotta do some catchin' up."

Steve smirked at him. "Yeah, I dig. I think me and Evie are a bit overdue for some one on one time."

The boys shared a laugh before curiosity finally got the best of Steve. He had to ask, "So, you met this Soc Johnnycakes was goin' on about, right? What was she like? Johnny makes her sound like some kinda Saint or somethin'."

Dally took a deep drag and pretended to think deeply about his answer. "Well, she ain't bad on the eyes, but nothin' too special, either. Got a feisty temper. It's fun to piss her off. Other than that, she's nothin' worth wasting time on."

Steve looked at Dally skeptically. Something about the way he was looking betrayed how he was really thinking.

"You sure about that? I've seen that look before on you, Dal. Ya look like a cat that found a new mouse."

Dally simply shrugged it off. "Ha! You know me too well, Randle. She'd be a fun one to bag, savvy? I wonder if that Soc has gotten her that far yet. But she just ain't my type. Don't seem wild enough for me."

The two shared some more laughs and were soon joined by the king of jokers and Johnny himself. Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow and called out his greeting, clearly soused already at noon.

"Howdy there fellas. Stevie-boy, I thought you had to work today!"

"I _am_ workin' smart ass, this is called my break. If ya had a job, you'd know what those were."

Johnny smirked and took one of the Kools Dally extended to him. Even though they didn't say anything once the other two walked up, Johnny could tell they had dropped the conversation purposely.

"So, what were y'all talkin' about before we came up? Looked pretty funny from the way you were laughin'."

Dally smirked at him. The little wise ass knew what he was talking about, he thought. "Actually, I was fillin' Steve here in on that cousin of yours. Tellin' him that she seems to be quite the handful, ain't that right?"

Steve grinned wildly and added, "Don't sound like she's all that special either, Johnny. Dal here says she's not much to look at."

"Now wait a second! I wouldn't say that. I mean, she ain't exactly blonde, but she's not too hard on the eyes. Kathy's got all the right curves, but this girl ain't too shabby."

The guys all laughed at Two-Bit's analysis, knowing the only time he was ever interested in any female was if she had a big enough front and blonde enough hair. As they continued to joke and banter, a blue mustang slowly cruised past the DX.

Immediately, the greasers all stiffened their poses and looked their tuffest, glaring at the three Soc's in the car. Johnny recognized them as Rose's boyfriend, Eddie, and his two friends. The Soc's realized they were outnumbered and decided to split, but not before Bob flipped them the bird. Dally returned the favor, but by then the car had peeled out.

"Assholes. They need to stay on their turf," Steve growled.

The guys nodded their agreement, each imagining themselves exacting their revenge on the Soc's. Shortly after the encounter, Steve got called back in to work and Two-Bit decided he should go see what was swinging down at Buck's.

Left alone, Dally turned to Johnny and asked, "Wanna go down to the stables? You can check out the bronc that I'm gonna be ridin' in the rodeo this week."

Shrugging, Johnny couldn't think of anything else to do so the two headed off in the direction of Slash J's stable.

**XXXXX**

"Kath, I just don't even know what to do anymore. I been thinkin' about Eddie and I just don't know if he's even worth it anymore, savvy? He's just so…ugh! I mean, you saw how he was at school today! That's how we act all the time now."

"I dig, darlin'. Sometimes, Rosie, ya just gotta do what's right for you. I don't think he's good for you at all, I been sayin' that since you two started dating. He's a flake and you need a real man. You need to just get out of it and find yourself someone good."

Rose smiled into the phone as she lay on the floor, talking to her friend. All of the thoughts about Eddie were getting overwhelming, and she finally had to unload it all. Even though no solution had been connived, Rose did feel a bit relieved just to hear someone else's opinion.

"I dunno, I can't just leave him! I still _live_ on this side; I have to deal with him and, and Cherry and Marcia –"

"Marcia _Cotter_? Oh glory, that girl is the most obnoxious skag I have _ever_ met! How you can be friends with those girls is beyond me, Rosie."

"I'm not _friends_ with them by choice. By now it's sort of an agreement. And I dig what you mean about Marcia…I can't stand her either. Trust me, you and Evie are much more enjoyable company than they are. I dunno, I guess I'll just stick it out with Eddie for now."

"Look, if you wanna get out of it, I say go for it. Don't be afraid of him. Shoot, I'll have Rog beat him up for ya, and then I can get his whole greasy gang to back him up."

"Kathy you always know how to make me laugh. Thanks for listenin'. I think I'm gonna go clean up and hit the hay."

"Alrighty. Hey, wait a sec! On Saturday, me and Evie are goin' on a big ole group date out to Lotsee and one of our friends doesn't have a gal to go with. You wanna come? It doesn't have to be like a serious thing. Heck, you don't even have to say it's a date with him!"

"Who's the guy?"

Kathy giggled into the receiver before blurting, "Soda Curtis!"

Rolling her eyes at her friends giddiness, Rose asked, "Right, because he can't find some poor, smitten girl who drools over him already. Who all is gonna be there?"

"He doesn't wanna take just anybody, silly! 'Sides…I may have hinted that I had a friend that would go. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to promise anything, but you'd have a great time with him, I know it!"

"Who's going, Kathy?"

"Oh right, well there's me and Two-Bit, Evie and Steve Randle of course. Then Dallas is gonna bring his girl, Sylvia Bailey, along. But don't even worry about them. Just hang out with me and Evie! Soda's gonna be all by his lonesome, Rosie. Please!"

Hearing her best friend beg made her feel guilty, so Rose had to concede. "Alright, alright! I'll go. I can't drive though –"

"No worries! Two-Bit and Dally are driving separately, so Soda and you can ride with us! Oh gosh, Rosie I'm so excited! We'll pick you up around 1, savvy?"

"Steve and Soda can be separated? Gosh, I always thought they were joined at the hip."

"Ha ha, Rosie. C'mon, please? You don't even have to be in the same car as Sylvia. 1 o'clock, Saturday?"

Sighing, Rose replied, "Sure thing. 'Night Chatty Kathy!"

"Goodnight, Rosie!"

Hanging up the phone, Rose rubbed a weary hand over her face. What on earth did I get myself into, she asked herself. One thing was for certain, though; that date was _not_ going to make for a boring day.

_Bring back that lovin' feeling, whoa, that lovin' feeling. Bring back that lovin' feeling, 'cause it's gone...gone..._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


	7. Lovely Daughter

**A/N: **Alright, Tim Shepard appears in this chapter and I think it's important to note that I didn't really like how he looked in the movie. I kinda saw him more like a Jeff Conaway in _Grease_ (Kanicky) look, but still with the black hair and blue eyes. So, with that in mind, that's what Tim looks like in this story.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Herman's Hermits owns _Mrs. Brown, You've Got a Lovely Daughter_.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**Saturday, February 19, 1966**_

_Mrs. Brown, you've got a lovely daughter. Girls as sharp as her are somethin' rare. But it's sad, she doesn't love me now. She's made it clear enough, it ain't no good to pine._

"Two-Bit, honestly you need to learn some kinda patience or somethin'! I'm a gal. That means I spend time gettin' ready and actually care about what I look like. Or would you rather I just prance around in my pajamas? I don't think you'd like that too much, so you just sit there on that couch and hush!"

Two-Bit grinned to Soda, and they settled into the sofa in Kathy's living room. She was pampering herself for the group date that they were getting ready to go out on, so the boys had to wait for her to get ready.

"Girls, huh," Two-Bit murmured, sending a roguish wink Soda's way.

"Can't live with 'em, but what would we do without 'em?"

"So you ready to meet this friend of Kathy's? She was pretty quiet the other day, but she got some spunk, man. And like I said, she ain't too hard on the eyes."

"Yeah, I'm kinda excited to meet her. I mean, this _is_ me we're talkin' about; when am I _not_ lookin' forward to a good date? I wonder if she'll like me."

"Well, this _is_ you we're talkin' about," Two-Bit recited, causing his friend to burst into cheery laughter.

If Soda had to place a bet on how his date was going to go, he would bet in favor of a good time. He had never really gone out with a girl that didn't swoon over him, so why would Rose be any different?

Finally, Kathy pranced out into the living room, flaunting her outfit and makeup for Two-Bit's pleasure. He grinned wolfishly at her and whistled his approval, earning him a firm slap on the arm, but Kathy was blushing happily nonetheless.

"You boys ready to go? We gotta pick up Rosie and then we'll be on our way! Did Dallas already get Steve and the girls?"

"Yes ma'am, they were gonna head on out and get us a seat at the diner. But don't worry, we planned a little extra time in the schedule, just for you girls to get all dolled up for us."

"Oh gee, thanks, Two."

Two-Bit threw an arm around her shoulders and, with Soda trailing behind, the three of them headed out the front door to Two-Bit's waiting beater.

"Wait a second!"

Soda darted over to the rosebushes in front of Kathy's house and plucked two flowers carefully out of the bush. He hurried back over to the car and climbed back into the backseat.

"You think that's gonna mask your smell, Soda? Either way, the girl's gonna know you stink!"

"Oh shut up, Two-Bit! _I_ think it's sweet and she's gonna love 'em, Soda. I would know; she's _my_ best friend."

Smiling, Soda said, "Thanks, Kath. Well, let's not keep my date waiting any longer!"

And with that, the three set off to the South Side, cranking up the car stereo and rocking the entire way there.

**XXXXX**

Tying her wavy hair back and into place, Rose frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She had always felt a bit self-conscious but tried to ignore it. Today was just a day that she was unhappy with how she looked no matter what she did.

Why does it matter, she thought, it's not like this is a _real_ date. Then again, she did want to give Winston a good look at what he was never going to get. She smirked at the thought, imagining him losing his bad boy image and crawling on his hands and knees to her.

The doorbell rang shrilly, breaking through her imaginative daydream. Giggling, Rose glanced once more in the mirror before hurrying downstairs. She grabbed her coat from the hallway and without a word to her mother, Rose opened the door to reveal a grinning Kathy.

"Hey, Rosie! Glory, you look great. Gosh, I feel like a such a skag next to you! Oh, Rose, I'd like you to meet Soda Curtis."

Kathy stepped to the side and Rose saw the handsome boy from the DX on her porch, a hand behind his back. Soda smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but smile in response. He truly was a good-looking greaser and if the rumors were true, he had a personality to match.

To her surprise, Soda pulled the two red roses out from behind his back and said, "Flowers for you, Miss Rose. It's nice to finally meet ya; I've heard lots 'bout you from Johnnycakes and Pone."

"Nice to meet you too, Soda. And thank you for the flowers. They're actually my favorite. Who'd have thought that, right? Hang on, let me put 'em in a vase and then we can split."

Rose threw a wave at Two-Bit before darting into her kitchen and grabbing a vase from her cupboard. While she filled it with water, Rose struggled to think of a time that Eddie ever brought her flowers. Sure, he had bought some pansies and some tulips before. But he knew she loved roses. This boy didn't even know it, but he went out of his way to make her feel good.

The thought made her grin, and she carefully set the flowers on the counter before hurrying back outside.

"Y'all ready?"

Soda nodded and held out his arm for her to hold. Rose laughed at his charm and linked her arm with his, walking to the car with her friend on one side and her temporary date on the other. Ya know, she thought, this could be a good afternoon.

**XXXXX**

The entire ride to Lotsee was filled with laughs and the usual first date questions, like: how old are you, have any brothers or sisters, what kind of music do you like, and so on. Once Soda established that Rose firmly despised The Beatles and adored Elvis, he seemed to respect her musical tastes much more. Likewise, Rose found Soda's sense of humor a blast. Kathy and Two-Bit just sat in the front seat and chatted amongst themselves, everyone enjoying each other's company.

Once the group arrived at the diner, they were sure Dally had to have already gotten there. Yet as they climbed out of the car and started to head inside, a loudly revving engine caught their attention. Buck Merril's brown T-Bird came flying into the parking lot. When it finally came to a screeching halt next to Two-Bit, they could see a smirking Dally behind the wheel and three somewhat disheveled passengers.

Steve toppled out of the backseat, grumbling at the driver. "Dallas, I swear to high heaven you near killed us back there! Next time, I'm drivin'. I don't know how y'all talked me into ridin' with Speedy here."

Dal opened his door and stood, grinning broadly at his friend. "Ah, c'mon Steve, I ain't that bad. You just can't handle speed, man. You drive like a girl; _I_ drive like a man."

A false, high pitch giggle sounded at his statement, and Rose watched as a tall girl slid out of the front seat. Her platinum blonde hair was curled into short, tight ringlets, which her blood red nails were currently fluffing. As soon as she pulled herself out of the car, she hurried around and attached herself to Dallas' arm.

Rose looked to Kathy and widened her eyes, stunned at this girl's behavior. Kathy simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, mouthing the word "_Sylvia_" to her. So this was Dally's girlfriend, Rose thought. She wasn't surprised at that; everything about this girl screamed easy and everything about Dally screamed player.

By the time Evie climbed out of the backseat, Dally and Sylvia had headed inside with Kathy and Two-Bit trailing. Soda was waiting for Steve, anxious to introduce him to his new friend.

"Hey Stevie, don't worry 'bout his drivin'. Better you ride along than hitchhike!"

Steve rolled his eyes, but stopped short of his smart remark when he caught a glimpse of Rose standing beside him. She immediately noted the anger that burned in his deep green eyes and was slightly affronted. What did I ever do to him, she wondered.

Evie noticed the awkward moment and filled it quickly. "Steve, this is Rose Cade. We met the other day. Rosie, this is my boyfriend, Steve Randle."

"Nice to meet you, Steve."

Rose didn't miss his quiet scoff at her before he wrapped an arm around his girl's waist and steered her inside. She glanced to Soda and raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Steve's a nice guy. He just takes a while to warm up to people. Don't worry; he ain't such a jerk all the time. He'll come around."

Now it was Rose's turn to scoff. "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly this group date didn't sound like such a hot idea.

When everyone got inside and were seated, Rose found herself between Soda and Kathy. Unfortunately, she was sitting across from Dally and Steve, who spent a lot of time staring and glaring in her direction. What the heck did I do to these guys, she kept thinking.

Kathy and Two-Bit had left the table a little while after they placed their orders, making their way out into the group of dancing couples. Soda caught Rose gazing at the couples and noticed her admiring watch.

"So Rose, you like to dance?"

Soda's quiet question caught her off guard. Rose thought he had spent the last several minutes talking to Steve and ignoring her completely. Grinning though, Rose thought about that question. Dancing was the one thing that could take her mind off everything.

"You kiddin'? I love it. You're pretty good, ain't you? I heard from some gals at school that you've won some awards."

He smiled and nodded at her, clearly proud of his accomplishments. "Would you dance with me?"

Rose looked around at the group she was with, suddenly nervous. What if she made of a fool of herself in front of the seemingly flawless Sylvia, or even the judgmental Evie? That wasn't even taking the guys into account. Soda noticed her hesitation and nudged her arm in encouragement.

"C'mon, I'm bettin' you're pretty good. Plus, you got me. I'll lead."

With those words and a kind wink, Soda had Rose sold. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her out into the crowd. Rose ignored the cat-like stare Sylvia had fixed on her and focused on the song playing, _At the Hop_.

Both Soda and Rose began to dance to the music and before long, she found herself completely forgetting about the less than friendly encounters with Steve and Sylvia, focused only on the dance. They were each laughing and having a great time. Eventually, Kathy caught Rose's eye and waved them over when their food arrived.

Reluctantly, the duo left the floor and sat down to eat once more.

"Gosh, Rose. You sure look like you know what you're doing out there. Do you dance a lot?"

Once more, Rose was struck by how quiet and gentle Evie spoke when she looked so harsh and angry in comparison.

Blushing, Rose said, "Oh thanks. I just like to dance sometimes. It's a fun way to get away from the real world."

"Yeah, like your world is so bad you _need_ to escape."

Rose turned, stunned to see Steve finally speak to her. His harsh words ripped through her, chilling her to the bone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You have everything; we ain't got nothin'. Socs like you ain't got room to complain. What do you need to escape from - too much money? Too many clothes to choose from?"

The table had fallen into a strained silence, everyone unsure of how to respond to Steve and Rose's conversation. The only two that looked comfortable were Dallas and Sylvia. He looked remotely amused and she looked like she was calculating the whole thing.

Sylvia finally spoke up, her high pitched voice like nails on a chalkboard to Rose. "Come on now, Steve. You don't know her; you can't possibly know what she's really like. Ain't that right, _Rosie_? I'm sure you live in a regular home with a regular ol' family, right?"

Unsure of how to respond, Rose stuttered. "Well, I dunno. I mean yeah, I guess it's _normal_ –"

"Well, you don't have a huge house, do you?"

"It's not really _small_, but I wouldn't say it's the biggest on the South –"

"Oh…but you have greaser friends, right? I mean, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Johnny's my cousin, but I don't really know any other greasers that well, yet."

Slowly a feline grin grew across her features and Rose realized what the blonde had done. Sylvia had backed Rose into a corner and confused her, drawing out answers that made her out to sound like a typical Soc.

"Oh. Well maybe you were right, Steve. Oops!"

Dally kept smirking at Rose, never once taking his eyes off of her. The whole thing was irritating her. Usually she would bite her tongue in new company, but she felt her temper snap.

"Now you hold on just a minute. I ain't like just any ol' Soc, so you can just stop trying to make me out like one right now, _Princess_. I love my cousin more than anything and I would _never_ choose a _Soc_ over him. You may think you can just play me like you prolly have everyone else in your life, but it ain't gonna fly.

"And as for you, _Randle_, you don't know me so don't sit there and pretend like you do. I ain't gonna sit back and take your shit, so unless you wise up, I will be leaving. I don't need you actin' like you're a better person than I am and like you know me when you don't have the slightest idea what I deal with. My life ain't all that peachy, so just shut up."

Tense silence fell again and Rose glared at Dally, daring him to reprimand her. Instead, he looked even more amused, glancing at an astounded Sylvia and just smirking broader. Steve sat there and glowered at her. He opened his mouth to say something in retort, but with a firm pinch from Evie, he closed it again. Soda stared at her with a look caught between shock and amusement and Kathy just beamed.

"Alright, I owe you five bucks."

All heads turned to Two-Bit and he looked highly disappointed. "What? Kath bet me five dollars that Rose here wouldn't tolerate Stevie-boy's attitude. I said no way, but I guess I was wrong. Nice goin', Rosie!"

After a moment, everyone there burst into awkward laughter, and the hardened atmosphere from before had melted away.

Rose, suddenly embarrassed, turned to Soda and whispered, "Sorry about that. I know he's your best friend and everything but –"

"No, no, don't apologize! He deserved that one. Steve can be a bit…_difficult._"

That earned a small chuckle out of her as she nodded in agreement. Soda smiled back at her and they turned back to their plates. Rose glanced up at Evie, hoping she would be as forgiving. The other girl was watching her closely, an apologetic look on her face. Rosie just smiled at her and shrugged, hoping that would be enough. Evie nodded and shot her boyfriend a glare before turning to talk to Sylvia a bit.

"Hey Kathy, are Evie and Sylvia friends?" Rose took a bite of her fries, waiting for Kathy's answer.

Kathy just cocked an eyebrow and murmured back, "Not really. I mean, they get along better than Syl and I do. Or you and Sylvia for that matter."

The friends giggled quietly and ate some more of their food, the happy mood returning to the group.

"Ya know, you're a hard guy to find, Winston."

Another deep voice spoke, and all of the heads at the table looked up to see Tim Shepard standing at their table, arms crossed and glowering at Dally, who was smiling at him. Rose looked at the new boy, confused.

Kathy nudged her in the ribs before whispering, "That's Tim Shepard. He's the leader of Roger's rival gang, The Shepard Gang. He's a real tuff hood, if there ever was one."

Rose stared at him, finding herself completely taken by his deep blue eyes. They were hard and emotionless, but it seemed like as he spoke, there were flickers of emotions that appeared before being smothered. For some reason, she couldn't look away.

Before long, Tim noticed the unfamiliar face among the group and saw her cheeks flush. He realized she had been watching him closely and was embarrassed.

Smirking, he spoke directly to her. "And who are you?"

"Rose Cade."

"The quiet kid's got a sister?"

She smiled at him and Tim couldn't help but think how nice she looked when she smiled. "No, I'm his cousin."

Tim nodded and decided to split before things got any deeper. "Dal, I better see your ass at Buck's tonight, and you better have my money you owe me."

With a wave of his hand, Dally dismissed his rigid friend. Tim cast one last look at Rose and then walked away. She felt weird after seeing him, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Trying to ignore it, Rose stuffed more fries in her mouth and tried to focus on chewing.

After some more eating, dancing, and talking, the four couples noticed it was getting late and decided to head on back. As they headed out to the cars, Evie caught Rose's arm and pulled her back a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry about Steve in there. He's just…he's very opinionated. I dunno. I know you ain't like that, but he doesn't know. I'm sorry he acted that way."

Rose shook her head fervently. "Evie, don't apologize. He doesn't have to like me. Shoot, I'm not too fond of him. It's alright. I had a great time anyways."

Evie smiled at her and said, "You sure got some guts, I'll give you that. Not many girls talk to Sylvia like that and escape unharmed. She's a real pistol. I'm impressed. You, me and Kathy need to get together real soon. Catch a movie or something."

"Ya know, I'd like that."

Rose climbed into the backseat of Two-Bit's car, glancing over to Dal and Steve's car. She was surprised to see Dally looking rather annoyed with Sylvia and the girl still shooting her dirty looks. Steve was just avoiding looking in her direction all together.

Sighing, she turned away from the window and once Soda joined her in the car, they screeched out of the parking lot and headed back to Tulsa.

**XXXXX**

When they arrived at Rose's house, the sun was starting to go down, casting beautiful blues and pinks across the sky. Soda walked her to her door and they talked some more about music and dancing. Finally, it was time to say goodnight and Rose found herself wishing the afternoon had lasted longer.

"Rosie, I had a real good time with you this afternoon. You're a lot of fun and shoot, you make a real tuff dancin' partner."

She laughed in response. "Thanks Soda. I had a great time, too. And thank you for not jumping to conclusions about me. This house, these clothes, they're not who I am. Thanks for seeing that."

Soda smiled and gave her a gentlemanly peck on the hand before saying quietly, "I know. Goodnight, Miss Rose."

Rose just rolled her eyes and smiled. "G'night, Sodapop."

Opening the front door, Rose stood in her front hallway and just breathed. What she wouldn't do to have a day like this every day; spending time with her friends, dancing and laughing. Now she had to come home to this big house, empty even when it was full of people.

The quiet noise of the TV in the living room caught her attention, and Rose sighed. Her mother never did anything except drink and watch TV these days. Rose walked into the living room on her way upstairs and paused, debating whether or not to say anything more to her mother.

"Goodnight, Rose."

The quiet voice startled her so much she almost missed a stair. Rose turned and stared at her mother, whose eyes were locked on hers. She actually acknowledged me, Rose thought. And she did it _willingly_.

"G-goodnight, Ma."

Without waiting to see what else would happen, Rose darted up the rest of the stairs and closed her bedroom door quietly behind her. What on earth was that about?

Yet even as she climbed into bed and prepared to fall asleep, Rose felt a strange happiness deep down that couldn't have come from any of the fun she had with Soda and Kathy. It was a content feeling that she hadn't felt in years and Rose knew, deny it as she may, she still longed for her mother's love and attention.

Rose tried desperately to smother the happy feeling, trying to convince herself that in the morning things would go back to normal and all that would happen by getting excited would be a disappointment later.

She couldn't help it though, and Rose decided that she would take that pain if it came. All Rose knew was that she would hold on to that small "goodnight" for as long as she needed to, in case things didn't turn out for the better.

As she began to drift off, the last thing she saw before surrendering to sleep was those piercing blue eyes and that small smirk of the infamous Tim Shepard.

_I'd go down on my knees, but it's no good to pine. Walkin' about, even in a crowd, well you'll pick her out. Makes a bloke feel so proud._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again.


	8. Go Lightly

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Turtles own _It Ain't Me Babe_.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**Sunday, February 20, 1966**_

_Go away from my window. Leave at your own chosen speed. I'm not the one you want, babe. I'm not the one you need. You say you're lookin' for someone who's never weak but always strong._

While Rose slept peacefully upstairs, Mary paced in the living room, debating what she should do. The bank statement was clutched in her hand, and Rose's words from just days before screamed at her.

"_You're drinkin' us dry…"_

She didn't think it was that extreme, yet when she looked at their finances she saw that they truly were in worse shape than she had considered. Now it was time to decide; should she put her pride aside, break down, and ask for help or should she continue her indifferent front? Mary sighed heavily and sat on the couch, dropping her head into her hands.

It was times like this that she felt more like a child than an adult, and even more than a mother. She wished her husband hadn't walked out on them, that she had made more of an effort with him to make it work instead of driving him away. But hindsight did that to people, made them see things that they didn't at the time.

_Flashback_

Eleven-year-old Rose sat at the top of the stairs, a few days after Christmas of '61. Her parents were downstairs, screaming at each other once more. Rose had hoped their forced peace would last through the holidays, but it seemed like her wish hadn't come true this year.

She closed her eyes tightly and imagined she was somewhere else, somewhere with Johnny and her Uncle, laughing and having fun.

"I can't even look at you anymore! You act like this is _my_ fault, Mary. You're the one runnin' around behind my back, makin' me look like a fool! I wanna be successful, but with a whore for a wife and a kid that ain't goin' anywhere thanks to you, how the hell am I supposed to do that, huh?"

"Thanks to me? It ain't my fault she don't know what's good for her. Look what I'm workin' with; she ain't the brightest bulb, Scott! And you ain't exactly been father of the year, either! Maybe you should just leave!"

"You're damn right I should! I'm this close, Mary."

Those words made Rose's head snap up. She didn't even care about all of the mean things that were being yelled about her, it was the fact that her father had sounded like he was really done.

Sure, her father had said he wanted to leave, but he had never sounded so convicted. She heard an eerie tone of defeat in his voice that had never been there. Rose stood and crept to the banister, peering downstairs.

Her parents were standing, facing one another. Scott's face was bright red and his hair was messed up, like he had run his hands through it one too many times. Her mother just stood there, fuming, with her hands on her hips.

"Just get the hell out, Scott!"

"Ya know what, fine! Good riddance to ya too. You can go run to that guy down the road that you like so much and _you_ can deal with our daughter. I'm done with it."

Horrified, Rose watched as her father came storming up the stairs.

"Daddy –"

He brushed past her into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, clearly indicating that she should stay out. Rose felt panic rising inside and ran down the stairs to her mother. Someone had to stop this, her father couldn't just leave!

"Ma, can't you do _somethin'_?"

Her mother looked at her with a strange expression on her face, one that Rose would later identify as loathing.

"_Me_? You're the reason he's leaving, you little brat. He don't want you anymore, so he's stickin' me with you! This is all your fault!"

Rose tried to digest what her mother had said. She had heard her father say something about her mom running around on him. What on earth did that mean? Maybe it meant she was trying to run _away_ from Rose, the eleven-year-old rationalized.

Overwhelmed with guilt, Rose tried again as her father came down the stairs with a suitcase and his travelling coat. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I won't be bad ever again! Please don't go away. I'm sorry."

For once, her dad stopped and looked down at his daughter, disappointment etched in his features. Rather than tell her it wasn't her fault, he simply said, "Chin up, Rosie-beth."

The door slammed shut and with her mother sobbing loudly in the living room, Rose stood in the hallway, wondering how on earth her family had ever fallen apart. Mary had changed so much since they moved and her father had too, but every once in a while he still acted like her real daddy.

He loved her, she thought, he wouldn't just leave. Rose walked out onto the porch and sat down, ignoring the snow falling down and the cold wind blowing, convinced that he would come home soon.

_End Flashback_

Remembering that day with vivid detail that day that changed so much, remembering her daughter sitting on their porch looking so lost, Mary made up her mind. She walked into the kitchen and began to dial the phone. After three rings, he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ray? It's Mary. I...I need your help."

**XXXXX**

"Maybe we could get together this weekend or somethin' sooner, have a girl's night. I need to get out of the house soon; my old man has been on my case all week. He's hacked about somethin' or other."

"Sure! I'll make sure Two-Bit knows I'm busy that night, so he doesn't try to crash the party or nothin'."

Kathy and Evie were walking to the DX, chatting about boys and hanging out, their favorite topics. As they walked, they ran into Sylvia who looked extremely discomposed.

Evie frowned at the blonde and asked gently, "What gives, Syl?"

"Don't say a word to anyone; you swear?"

Both the girls nodded and stepped closer, speaking quietly amongst each other.

"I did somethin' real stupid. You remember that guy, Harry Cleveland?"

Kathy felt her eyes widen as she realized what Sylvia was implying. Harry was one of the important guys in the Tiber Street Tigers, the Shepard Gang's rivals and was not the safest boy in town, needless to say.

"Well we were at Bucks last night and I dunno, he got me so soused, I didn't know what was goin' on! I swear! I didn't mean to, but it just sort of happened. And Buck knows, so he keeps givin' me this look and I swear he's gonna tell Dally. What do I do?"

The two girls looked sympathetically at the blonde, realizing just how bad she had messed up. Sylvia had run around on Dally before, but this time she actually sounded upset about it. Knowing Dallas, he wouldn't really care if she felt bad or not - he was going to be hot.

Trying to soothe her, Kathy said, "Don't worry, Syl. I'm sure Buck won't open his mouth if he don't want Dal to shut it for him. He knows that, too. Hopefully Dal will understand, ya know?"

Kathy and Evie looked skeptical, but they kept trying to reassure her. Eventually, Sylvia calmed down and she smiled warmly at the other girls.

"Thanks y'all. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I woulda done. Let's keep it between us, savvy?"

They all nodded and started walking towards the DX again. The conversation turned to Rose, and Kathy didn't miss the sour look on Sylvia's face when she brought her up.

The distaste was present in her voice, too. "So, what was with that chick? Who did she think she was, talkin' to me that way."

Kathy smothered her snicker into a dramatic cough and Evie just smirked, saying, "That's Johnny's cousin. She got all the attitude in the family, I guess."

Even Sylvia laughed at that. "Yeah, well, as long as she stays away from Dally, I'll be fine with it. He was just bein' stupid, smirkin' at her the whole time. He was probably just trying to make her feel all weird. She doesn't even belong with us. I mean, she's a _Soc_."

Rolling her eyes, Kathy just stayed quiet. Sylvia wouldn't understand, as usual. She didn't like girls that were a threat, and apparently she had decided that was exactly what Rose was. Oh well, she thought, at least they aren't going to be best friends and leave me out.

Finally the girls strolled up to the DX, but at the last minute, Sylvia saw Dallas inside. With a quick excuse about forgetting something at home, she hurried off in the opposite direction. Evie just shook her head, and Kathy laughed at the retreating girl's back before they walked into the store.

Soda noticed the girls first and called out to them. "Good afternoon ladies; what can us fine gentlemen do for you?"

"Gentlemen? I don't see any _gentlemen._ Do you, Evie?"

"Why, no, Kathy, I don't."

Steve chose that moment to appear and smirked at his girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah. You just see the _real_ man right here."

Evie rolled her eyes but walked over to Steve and gave him a kiss.

"So, what were y'all talkin' to Sylvia about, before she ran off?"

Kathy and Evie looked at one another, surprised that Dally had noticed his girlfriend's less than subtle exit.

"Oh, right Dal. She said she'd catch up with you later. But we were just talkin' about Rose, actually."

Mixed reactions came from the guys, Steve's the loudest and most obvious with an annoyed groan, Dal with his classic indifference, and Soda just looking his usual happy self. The two of them had gotten along quite well, especially once they realized they had dancing in common, but he still didn't really consider her one of his "friends" yet.

Frowning at her boyfriend, Evie said to him, "And what is _your_ problem?"

He shook his head and just said, "Her. I don't like her and I can't see why you do. She's a Soc. Plain and simple."

It was Kathy's turn to frown, adding, "There's nothing 'plain and simple' about it, Steve. Just 'cause she lives there don't mean she's like them. Shoot, she don't even _like_ it there."

"Yeah, right. She's as much of a cherry princess as the rest of them Soc-y gals are."

The girls turned and stared at Dally, shocked that he would pass that judgment when he had remained quiet up until then.

"Oh? And since when are you an expert on her, Dallas Winston? You've said what, three words to her since y'all met?"

The guys chuckled, enjoying the rise they were getting out of the girls. They could be so emotional, the boys couldn't help but give them a run for their money, Dally included.

"Nah, I've probably said at least.. what do you guys think? Ten?"

Steve and Soda laughed appreciatively, but neither Evie nor Kathy was impressed. Evie shot a glare in Steve's direction that would make the meanest hood quiver, but he didn't move an inch. Kathy folded her arms across her chest and looked as angry as she felt.

"And you, Sodapop Curtis! I am disappointed in you. Rose was nothin' but nice and all you're gonna do is laugh while these two idiots make fun of her?"

Soda looked wide-eyed at Kathy and then back at his friends. He simply shrugged and said to her, "Aw, c'mon Kath, we're just havin' a laugh. You know they don't mean it!"

"Like hell we don't," Steve retorted. "I can't stand that broad."

"Well then, Steven Randle, you can go on a date with yourself this evening. I just remembered that I _am_ busy. And don't even think about calling."

Evie stalked towards the door, Kathy not far behind, leaving a dumbstruck Steve and a howling Dallas behind them. Even Soda was laughing at his best friends face, the look of shock on his face was priceless.

"Glory, since when did girls get so crazy?" he finally asked.

Soda chucked and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, buddy; she's gonna wanna go out one of these nights."

"Yeah, gals get over it. They always do. They can't live without us," Dally added with his own wolfish grin.

That just set the boys off again and they all laughed loudly, knowing that they would never understand the female mind, but also knowing that was probably the best way to leave it.

**XXXXX**

"Rose, come in here."

Her mother's voice drifted into the back room, and Rose was startled to hear herself being summoned. Twice in two days, her mother had actually acknowledged her presence. This was beginning to set a new record, especially since the encounters weren't unfriendly.

Quickly, Rose stood up and walked into the living room where her mother was sitting expectantly, looking at her with a strange expression.

"Sit down, Rose."

Doing as she was bid, Rosie sat herself on the edge of the sofa and waited for whatever it was she had coming.

"I got a letter from the bank this morning and I think, for us to save some money, it would be best for us to move."

Frowning, Rose couldn't help but ask, "Move? Where?"

"We'll be moving in with your Uncle Ray. I already spoke with him this morning and it's all settled."

Stunned, she couldn't think of anything to say. Her dreams were coming true; they were moving back. She wouldn't have to deal with the games, the lies, the fake friends. She was going _home_.

Even though Rose was ecstatic, she could see how much it was paining her mother to have to do this. That was always her mother's downfall; her vanity. She had always desperately wanted more than what she had as a child, and once she had it, she didn't know what to do with it all. Mary had changed completely upon moving to the South side and just the thought of going back to her childhood was clearly devastating.

The doorbell rang and Rose remembered that she had a date with Eddie that afternoon. Groaning silently, she stood up.

"Alright, ma. Thanks for lettin' me know."

Rose was almost to the front door when she walked back to the living room and quietly called to her mother, "It's gonna be alright, ma", before heading out the door.

Had she waited a moment longer, she would have heard her mother's own timid voice call out to her, saying, "I hope you're right."

**XXXXX**

Flopping backwards onto her bed, Rose groaned loudly. Her date with Eddie had been, in a word, disastrous. They had started fighting so bad, they turned back around and came home before even arriving at the diner. Eddie had actually pulled off the road and they sat there, just shouting at one another. Rose wasn't willing to put up with it much longer, that was certain.

Rose had failed to tell him that she was moving when they went out. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that was a piece of information she should hold on to until the right time presented itself, although she hoped that time came soon.

Her bedroom phone rang and without thinking, Rose picked up. She wasn't surprised to hear the deep voice of Edward on the line.

"Rose, I dunno what's goin' on with you lately, but I don't like it. What happened to my sweet girl, huh? Where'd she go?"

She wanted so desperately to tell him that she was just sick of the lies, the games, the threats. She wanted to tell him that she only went out with him to finally feel important and this "new" Rose he was seeing was the real Rose he had never seen.

Yet the sincerity of his voice caused her to hold her tongue. Those rare moments that Ed showed that he _was_ human made her forget the bad times.

Rose settled for saying quietly, "I dunno, Eddie. I just don't know anymore."

"Well, I think we should get together again soon, try and work this out."

Hesitating, Rose quickly thought of an excuse. "My ma wants to spend some time with me for a couple weeks. I dunno, get back in touch I guess. How 'bout I call you after a little bit and we can go out again?"

"That sounds good to me, Rosie. Hey, you're still my girl, savvy?"

"Yeah, I dig. Catch ya later, Eddie."

"Love you, darlin'."

"Yeah, um, love ya too."

The line went dead and Rose sat back down on her bed. She had bought herself a couple weeks of time free from Eddie. Just that thought made her smile, and when she remembered the fact that she would be moving in with her uncle, she couldn't help but beam. Rose was starting to believe that life may actually work in her favor.

_To protect you and defend you, whether you are right or wrong. Someone to open each and every door, but it ain't me babe. No, no it ain't me babe._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and thanks to **you taryn at six**.


	9. Good To Be Home

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and Tom Jones owns _Green, Green Grass of Home_.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**Saturday, February 26, 1966**_

_The old home town looks the same as I step down from the train, and there to meet me is my Mama and Papa. It's good to touch the green, green grass of home._

Shoving the last box into the backseat of her mother's old car, Rose slammed the door shut and wiped sweat from her forehead. They were finally moving in with her Uncle today and she couldn't wait to get going. Rose hadn't told Johnny what all was going on yet, so she was chomping at the bit to let him know.

Rose headed back in the nearly empty house and looked around, searching for any odds and ends that were in danger of being left behind. Most of their furniture was staying behind. Their agent had said they could sell for more that way. Rose was taking her bedroom furniture with her though; her uncle didn't have two extra beds for them.

Breaking through her thoughts, her mother walked down the stairs with a box from the bedroom.

"This is the last one."

Nodding, Rose took the box from her and went back outside, tossing it into the trunk. When Rose turned around, her mother was closing the front door and walking towards her, a grim expression of determination on her face.

Without a word, the two women climbed into the car and prepared to head towards their new lives. As the car slowly pulled away, Elvis crooning on the radio, Rose couldn't help but watch the large house fade into the past, disappearing behind her.

Smiling, she turned around and watched the coming neighborhoods, ready to embrace her future.

Fifteen minutes later, Mary pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. She sat there glaring at it, remembering years and years of wishing for more than what she had been born into. Oblivious, her daughter had jumped out of the car and run into her Uncle's outstretched arms.

Rose laughed as Ray swung her around like she was five years old again. He stood back and took a good look at the girl, not able to recall the last time his sister had permitted her to visit. Speaking of his sister, Mary finally slammed the car door shut and walked up the drive.

"Howdy there, Mar."

"Hello, Raymond."

Coolly, she stepped past him and walked into the house, boxes in hand. She stopped before entering and called over her shoulder to Rose.

"I want you helpin' get these boxes inside 'fore you run off."

"Yes, Ma."

Ray gave his niece an understanding look and lowered his voice dramatically. "Listen here, Rosie. I'll do the unloadin'; you go do somethin' fun, savvy? I'm sure there's gotta be some trouble you can get into."

Rose giggled at his childish behavior and nodded. "Alright, thanks Uncle Ray!"

She skipped down the driveway and decided to head to the Curtis' residence and search for Johnny. It was about time to break the news that she was back.

**XXXXX**

"Do they always gotta talk about girls and stuff?"

Johnny grinned at his younger friend and sat next to him on the bottom stair of the Curtis' porch.

Darry had come home from his date with Long Legs Linda Nelson late the night before, so Steve and Soda had been grilling him for information. The conversation had gone a bit too raunchy for poor Ponyboy and he had hurried outside to escape. Johnny wasn't far behind him.

"Gol, I dunno, Pone. Maybe when we're their age, we'll be the same way. Ya think?"

The two young greasers looked at each other momentarily before bursting into laughter. Each of them knew the likelihood of that happening was slim to none. And neither of them minded.

"Johnny! Ponyboy!"

A very feminine, very familiar, and very out of place voice caught Johnny's attention and he was shocked to see Rose standing at the gate, smiling broadly at him. Ponyboy waved and smiled at her, clearly having gotten over his initial fear.

"Rose? What in the Sam heck are you doin' here?"

Johnny couldn't deny that he was ecstatic to see her again, but he was confused as to why. It reminded him strongly of the times when they would just walk around town all day, doing absolutely nothing. But so much had changed, they had decided it wasn't safe to do anymore. So why was she here?

"You'll never guess what happened. My ma actually called Uncle Ray up, 'cause we were really startin' to hurt for money, and we moved in with him today! We're sellin' our house, Johnny! That means I'm back. For good this time."

"Hey, that sounds real good, huh Johnny? So does that mean we'll all get to hang out more?"

Rose beamed at the young greaser and said, "Yup, it sure does Pony."

Finally finding his voice, Johnny said, "Gol Rosie, I don't know what to say. I can't believe it!"

The cousins hugged quickly and stood there grinning. Rose was getting ready to fill them in on things with Eddie when the door opened, revealing the other greasers.

"Well, well. You get lost, _Soc_?"

Narrowing her eyes, Rose glared at Steve. "No, I did not. Although it would be nice if _you_ would.

"And for the record, _hood,_ I ain't no Soc. I just moved in with my Uncle who lives about two streets over, so you best stop callin' me that or we're gonna have some more problems."

"Oh, I'm just scared to bits of a little gal like you. And like you could cause me any more problems than you already do, showin' up all over the town. Why don't you just take your pretty little ass and march right back up that street. Here, I'll give you some change. Maybe you can catch a bus outta town."

Steve extended a fistful of change to Rose and she stared hard at him before retorting smartly, "I'll tell you what you can do with that change. Why don't you go down to the bank, have them turn those into quarters, then turn around, bend over and –"

"Alright, hey guys, c'mon! So, uh, Darry! This is Rose Cade. She's Johnnycakes' cousin. Rosie, this is my oldest brother, Darry."

Soda tried desperately to intervene between the two hotheaded teens in any way he could. Thankfully his brother played along.

"Hi there, Rose. Nice to meet you."

Smiling at the muscular boy, Rose shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you as well. Sorry you had to listen to all that. Randle here tends to bring out the worst in people."

The group chuckled appreciatively and Steve glowered at the girl. Before he could say anything in response, Two-Bit entertained them all by vaulting over the fence and falling flat on his behind. Everyone burst into laughter again and the older boys started to head out.

Soda called over his shoulder, "Johnny, Pone, we're gonna head to the lot and start practicin'. Y'all come down when you're ready to play. Rosie, you're welcome to come watch if ya'd like to."

Rose had to smile at that and she kindly accepted. With a few waves and hollers, Steve, Soda, and Darry headed off and Two-Bit stood up gingerly. The three younger greasers laughed at him and he grimaced in response.

"Ya know, ya oughta respect your elders. You young'uns shouldn't be laughin' at me."

"Oh, pipe down, Two. You're just embarrassed is all," Johnny retorted, much to the amusement of the guys.

"Oh-ho. We have a wiseass here, huh? Well, I guess I just have to teach you a lesson!"

With that, Two-Bit started chasing Johnny around the yard while Pony and Rose just laughed even more at them. Ponyboy turned to her and smiled. He liked her, even if she did scare him a bit.

"How's it hangin', Pone?"

"Oh, it's been alright. Ain't done much but go to the movies with Johnny and playin' football with the guys. Readin' some new books, too. How about you? Seems like you've had a busy few weeks, huh."

"You're certainly right there, Pony. It ain't been dull, that's for sure. You read a lot?"

Pony laughed quietly and nodded. "You ain't a-woofin'. I read all the time. Darry gives me a hard time sometimes, but my mama used to say I was just like her. So I guess it's alright. Even though greasers ain't really 'sposed to read."

"Aw c'mon, Pone. I think it's real tuff that you like books. So do I. I mean, I ain't the best at readin' to be honest, but I like to listen."

Pony looked at Rose and grinned. He couldn't believe she was actually accepting him the way he was. Steve always got on his case, saying he was a little kid and how he couldn't be a greaser with the way he acted. Then again, maybe that was why Steve and Rose bashed heads so much.

Rose watched his thoughtful pondering and giggled. She decided to change topics and asked him, "So, how long do you think it'll take before these two bums give it up?"

It was his turn to laugh and shake his head. "I dunno. Either Johnny'll trip and Two-Bit will win or Two-Bit will get tired and Johnny'll win."

Then he added in a whisper, "I kinda hope Johnny beats him today. Serves ol' Two-Bit right."

She smiled and nodded, realizing that even though Pony was younger than she was, he sure did dig real good.

They sat there for about ten minutes, watching their friends wrestle and bicker animatedly. Finally, Johnny pinned Two-Bit and stood with a victorious grin on his face.

"Pinned ya, Two-Bit. You owe me a Pepsi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hush up, kid. You're just showin' off for the lady," Two-Bit grumbled, winking appreciatively at Rose.

"Sure. Like you ain't never done that before."

Pony and Two-Bit stared in wonder at Johnny as he kept spouting off smart remarks. He was oblivious, heading towards the house to get himself a drink. Johnny reached for the door and turned around only to find their curious eyes on him.

"What? I'm gonna get my own Pepsi. Y'all want anything?"

All three shook their heads and as soon as he was inside, Two-Bit whistled quietly.

"Ya know, I don't remember Johnny _ever_ havin' the balls to talk to anybody that way. Does he normally do that, Pone?"

Pony shook his head and shrugged, adding, "I dunno. Maybe he's just in a real good mood is all."

"Johnny ain't just some kid that scared of his own shadow, ya know. He _does_ have an attitude when he wants to."

Two-Bit and Ponyboy looked at Rose incredulously, not sure they had ever heard the words "Johnny" and "attitude" used in the same sentence before.

"You mean to tell me he spouts off like _you_," Two-Bit teased.

Rose took the bait and stuck out her tongue. "Yes, just like me. Johnny ain't afraid to stick up for himself. At least he never used to be. Why, is he different now?"

"Well, his parents have started gettin' worse with him. I dunno, he's just gotten real quiet lately. I mean he was never really one to talk, but yeah. You dig what I mean?"

She nodded at Ponyboy before answering, "Yeah, I dig. I didn't think things had gotten _that_ bad…he shoulda come to me."

"Why, so he could spend the night in a five star hotel that your daddy owns?"

Groaning, Rose could have recognized that drawl anywhere. Sure enough, standing outside the gate, smoking and leaning up against the fence was the calm, cool Dallas Winston.

"Right, 'cause there's just so many of them hotels 'round Tulsa."

Two-Bit laughed and shook Dal's hand as the blue eyed teen entered the yard. Pony nudged Rose's arm and smiled apologetically, clearly having picked up on her displeasure at seeing Dally.

"I'm gonna go help Johnny."

With that as her excuse, Rose wasted no time in heading in the house. She didn't expect to see Johnny standing by the window smirking though. Crossing her arms, Rose glared playfully at her cousin.

"What exactly were you watchin' there, Johnnycakes?"

"Oh, just a funny lil' show out in the yard. Ya know, I don't think that girl that was out there likes that other guy too much, do you?"

"Well, she _could_ possibly tolerate him…she just wishes he was less obnoxious, like you!"

With that, Rose seized the nearest pillow and began to whack Johnny with it. He burst out laughing and grabbed his own pillow before fighting back. They made so much noise, the other greasers came in to see what the ruckus was about.

After a few minutes the two Cade's got tired and lay on the floor, breathing heavily and laughing. Ponyboy was chuckling too and Two-Bit just shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I can't believe you children, behavin' like young delinquents!"

Two-Bit's false authoritarian voice just set the group off again and even Dally had to smirk before smacking him behind the head.

"Alright, you dorks, we gonna go play some football or tickle each other all day?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh loudly at Dally's obvious disdain before they all headed out the door.

**XXXXX**

Tim leaned casually against the hood of his black challenger, smoking his cancer stick. His eyes never stopped roaming the streets, waiting for his boys to show up with the news he was waiting for. Finally, after a half hour of waiting, he saw the familiar car pull up.

Curly climbed out of the passenger seat along with Tony Price, his second in command. The boys were walking quickly, Curly glancing over his shoulder several times. Tim knew the news they had wouldn't be too good.

"Tim, things ain't lookin' too good, man," Curly drawled.

"Shut up, Curly. Tigers are makin' a lot of moves, Tim. They ain't respectin' the lines we put out a while back," Tony took over, his voice much more commanding and intense.

Tim frowned slightly but showed no other emotion. He took another drag on his cigarette before tossing the butt away.

"Yeah? Well, we need to keep an eye on them boys. Things keep goin' the way they've been, we may have to have a meetin'. Sort things out."

"It gets worse. Ben and his kid brother was walkin' home from school the other night and a couple of Tigers started messin' with 'em. They beat up on Benny and were 'bout to start in on the kid, but the fuzz rolled in 'round then."

That piece of information got Tim slightly mad. Ben Reed was one of his youngest, but most loyal guys and if the Tigers were willing to bring in the kids, they must be getting desperate.

"Alright, tell Ben to sit still 'til we get a better handle on this. Let him know he can personally take care of the son of a bitch that messed with Tommy. He gonna be alright?"

Tony nodded. "Sure, he's fine. Just got shook up is all."

Tim clapped him on the shoulder, saying, "You boys did good. Let's head over to your place, Tony. Tell the boys to get there, and we'll have a short meeting before the party."

Both the boys nodded and headed back to their car, speeding away quickly. Tim stood for a moment longer, thinking over the news he had just been given. He knew that those Tigers had been getting pretty bold, moving into their territory and making their presence known. But now that they were starting to bring the younger siblings into the mix, that was a whole different ball game.

**XXXXX**

Sitting on the grass by the lot, Rose enjoyed watching the two teams play a strange game of football. Whichever team got Two-Bit was immediately disadvantaged, seeing as he wasn't that serious of a player. Yet he did an awful good job distracting the other team, so it evened things out a bit better.

"Hey, mind if I join ya?"

Rose looked up and smiled as Evie stood nearby tentatively. She nodded to the other girl and Evie sat gently next to her. Rose liked Evie, even if they had a rough start. They weren't best friends yet, but they certainly weren't enemies either. And even though she was harsh looking, Evie was very gentle. She was one of the smartest girls Rose had ever met and she knew that regardless of where she grew up, Evie was going to go somewhere in life.

"So, who's winning?"

Rose laughed at the question before saying, "I'm not really sure. They keep arguing over whether or not the touchdown counts."

It was Evie's turn to laugh and she nodded. "Look, Rose, I saw how you were lookin' at Tim the other day. I won't say anything to anyone else, but I wanted to talk to you about it. Just how much do you know about Tim?"

Shrugging, Rose was surprised how much Evie seemed to notice. She thought a bit before answering, "Not much. Just that his name is Tim Shepard and he has a gang that fights all the time with Roger's. Oh, and I think Pony said he has a couple siblings."

"Yeah, Curly is his younger brother and Angela's his baby sister. She's like Sylvia, only a bit younger. I just want you to know that Tim ain't like these guys. He's a real hood. He gets in real trouble with the law and he does real crimes.

"Two-Bit and Steve and them stay outta trouble for the most part; at least the real bad stuff. I dunno. I don't want you to get mixed up with the wrong crew out here. Speakin' of that, why _are_ you here?"

Rose smiled at her. "I moved in with my Uncle this morning. He just lives a few streets from Pony's house. And Evie, I really appreciate everything you told me. I don't think I'm gonna be gettin' in any relationships anytime soon. Matter of fact, I'm still trying to figure out how to get _out_ of the one I'm in."

"What's he like? Your boyfriend now, I mean."

"Gosh, I really don't know how to put it. He's real good-looking and everything. He can be nice sometimes, but mostly he just yells. And he can't stand it when any other guy even looks at me, which I don't really get 'cause he always puts me down. He can get physical sometimes, but he ain't hit me that much." Rose trailed off, embarrassed at the way she rambled.

Evie smiled encouragingly, "It's okay to talk about it, Rose. He sounds like a real dude. I think you should dump him as soon as you can so you can move on to someone better. 'Sides, you got a whole new selection of boys now."

They laughed and Rose realized how easy it was to talk to Evie. A lot of times when Rose tried to talk to Kathy, her friend often talked over her and drowned her out. Evie was a listener, and a good one at that.

Rose stretched before laying down on the grass behind her, feeling for the first time in a very long time, completely at ease. She stared at the clouds overhead, pretending she was in the field in Catoosa that her father always took her to. He always said that when she needed to escape or when she needed to be herself and couldn't do it, to go there.

She had always thought that the field was the only place that she could be herself and be completely happy. But now, lying there, she realized that she was perfectly content with where she was.

_Yes, they'll all come to meet me, arms reaching, smiling sweetly. It's good to touch the green, green grass of home. The old house is still standing though the paint is cracked and dry, and there's that old oak tree I used to play on._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks.


	10. Welcome Back Baby

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and Johnny Rivers owns _The Poor Side of Town._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**Monday, March 7, 1966**_

_That rich guy you've been seein' must have put you down. So welcome back baby, to the poor side of town. To him you were nothin' but a little plaything…_

School was pretty awkward for Rose. While she had moved to the North Side, she had yet to tell Eddie or Cherry that. So during the day she was a Soc. She couldn't help but feel like some sort of secret double agent, leading two completely opposite lives that no one else know about.

She was getting pretty sick of it and knew the time was coming to break it off with Eddie.

"Rose, where the heck are you goin'?"

Speak of the devil, she thought. Sighing, she stopped in the hall and waited for Eddie to catch up. They were about to head to their last class of the day and Rose's least favorite, English.

"Sorry, Ed. Just in a hurry, I guess."

He scoffed, adding, "Ha, yeah right. You aren't exactly the best at English, I think we _all_ know that."

Rose tried to ignore the stinging pain his words inflicted, but it still hurt. She always struggled with reading and Eddie's constant reminders never made it any easier. Still, she walked with her head held high and walked into the classroom, heading for her seat off to the side.

"Hey Eddie, um, how about we grab a bite after school. There's somethin' I wanna talk to you about."

Eddie looked confused, but smirked at Rose anyways and whispered, "Sure thing, babe."

The bell rang and all chatter slowly fell away to silence. As class began, Mr. Burrows stood slowly and walked around his desk, wearing his signature sneer.

"Today we shall be reading the last couple chapters of the book we've been covering. I think we should read them out loud."

Groaning erupted from both Soc and greaser as he said that. No one felt like reading out loud, but no one dreaded it more than Rose and for some reason, this teacher hated her guts.

"Rose, why don't you start us out?"

"Shit," she muttered.

She just knew coming to class was a bad idea.

**XXXXX**

"So, is that her boyfriend then?"

"I dunno; I guess so. You think she's gonna break it off with him?"

"Sounded like it the other day. It doesn't look like she's done it yet, though."

"Who gives a rat's ass? And why are we whispering?"

Kathy, Evie, and Sylvia sat in a corner booth at Kirby's Diner and for the last ten minutes had been shrewdly observing Rose and Eddie's conversation from afar. They had a feeling she was about to end things with him, so they were waiting to see what kind of explosion was going to follow. Well, _they_ being Kathy and Evie were waiting. Sylvia was just there because Dallas was sleeping.

The girls continued their hushed conversation, the topic turning from Rose to their boyfriends.

Over at the other table, Rose was gathering up the courage to tell Eddie what she needed to. She had noticed the girls over at another table and just knowing that they were there helped her rally up her courage. Yet she still had to form the words.

"Rose, you been pickin' at your fries the whole time. You gonna tell me what gives?"

She looked up into his gray eyes and searched desperately for a hint, even a trace of the boy she fell for. When she found none, Rose sighed and put down her fork.

"Alright, Eddie. There really ain't an easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it. The first part is that my ma and I moved. We were losin' money fast so we moved in with her brother. He lives on the North Side."

Eddie frowned a bit, looking genuinely confused. "So? You aren't some worthless greaser, Rosie, if that's what you're thinkin'."

"Just stop. Don't call them worthless, alright? They're my friends. That's the other part I need to say. I don't wanna pretend anymore, Ed. We don't love each other. All we do is fight about nothin'. Neither of us is happy anymore and it's just not worth it. I'm callin' us quits, Eddie."

She spoke quietly, afraid that if she said it any louder it may set him off. As she did speak, she gently undid the chain around her neck and slid his ring across the table to him. Rose looked up when she was finished and saw him staring fixedly at the ring, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You-you're jokin', right?"

"Not this time. Sorry, Ed."

When he looked at her, for a moment Rose saw true sadness. She knew at one point he had liked her, she always suspected it, but she also thought that part was long gone. Apparently he still had something for her, deep, deep down. Guilt flooded her and briefly, Rose wondered if she was wrong to do this.

Those feelings faded when almost as quickly as his emotions, the sadness was gone and his eyes turned a stormy gray. She braced herself for the fury she had become so accustomed to.

Eddie hissed from between clenched teeth, "You'll regret it, Cade. I can promise that."

The raging teen jerked the table slightly as he stood up and grabbed his ring from where it lay. He glared at her once more before storming out of the diner.

Rose closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. Even though he did scare her, and he had never threatened her that menacingly before, she couldn't help but feel relieved. They were finally done. She was free.

She smiled and opened her eyes, not surprised to see the girls in Eddie's previously occupied seat. They watched her with tense stares, waiting to see if she was alright. Sylvia stared indifferently out the window.

"So, how did it go?"

Looking at Evie, Rose said, "It's over."

Kathy squealed and clapped her hands, reminding Rose of a seal at a zoo. Evie and Rose laughed at her response and even Sylvia cracked a small grin.

"What do you girls have on the agenda for the afternoon?"

"Well, we were just gonna hang out around town for a bit, ya know - kill some time. I got homework, but I'm not really itchin' to do it," said Kathy, chatting away as Rose grinned happily.

Rose couldn't even bring herself to worry about what Eddie had warned her with. She had never felt so relieved in her life.

**XXXXX**

"Mary, I don't get why you gotta be so gosh darn difficult. She's your daughter for goodness sakes; you barely say three words to her!"

"Shut up and mind your own business, Raymond. I didn't ask your opinion."

Rose's mother was trying to make herself some lunch, but her brother was hell-bent on talking about her problems. Needless to say, they weren't seeing eye to eye on the matter.

"Look, I know you're still upset 'bout Scott and all, but –"

"Stop! Don't you talk about that son of a bitch in front of me. It wasn't my fault that he left and I have never been better! He was worthless and all he did was dump me with a kid that he didn't even want."

"Aw, Mar don't take it out on her. She didn't chase him off. You oughta at least talk to her! She's part of him that you have left and if you ain't careful, she'll be gone, too."

Slamming the plate down, Mary had had enough. She snatched her coat off of the rack and was out the door in seconds. Raymond shook his head and sat down where his sister had recently left, eating her sandwich mindlessly, wondering when on earth she had become so cold.

**XXXXX**

Evie and Sylvia were deep in conversation, something to do with a party at Bucks, while Kathy and Rose lead the way, as the four girls walked along the streets. They had gotten bored at the diner and were searching for something to do.

"I'm so _bored_," drawled Sylvia for the hundredth time.

The other three simply rolled their eyes and called back, "We know!"

"Honestly, you'd think she was a broken record player or somethin'," Kathy whispered, sending Rose into a fit of giggles.

A loudly revving engine caught their attention and Dally pulled up beside them.

"Thank God," Sylvia dramatically cried before calling out in her false, high-pitched voice, "Dally!"

Rose couldn't have been more relieved to see Dallas Winston. That meant she would be rid of Sylvia and her constant whining. That girl was one of the most spoiled teenagers Rose had ever had the disadvantage of meeting.

"Hop in. Evie, Steve was lookin' for ya. He's back at the DX. Wanna lift?"

Evie glanced at Kathy and Rose who nodded encouragingly.

"Sure!"

Without a word or a glance to the last two girls, Dally tore off down the road. Rose simply rolled her eyes at his retreating car and Kathy let out a large sigh.

"Oh gosh, I couldn't stand to be with her anymore! I dunno how Evie does it. But then again, she does talk to Angela Shepard sometimes. I dunno, but she sure ain't my favorite person."

"Hey Kathy," Rose interrupted, "What do you know about Tim Shepard?"

Kathy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Rosie, if you wanna date a gang leader, you should go for Roger's buddy, Dean Cannon. He's leader of the Tigers. Boy, is he somethin'. 'Sides, I don't think Rog would be too happy if my best friend was datin' a Shepard. Tim's nothin' but trouble Rose; don't even think of him."

Rose stuffed her hands in her pockets and tuned her friend out. Vaguely, she wished for Evie to be there still. At least she would listen to her rather than talk over her. But, Rose conceded, Kathy was a great friend and she probably did know more about the gangs than she did.

Clamping her mouth shut and smiling along, Rose listened as Kathy described her latest date with Two-Bit in great detail.

**XXXXX**

Dally sat, sipping his beer at the bar at Buck's, looking around at the party that was booming in front of him. Sylvia had already plastered herself at his side, and he knew what she was looking for. What the hell, he thought, there's nothin' better to do.

Eventually, Dal saw Tim come swaggering in and knew it was only a matter of time before he confronted him about the betting money that Dally owed him. They had made a bet on a couple of races, but Dal had been short the cash. Tim, of course, had a memory like an elephant and was planning on hounding Dally until he got what he was owed.

"Winston. You got the money?"

Nothin' like cuttin' to the chase, he thought.

"And what if I don't, Shep. What are you gonna do 'bout that?"

Tim smirked at him and shook his head slightly. "You got balls, Dallas, I'll admit that. You're either gonna pay me the cash or you're gonna pay hell for it."

"I'm shakin' in my boots."

"You should be."

The two hardened teens held a silent stare off, each daring the other to look away first. Eventually, Dallas took a deep breath and dug around in his jacket pocket, pulling out the hundred that he owed his friend.

"Here ya are. Now get off my ass. I got some, uh, business to attend to."

"You had the cash the whole time, didn't you?"

Dally simply smirked in response before lighting up another cancer stick.

"Wise ass."

Shepard turned and walked away. Dally was just glad he was out of his hair for the time being. He had almost forgotten what he had planned for the evening.

"Dally, baby. How 'bout we head upstairs now?"

Sylvia's velvety voice in his ear and her roaming hands caught his attention really fast. With one curt nod, he grabbed one of her hands and led the way up to his room.

**XXXXX**

As the red and gold hues from the sky faded away into the inky black, Rose breathed in the night air. She felt so at peace, so relaxed; she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. The whole thing was such a new feeling to her, Rose wasn't sure how to react.

Eventually, Rose stood up from the bench and brushed her skirt clean. She started heading home, wishing vaguely that she had brought along a coat as goose bumps popped out on her bare arms. While she walked, Rose sang quietly to herself, light-hearted and oblivious to the fact that she was being followed.

A sudden revving of an engine caught her attention and Rose turned around quickly, noticing the corvette that had been trailing her for the past few blocks. Her heart rate doubled, and she felt sweat break out on her brow. But she heard Johnny's voice from a long time ago, telling her to stay calm when she was scared, so she tried to appear relaxed.

Eddie climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut with unnecessary force. His words from before came back to haunt her. He very rarely broke a promise to her, and she could see he intended on making her life hell now.

"Hey there, baby," he drawled. It was clear even from several feet away that he was reeling drunk.

"Eddie…you should go home. You're drunk."

"Yeah, I know I am. Ain't it great?"

"I-I gotta get goin', Ed."

His face turned to stone and his voice lowered to a menacing growl. "You're not goin' anywhere tonight unless it's home with me. You don't just _dump_ me. What, did you find another guy? Some _greaser_?"

"No! Eddie, just stop it –"

"It is! You got some slimy hood you're runnin' around on me with! You're a lil' whore, just like your mama."

By this time, he was inches from her face, his breath reeking of liquor. Subconsciously, Rose pulled back, but Eddie caught her by the wrist. He held it in a vicelike grip, causing her to whimper gently. They were so wrapped up in their confrontation, they didn't hear the approach of another car.

"Eddie, please –"

"Shut up. You're comin' home with me one way or another. What's it gonna be Rosie, the easy way or the hard way?"

"Evenin' folks."

Rose had never been so relieved to hear another voice in her life and she turned towards the source. Out from the shadows, a cool looking Tim stepped into the streetlight. He flicked his cigarette butt away, the ember creating a glowing streak into the night.

"Who the hell're you?"

"That's not important. But if you wanna keep that hand I suggest you take it offa her right now."

Without thinking, Eddie released Rose. Something in this other boy's voice had him on edge and even through his drunken haze, he could tell Tim wasn't someone to mess with. Trying to muster up some sobriety and confidence, Eddie stood taller and tried to push Rose out of the way.

In one swift move, Tim closed the distance between them and stood between Ed and Rose, keeping her safely shielded behind him. He leveled Eddie with another one of his cold stares. It seemed like he was going to let Ed leave as he turned around to face Rose, but the Soc wouldn't have that.

"What, hood? You think she wants to go with _you_? She's comin' home with me. Dick."

Rose watched as Tim closed his eyes and sighed, almost exasperated. He looked at her for a moment, his gaze inscrutable, before throwing a fierce punch to Eddie's jaw. It knocked him to the ground instantly. Without wasting anytime, Tim kicked him in the gut and stood back, waiting for the drunk to make another move.

He wasn't going to go down that easy though, and Eddie struggled to stand. He threw a poorly aimed punch in Tim's general direction, which he easily deflected. With one final punch, Tim knocked the other boy backwards.

Eddie sat on the ground for a moment, clearly debating what to do. He settled for glaring fiercely in their direction and stumbling over to his car.

"It's not over, Rose. Don't forget it." And with that, he sped off, driving erratically into the night.

When the car disappeared, Tim turned once more to see how Rose was, having finished the immediate threat. She was standing a little ways off from him, holding her right arm gently and looking on with a forced, confident expression. Tim could tell she didn't like to watch fights and he felt slightly bad that he may have actually scared her.

"Hey," he started in a quiet voice, "You alright there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, thank you. I dunno what woulda happened. He is my, well he _was_ my boyfriend."

Tim nodded and reached out to her, "Lemme see that wrist."

She held her arm out and Tim noted that it was an angry red which would fade into dark bruises. That son of a bitch had a grip, he thought. Looking up from her arm, he noted that her eyes were bright, but there were no tears threatening to flow. Broad's got guts.

"How 'bout I drive you home."

It wasn't a question, but more a statement. Still, Rose stood her ground as he started to walk towards his car.

She found her voice and called out, "I'd rather walk. You don't hafta come, though. You did plenty already."

Tim turned back around and studied the girl carefully. She stood with a front of confidence, yet there was a hesitant nature to her motions. Clearly she wanted some fresh air, but she was eyeing his car with great desire. Rose didn't want to be alone, that much Tim knew.

"Nah, we can walk. It's cool."

"_We?_"

"Sorry, doll. I don't trust you walkin' around after all that. Don't mind if I join you." Tim lit up, marking the end of the discussion.

Rose sighed and started walking with her new companion. Tim offered her a smoke and was surprised when she accepted. He had a lot to learn about this girl, that much was for sure. Silently, Tim observed her and she watched him. There was little conversation, but neither of them felt awkward.

"So, Rose. You dated a guy like that, Soc, I mean, so why are you on this side of town?"

She shrugged. "I just moved in not long ago. He and I were still datin' from when I lived on the South Side."

The girl cast him a wary glance and added, "I ain't a Soc. I never was."

Tim had to smirk at that and took a stab in the dark. "You met Randle, haven't ya?"

That earned a laugh out of her, which he took for confirmation. The conversation lulled once more, and Tim walked a little closer to her, testing her boundaries. Rather than push him away as he expected, she seemed comfortable with the distance. Easy broad, he thought smirking.

Upon reaching the front walkway to her home, Rose started to head inside. Tim caught her elbow and gently pulled her back. Even he wasn't sure why he had the urge to be sure she was alright, yet he went with it as his instincts were almost always right.

"You gonna be okay then?"

She nodded and quietly said, "Thanks, Tim. For all of this."

"No problem, doll. Listen, that Soc gives you anymore trouble you let me know."

"Sure. So, uh, g'night then."

"Yeah. Night."

He watched her walk up the stairs and open the door. She turned back to glance at him once before disappearing inside. Tim shook his head and rubbed his neck, wondering what he was bothering with her for. Little did he know, she was inside wondering the same thing.

**XXXXX**

"Rose, that you?"

"Yeah, Ma, it's me. I was just out with some friends. Sorry."

"Um, do you want some dinner? We got a guest."

Stunned, Rose glanced into the kitchen and saw her mother, hair pulled back and working over the stove. It was such a strange sight, Rose couldn't begin to speak. Her mother was actually cooking for them again. Her eyes travelled over to the table and noticed her cousin sitting silently, smiling at her.

"Johnny! What are you doin' here? Uh, where's Uncle Ray?"

"He's out with some lady friend, I 'spose. Well, have a seat, I guess," her mother responded.

Without being asked twice, she plopped down next to Johnny. She grinned as she realized he was wearing the new denim jacket she bought him for his birthday.

"How ya been, Bess?"

"Oh, I'm doin' alright, Johnnycakes. I dumped Eddie today!" All thoughts of her encounter with Eddie were driven from her mind as Rose sat down to eat with her best friend.

He beamed at her. "Ya did? Gol, Rose I'm proud of ya! That's great. You gotta feel great about that."

"Oh, I do. What made you decide to come on over here, Johnny?"

"I haven't seen ya, so I wanted to drop in," he said before lowering his voice, "'Sides, I wanted to see how things were with your ma and all that."

Rose nodded and turned to glance in the kitchen again. She saw her family, fractured but still a family, once again together and she couldn't help but hope that the changing events in her life were the start of better times. Heavens only knew she could use a new start.

_Not much more than an overnight fling. To me you were the greatest thing this boy had ever found. And girl it's hard to find nice things on the poor side of town._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks.


	11. Help Me Understand

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Avril Lavigne owns _Stop Standing There_.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Saturday, March 12, 1966**_

_All this talking to you, I don't know what I'm to do. I don't know where you stand, what's inside of your head._

About eight in the morning, Rose was helping her mother clean up from breakfast when the doorbell began ringing.

"I'll get it."

She hurried to the front door and couldn't contain her surprise when she saw Soda grinning broadly in at her.

"Heya, Rose! You got a minute?"

"Sure thing. Uh do you wanna come inside?"

"Nah, I can't stay long anywho. So, are you busy today?"

Rose fixed him with a sarcastic stare and said, "Nope. Shoot, Soda you oughta know I ain't ever busy."

He laughed loudly. "Yeah, alright. Well we're all goin' on another big date 'cause I want everyone to meet my new girl, Sandy. I wanted you to come along. The gals will all be there too, so you can ignore good ole Stevie."

They both had to chuckle at the thought of Rose's last encounter with Steve Randle.

"Yeah, I reckon I can tag along. I am dateless this time though," she said, pretending to pout.

"Aw, well bring Johnny along! He can be your date for the afternoon!"

Rose burst out laughing and gasped, "If you can convince Johnnycakes to go along with everyone, then he can be my date. But either way, I'm in."

"Great! Two-Bit will swing by around 11, savvy?"

"Sure, sure. See ya later, Soda!"

Walking back inside, Rose noticed her mother watching her carefully.

"Who was that, Rosie?"

"Oh, just a friend, Ma. His name's Soda Curtis. Is it alright if I go out with Johnny, Kathy, and some other friends?"

Instead of answering her, Mary countered with a question of her own. "How come you went and made so many friends so quick over here, but all you did was mope around at the other house?"

Rose seriously considered that for a moment before quietly answering her. "'Cause I ain't a Soc. I don't like 'em or look like 'em or even act like 'em. These guys here…they don't expect me to be anyone but Rose. They like me, for me."

Mary stared hard at her daughter. Here Rose was, happy when she was poor, something that she herself had always despised. And then Rose hated being rich because she felt it was too superficial. Stunned that she knew so little about her own child, Mary could only nod her approval and watch as Rose's face lit up.

"Thanks, Ma."

**XXXXX**

Although Johnny hadn't been able to come along, Rose was still excited about her date and she couldn't stop her knee from shaking as they drove along. She loved a chance to get out with all of her friends and get out on a dance floor.

She rode along in the backseat of Two-Bit's car, Kathy in the front. The two of them were bickering over something, so Rose tuned it out and listened instead to the radio. Music sure was a nice way to block out the rest of the world, she thought.

Finally, they pulled into Buck's parking lot and Rose noticed for the first time that Sylvia and Dallas were nowhere in sight. She couldn't help but think that this day just kept getting better.

The three couples and the tag along headed inside. The minute they entered the door, the smoke and music overwhelmed their senses. Glancing at Soda's girl, Rose couldn't help but chuckle at how out of place the poor thing looked. Rose doubted she had ever set foot in a place anything like Buck's.

They made their way to a corner table and all crowded in. Rose felt completely at ease, even in the cramped atmosphere and as the beers started coming, she couldn't have felt better.

After their orders were placed and Two-Bit and Kathy disappeared, Rose started to take the time to really observe this Sandy. She was pretty in a porcelain doll sort of way. She had these crystal blue eyes and straight blonde hair. Rose supposed that she was gorgeous, but the girl just seemed too flawless.

"So, Sandy, are you new in town?"

The other girl turned to look at her and spoke in a soft voice. "Yeah. My parents decided they wanted to move closer to my school."

Rose nodded, but couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Sandy seemed like she was breakable and it annoyed Rose to no end. As a matter of fact, she's rather deal with Sylvia than this girl. It wasn't that she was rude or anything like that; she just seemed too innocent.

"Well hey there, Evie! Guys! Who is this?"

Closing her eyes against the offensively girlie voice, Rose wished desperately that she hadn't thought anything about Sylvia. It seemed like just thinking about her had summoned her from the great beyond and now, standing at the table with Dally, here she was.

"Hey there, Syl. This is my girl, Sandy. Sandy, this is Dally's gal, Sylvia."

The two blondes nodded their greetings and Rose could almost see Sylvia sizing Sandy up, calculating her every angle and blemish, analyzing her down to her last nail. Smirking, Rose enjoyed being the observer for once and _not_ the subject under the microscope.

Excusing herself, Rose hopped up and made her way out onto the floor. Before long, a tall, blond boy came over to her.

"You wanna dance, babe?"

She smirked at him and nodded, moving closer to him. Before long they were moving in time to the beat and Rose had nearly forgotten the table full of friends that were glancing at her.

"You gotta name, sweetheart?"

"Rose. Do you?"

He smiled warmly at her and called, "Wes. Nice to meet you, Rosie."

"You too, Wes."

Before long, Rose started to get pretty hungry. Kindly, she thanked Wes and headed back to her table. Thankfully the food had arrived and throwing herself back in her seat, Rose ignored the questioning glances thrown at her by Evie and the newly returned Kathy.

As the dinner went on, they were visited by another unexpected guest.

"Hey Winston. You ridin' for Slash J next weekend?"

Rose's head shot up and sure enough, there stood the calm and collected Tim. She bent her head back over her plate but couldn't keep her eyes from wandering over to him. Subconsciously, Rose traced the fading bruises on her wrist, remembering just how he had appeared when she needed him most.

"Yeah, what's it to you Shepard?"

Tim shrugged and said, "Not to me. Buck was wonderin' 'bout his money and apparently you scared him shitless last time he tried talkin' to you. He asked someone with more balls to talk to ya."

"Hey watch the language, Tim ole boy. We're in the presence of some fine ladies," Two-Bit quipped, smirking at Kathy who simply rolled her eyes.

After that, Tim finally noticed Rose sitting there.

"Hey, Rose. How ya doin'?"

She looked up at him and simply shrugged, stunned he had actually acknowledged her in front of the guys. "Alright. Thanks."

He nodded, his eyes flickering over her arm, and was about to speak again when Sylvia cut across him.

"Oh _Tim_," she drawled, "I was just thinkin' the other day when I saw you drivin' around in the tuff lookin' car of yours, are you gonna be drag racin' anytime soon? I sure would like to see that."

For once, Rose and Dally had the same expressions. They were both disgusted and annoyed with the fake blonde who was clearly throwing herself at Tim in order to get his attention away from Rosie.

Tim just smirked and folded his arms. "I ain't too sure about that now, Sylvia. We'll see. So Winston, Rose, I'll see y'all around."

With that, the older hood walked away from the table, leaving two fuming teenagers, a smug looking Sylvia, and an awkward tension among the rest of the group.

**XXXXX**

The only thing that came from the resulting strain after Tim left the table was a rise in tempers and who better to argue with than Steve. Before too long, things between Rose and him just got mean.

"Ya know, I really think you oughta leave. It ain't like you _belong_ here anyways," Steve spat.

He watched as she blinked like she'd been slapped after he said that. Steve didn't know why he was being so mean; it wasn't like Rose had done anything to him all night. As a matter of fact, she'd been staying out of his way and yet, he still got so angry whenever she opened her mouth.

Two-Bit was rip-roaring drunk and laughing hysterically while Dal was just smoking his Kools, looking indifferent. No one was standing up for Rose and she didn't fail to notice that. Soda was too wrapped up in Sandy to notice the confrontation going on anyways.

"Ha, maybe you oughta head on home Rosie! Mama may start worryin' 'bout her lil' flower!"

Cracked up by his pun, Two-Bit doubled over laughing. Kathy looked at him, mortified. She slapped his arm hard and glared.

"What the hell is your deal tonight? She ain't done anything wrong, and you're just cackling like a drunk fool!"

"Aw c'mon, Kathy. They're just havin' some fun. Shoot, maybe they're right anyways. I bet if Rose left we could _all_ have some fun."

The two girls turned to stare at Dallas, both of them stunned by his sudden input. It seemed that they had had enough of the abuse, because Rose stood suddenly and grabbed her jacket, Kathy following close behind.

"Steven, you're damn lucky that Evie wasn't around, 'cause she sure as hell woulda hit the road too. And goodnight, _Keith_. You better find another way to get off tonight, 'cause you sure as hell ain't gettin' any of this!" And with that, the two girls stormed away from the table.

Two-Bit sobered up a bit at that and stared around at the boys, surprised that they were suddenly alone.

"Well shoot, how does she think I been gettin' along all these years."

That was all it took to set him off, but as Two-Bit chortled and Dally smirked, Steve couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the way he acted. She _was_ new, after all, and she wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

**XXXXX**

Outside on the porch, Rose stood sullenly beside Kathy, the blonde ranting away about the boys and their stupidity while the darker girl fell silent. She kept hearing Steve in her mind, completely oblivious to just how deeply his words cut her.

Even that stupid Winston, always smirking at her, almost egging her on the whole time got under her skin. Rose felt her hand clench into a fist at the thought of his stupid smirk. The girls stood outside for a few moments, realizing that they were in need of a new ride home.

"You ladies lookin' for someone?"

Spinning around, Rose found herself face to face with none other than Tim once again. Rose glanced quickly behind him to see where Sylvia was and she breathed a strange sigh of relief when she realized the blonde was nowhere in sight.

Looking up, she couldn't help but fall into those deep, brooding eyes every time she saw them, especially after he helped rid her of her Eddie problem.

Kathy saved her the trouble of speaking. "No we are not, Tim. Rose, c'mon. I see Rog over there. He can give us a ride."

But when Kathy began stalking away, she realized she was alone. Rose was still standing on the porch, staring down the eldest Shepard, who was silently staring back.

"Rose! Let's g–"

"You go on without me, Kath. I'll catch ya later."

"No way. Nuh uh. You ain't walkin' home from here," Kathy retorted, although she had a feeling Rose wasn't implying that she planned to walk.

"You think I'd let a nice girl like her _walk_ with the way things are 'round here? I'll give ya a ride home if ya want," Tim finally spoke, his voice low and even.

Kathy just stared at them, her mouth hanging wide open. Rose wished that she would close it. All she could hear was her mother telling her a fly would get in if she left her mouth hang open too long. Biting back a laugh, Rose decided to keep that piece of advice to herself.

"See? It's fine, Kathy, honest."

What had started out as an innocent conversation was quickly drawing attention. Roger had noticed Kathy and saw Tim nearby. Needless to say, he and four other Tigers were suddenly backing Kathy and three of the Shepard boys were standing next to Tim.

"Problem, Shepard," Roger leered.

"Nope, unless you plan on startin' one. I was just offerin' Rose here a ride home."

Roger studied him a moment before saying, "Fine. Kathy get in my car."

"But –"

"Now." His tone made it clear that any further discussion was pointless, so Kathy gave up.

Roger and his boys made no move to leave as Kathy grudgingly walked away, glancing behind her every few steps. Tearing his fierce gaze away from Tim, Rog looked to Rose.

"You sure you wanna go with this hood?"

Rose stiffened at the condescending tone of his voice and replied coolly. "I think I can make that call for myself, Roger."

He shrugged, saying, "Fine by me. Just don't you be bringin' my sister around 'em."

With one last glare, the Tigers retreated. When Rose turned, she was surprised to see a couple of the Shepard guys smirking approvingly at her.

Tim noticed her eyeing the boys behind them, so he introduced her. "Rose, this is Tony Price, Ricky Fuller, and Wesley Nelson. Guys, Rose Cade."

Tony was a tall, fierce looking brunette. He had black eyes and a smirk that made him look all the more dangerous. Ricky was an average looking guy, but she could see the creases in his forehead that came from too much frowning. When Rose looked over at Wesley, she was surprised to see he was the boy she had danced with earlier. He smiled openly at her and slouched up against the post. He reminded her of a gangly puppy dog.

They all nodded their greetings and a slightly tense silence fell. Rose knew the guys wanted to talk business, but they didn't dare do it in front of her.

Finally, Tim surprised her by speaking directly to her. "You ready to hit it?"

"Um, sure. Let's jam."

It was Tim's turn to smirk and he threw his arm around her shoulders, gently steering Rose towards his car. Even the casual gesture made Rose feel good, and in a strange way, safe. In the back of her mind, Rose heard the stories she was told about Tim being a ladies' man, doing whatever it took to get the girl he wanted. She could hear Evie as clear as day, yet she pushed those stories away and decided to stop being so paranoid.

When they reached his car, Rose couldn't hide her surprise as Tim opened her door for her. Whoever said hoods weren't smooth, she thought.

The ride back to her house was quiet, but not uncomfortable. After asking where she was heading, Tim fell silent and Rose followed suit. He had the radio on with The Mamas and The Papas playing softly. Rose was humming along, oblivious to the fact that Tim was listening.

Eventually, they pulled up in front of the dark house and stared at it.

"Thanks for the ride, Tim."

"No problem. Thanks for singin' to me."

Rose had never been more thankful for the darkness than she was at that moment. She felt her cheeks heat up dramatically and was positive they were a bright red.

"Oh. Uh, no problem."

"Relax, I thought it was tuff. So, anyone home in there?"

Tim's gaze had reluctantly shifted from studying the girl's face to the home they were sitting in front of.

"Prolly not. Ma will be out somewhere. Who knows with Uncle Ray. He's like a kid in a man's body, ya know? It's, uh, annoying." Rose trailed off, embarrassed once again that she had rambled on so unnecessarily.

Tim, however, seemed fine with it. He chuckled and climbed out of the car, walking around to open her door once more. Rose climbed out and smiled up at the older boy.

"Thanks again. You planning on makin' this a habit? Bringin' me home, I mean."

Smiling at her, he replied, "And what if I am? That alright with you?"

Rose blushed once more and simply said, "Yeah, I think so. So, um, I'll see you around?"

She hated how interested her voice sounded, so she tried standing a bit indifferently in order to counteract it. Tim noticed and smirked again, getting back in his car. But just before he pulled away, Tim called out the open window to her.

"You can bet on it, doll."

The car sped away into the night, leaving a beaming Rose behind. Snapping her out of her daydreaming was the shrill phone ringing in her house. She darted up the stairs and was just in time to see her sleepy looking mother answer the phone.

"Yes, she just came in. Just a second."

Mary held the phone out and mouthed _Kathy_. Rose nodded her thanks and picked the phone up. She waited for her mother to go back to bed before speaking to her friend.

"Hello?"

"Rose Elizabeth Cade what in the Sam heck were you thinkin'? Did you get home alright? What did Tim even say? Glory, Rose I dunno what's got in your mind, but you'd better get it out right this second. So, why on earth –"

"Kathy! Relax. Please. Tim gave me a ride home, that was it. Nothing happened. Listen, I need you to do me a favor though, Kath. I'm asking you as my best friend here. Can you do somethin' for me?"

A pause on the other end was followed by a reluctant, "What is it Rose? And I'm only agreein' 'cause you ain't asked for anything ever before."

"Keep this between us; the whole Tim givin' me a ride thing. I don't want it gettin' around and everything. It would just sound bad, ya dig? Please."

"Fine. But I expect you to keep me informed here, even though nothin' else better happen. I _am_ your best friend after all."

Rose sighed in relief. "Sure thing, Kath! My ma wants me to get off the line now, so I'll catch ya later. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hanging up and quickly hurrying to her room, Rose threw herself on the bed. She muffled her face in the pillow and tried desperately to smother out the strange feeling she kept getting whenever Tim was around. Yet even when she stood up and got ready to go to bed, she couldn't bring herself to admit she disliked the feeling.

**XXXXX**

Sitting in his room, Tim smoked another cancer stick as Curly snored quietly in the bed next to him. Finally his younger brother fell asleep after questioning him constantly about where he had gotten off to. The last thing he needed was impulsive, dumb ole Curly finding out about Rose before Tim had even sorted out how he felt about her.

That was bothering him quite a bit. He couldn't figure out why he had done what he did tonight. Tim had watched as Rose started looking uncomfortable at her table, as she stood and stormed out the door, and as she tried to figure out where she was going next.

Tim didn't miss the subtle pink tinge that appeared on her cheeks whenever they met eyes. He also didn't miss how relieved she looked to be able to go with him rather than Bennett. That fact made him feel proud; a gal was choosing him over some Tiger.

Why though? Why did he care so damn much what she thought or felt, or even what happens to her? That answer was what kept Tim smoking. He couldn't figure it out. One thing was for sure though, he _was_ going to see her again.

Eventually Tim fell into a restless sleep; one that was consumed with green eyed, tan, little greaser girls.

_All this thinking of you, is that what you're doing too? You're always on my mind. I talk about you all of the time._

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, thanks go out to my faithful reviewers.


	12. Please Don't Walk Away

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Good Charlotte owns _Say Anything_.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Saturday, March 12, 1966**_

_Don't say a word. I know you feel the same. Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything. Please don't walk away, I know you want to stay. _

Johnny sat on the swings, smoking calmly. He smiled as he watched Rose wind her swing chains up and then let them unravel, spinning her faster and faster. Her laugh made him smile wider and when her spinning stopped, she was beaming at him, looking happier than he had seen her in a long time.

"Oh gol, Johnny. It's been ages since I just spent the whole day doin' nothin'."

"Yeah, I bet. You sure been busy lately. Hey, uh, do you mind if Dally shows up? He mentioned he might today."

Rose stared at her cousin; ignoring the hint of disappointment she heard when he mentioned her being busy. She was too busy discerning the look that crossed over his face when he talked about his friend.

"You really look up to him, don't you Johnnycakes?"

Shrugging, he said, "I dunno, man. He's my best buddy. He's real…tuff."

"Speak of the devil."

Sauntering up slowly to the two Cades was none other than Dallas Winston. He looked every bit the calm, cool greaser he was, smoking his Kools and wearing his shades. Rose caught herself admiring the ease with which he carried himself and quickly shook the thought away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Priss and Johnnycakes. How's it goin' man?"

Rose smirked as the boys shook hands and turned her bright eyes to the sky. She tuned their conversation out and was perfectly content daydreaming until Dally blocked her view. He glanced down at her and for a few moments they locked eyes.

What the hell was with this broad, he wondered. She wasn't _anything_ like Johnny. But as he looked in her eyes, he saw hints of the same pain and same caution that he knew so well from his buddy. Shaking his head, he looked away, not wanting to involve himself in her drama.

She couldn't help but frown in confusion, wondering why on earth he was looking at her so intensely and why he had blocked her light.

"You want somethin', Dallas?"

"Nah, you know you ain't 'sposed to look in the sun, Miss Priss. Just tryin' to help save your eyesight."

"Oh glory, what would I do without you? You saved my vision! Thank you _so_ much," she drawled.

Much to her surprise, Dally burst out laughing. She looked at him in shock and noticed that for the first time, the teen looked his age. He looked every bit the seventeen year old greaser that he was. His laughter made both Johnny and Rose smile.

"Rosie, he was just messin' with ya," Johnny chided.

"I know. Don't mean I can't mess back."

After an appraising glance, Dal finally said, "You dig alright, Miss Priss."

"So do you, Winston."

Even though he wasn't quite sure they were going to be the best of friends, Johnny knew that there had been some sort of silent agreement made between the two of them. For that, he was relieved.

The trio was so focused on their conversations and enjoying the bright sunshine, they didn't notice the blue mustang idling on the street across the way. The driver was studying the three teens carefully.

When it seemed he had seen enough, Bob Sheldon drove off, going to pick up some friends. He would be back though. He needed to get revenge for his friend. That would be the last time a broad double crossed his best friend for some black haired, little greaser.

**XXXXX**

"Curly! Get the fuck outta here!"

"Oh geez. Sorry, man."

Groaning, Tim rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at the girl next to him. Why he had brought her to _his_ house to get some of all places, he had no idea. He could have just headed out to Bucks and wouldn't have been bothered once. But no, he didn't do that.

Staring at the passed out brunette, he struggled to recall just where they had met. Hell, he thought, it'd be a bonus if he could even remember her name. It was something like Deborah maybe? Dorothy? Looking her over, he suddenly remembered it was Donna. Donna DuBois, also known around the bars as Double D, Tim thought with a smirk.

He climbed carelessly out of bed and started rummaging around for a change of clothes. As he made noise, Donna started to wake up.

"Mmm, good morning, Tim," she hummed.

He simply offered a grunt in greeting as he sifted around for a clean shirt.

"What, is that the best you can give me?"

He turned to give her one of his infamous _I'm done with you_ looks before adding, "You ain't stupid; I'm sure you can find the way out from here."

Donna sat up and frowned at him, not bothering to cover herself up. "What the hell d'you mean by that? You think I'm like some used up condom you can just throw out?"

"Go home, Donna."

Without another glance, Tim headed across the hall to the bathroom. Before he got cleaned up, Tim leaned over the banister and called Curly upstairs. He watched amused as his younger brother tripped over his feet in his haste to get to Tim's side.

Curly was like a stupid, overgrown and over loyal puppy; always willing to do Tim's dirty work. At least, that's how Tim saw him. And until Curly grew up and wised up, that's how it would be.

"Yeah, Tim?"

"Get Donna outta here if she ain't out on her own in five minutes."

"Wait, what? What am I 'sposed to do, drag her out the door or somethin'?"

Tim smirked at him before clapping a firm hand on his shoulder. "You're a big boy, Curly. You can handle some hung over broad."

Ignoring his brother's stunned face, Tim slammed the bathroom door behind him and stared in the mirror. I need to shave, he thought.

The sudden sound of girlish squealing and Curly's grunting met his ears and Tim laughed quietly to himself. He had given his brother the duty of dealing with Donna simply because he thought it would amuse him. Once again, Tim was right; it was damn funny to listen to.

As Tim enjoyed the silence that had fallen over the house once the loud broad was gone, his mind travelled back to the many girls he had in his life. There were some that merely came into play for a night and then left or the others that were around for a few months.

While he thought over the faces and bodies of the visitors his bed had met, he couldn't help but picture Rose's bright green eyes and her softly flushed cheeks. He rubbed his face again, wondering why the hell he kept thinking about this broad. Tim didn't even know her, but here he was thinking about her. Maybe I just need to bag her and book it, he thought.

Smiling, Tim felt at least pacified for the moment. He shut his thoughts up for the time being and headed downstairs.

He walked past the kitchen, ignoring the screaming of his mother and the bellowing of his stepfather.

Tim was almost out the front door when Curly caught up to him. "Where ya headin', Tim?"

"Out. Hey, let the guys know I'll be around later tonight if any of 'em stop by."

"Sure thing."

After slamming the front door shut, Tim hopped in his challenger and sped away. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he intended on leaving those pesky thoughts far behind him.

**XXXXX**

"Kathy, I don't want you 'round Shepard and his goons, you hear me?"

"Oh shove it, Roger. I wasn't _with_ them; I was _with_ Rose."

"I don't give two shits who you was around. I saw you with Shepard and I ain't gonna say it again. You stay away from him."

Not waiting for the smart reply he knew was coming, Roger closed the door firmly behind him and headed over to Dean Cannon's place. Dean was his best buddy and the leader of the Tigers. Roger had been a member of the gang since he was ten, almost eight years ago and Dean had been in charge nearly that whole time.

Lighting up a smoke, Roger waltzed up the rickety stairs and entered Dean's shabby house. It was dimly lit, casting shadows over most of the rooms. The strong aroma of booze and grass reached his senses the moment he walked in and Roger couldn't help but wrinkle his nose.

Even if he didn't support the whole drug pushing, he kept his mouth shut good. That's what a second was supposed to do anyways.

"Car break down again, Bennett?"

"Nah, just felt like going for a walk, man."

Dean's yellow, catlike eyes shone in the hall as he came out to see Roger. The nineteen year old was as handsome as he was deadly. Dean had no concept of right or wrong, something everyone in town was well aware of. Even the other Tiger boys tried to keep their sisters at a safe range.

"So what are we doing today, Cannon?"

Sitting opposite him, Dean threw himself on the tattered couch, looking thoughtful.

"I think I'll send some boys up to Brumly and start pushin' up there."

Roger couldn't help but frown. "You sure? We already –"

Waving a hand impatiently, Dean interrupted, "I know what I'm doin'. That's why I'm in charge and _you're_ not." After a significant pause, he continued. "Brumly ain't got shit. They got River Kings on one side of 'em, so they ain't got anybody to back 'em. Relax, Bennett. Never took ya for such a broad."

Scowling, Roger fell silent. Like it or not, he _was_ only the second, so he just followed the orders that were thrown his way. Like a damn dog, he thought bitterly.

**XXXXX**

While they had been hanging out in the park that morning, Rose excused herself. In her haste to get out the door that morning, she had forgotten to eat breakfast and needless to say, she was pretty hungry. She bid Dally and Johnny goodbye and said she would catch up to them later.

As she finished eating, there was a harsh rapping at her front door. Frowning, Rose hurried to see who was calling. She was surprised to see a very flustered Two-Bit on her porch.

"Two-Bit? What are you –"

"Rosie, ya gotta come with me. C'mon!"

By then, she was already on the porch. Two-Bit grabbed her elbow and pulled her along with him.

"Wait a minute! Geez, Two, what's wrong?"

Turning to look at her, she saw his gray eyes clouded with fear and anger. She never in her life expected his next words to be, "Johnny got jumped."

Stunned, she allowed herself to be pulled along the rest of the way to the Curtis' residence and she was scared by the eerie silence that seemed to envelope the house. Rose didn't even realize that Two-Bit had released her arm and was already in the house, leaving her standing on the sidewalk alone.

Before she could bring herself to move, the door flew open with a crash and Dally was storming out. Rose wasn't so blind that she couldn't see the obvious fury in his eyes.

Without a glance or word, he brushed past her and threw open the gate.

"Don't go and do anything stupid, alright Dal?"

She wasn't sure why, but she felt she needed to make sure Dallas was going to be alright.

"Whatever you say, Miss Priss. He's been askin' for ya." And with that, Dal hurried off.

Unable to stall any longer, Rose forced herself into the silent house. Steve and Two-Bit were sprawled on the couch, both looking dark and grave. Ponyboy sat at the kitchen table, staring wide-eyed at his shaking hands.

"Hey there, Rosie."

Startled by his sudden appearance, Rose jumped when she spotted Soda in the hallway. For once, she noted that his bright eyes were burning with something close to rage.

"He's in the middle bedroom."

Rose nodded and made her body move down the narrow hall. She had never experienced an out-of-body moment, but something told her that this was one of those. Murmuring behind the door reached her ears and quietly, she pushed it open.

Darry was hunched over the bed, blocking her cousin from sight. He was speaking in soft, gentle tones and Rose felt herself begin trembling from the intensity. Every second she waited scared her more.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump once more. Soda smiled apologetically at her before speaking softly to Darry.

"Dar, Rosie's here."

The eldest Curtis gave her a weary, but reassuring smile. "I'll let you two be alone. He'll be alright, Rose. He's been more worried about you than anything."

She watched as the two brothers retreated to the living room, not sure she wanted to see the damage for herself.

"Bessie, are you alright?"

Hearing the broken voice of her best friend, Rose turned to face her fears. She couldn't keep the gasp that leaped from her lips as her eyes landed on his face. Rose stumbled to his side and clung to his outstretched hand.

"I-I'm fine, Johnnycakes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I t-thought, m-maybe they ca-ame after you," he whispered, exhausted from the effort of speaking.

"Shh, Johnny. Just lay quiet and rest. I'm just fine and you're gonna be too, savvy?"

He nodded and seemed relieved as he fell asleep, his fingers relaxing their grip on her hand.

Rose stared at his once innocent face and felt her stomach churn. One of his eyes was swollen shut, already an angry shade of purple. There were bruises and cuts scattered over his chest and arms. A deep gash marred his tan cheek and the torn flesh was still bleeding the tiniest bit.

Sniffling, Rose fought her emotions as she noticed the dried tears tracks that had run down his dirty cheeks. What the hell kind of monster would do this?

Rose kissed his hand and gently laid it back on the bed. Suddenly, Rose felt like the walls were closing in on her. Breathing became hard and tears burned at the back of her eyes.

She walked quickly into the living room and ignoring the questions and looks the gang was throwing at her, Rose ran out the front door. She had to escape the proof that everything she loved and knew was slowly being beaten down until it shattered.

**XXXXX**

"Well I'll be damned."

Tim had been cruising the streets for the past few hours, just driving to clear his mind. Yet here in front of him, running full speed down the road was the very person he had been trying to get out of his head.

Driving next to her slowly, Tim hung out his window. "Hey dollface, where's the fire?"

Rose stumbled from her sprint and turned to see who had interrupted her. Tim immediately saw something was wrong from how disheveled she looked. She had always struck him as a gal that had her shit together, but here she was looking like she got hit with a twister.

"Wanna ride?"

Without hesitating, she nodded and got in the passenger seat. When asked where she wanted to go, Rose simply said, "Away."

He knew enough about girls to know that you didn't ask questions when they were in a mood, you just did what you were asked to do. Having a younger sister, Tim learned the hard way what happened when you asked too many questions to a girl in a bad state.

As he sped out of town, Tim cast wary glances over at his female passenger. Her eyes were bright and shining, but she hadn't cried. Rose's black hair was tangled and a mess, her hands constantly fidgeting and pulling.

After what seemed like long enough, Tim pulled over to the side of the road and waited. He knew the explosion was coming, but he didn't push it. Instead, he casually lit up a smoke and offered her one. This time he wasn't as shocked when she accepted and took a deep drag.

"How could they?" Her voice came out low, almost like a growl.

Tim looked at her, letting her take her time.

"How the **hell** could they hurt him? He has never done _anything_ to _anybody,_ and they got the fuckin' balls to come over here and jump him. He has **never** hurt anyone. He never would. Why did they do it? How could they even think about it! Johnny deals with enough shit in his life; he didn't need this! He didn't deserve this!"

By the time she finished her voice had risen to a scream, painfully piercing the silence of the evening. Frowning, Tim began to piece together what she had told him. From the sounds of it, that quiet kid, Johnny, got jumped by the Socs. And it had to have been bad enough to send her out in the streets, completely ignoring the threats surrounding her.

"It shoulda been me. Oh God, I left him. It's _my_ fault this happened. I should never have left him there."

"Wait a minute there, sweetheart. From what I gather, you didn't hurt the kid. You didn't _know_ what was going to happen. So don't blame yourself."

Rose turned to look at him and this time, Tim could see the tears in her eyes. He had never seen her look so vulnerable and for some reason, instead of feeling like dumping her on her ass on the side of the road, Tim felt like helping her. What the hell, he thought again.

"He's my best friend, Tim. I just…I _left _him there. I left him to get hurt." A single tear made its way down her cheek, Rose too upset to even bother wiping it away.

"Slow down a second and think 'bout what you just said. You're feelin' all guilty 'cause you left him wherever he got jumped. But ain't you here with me right now? So didn't you leave him again, and prolly when he needs you even more?"

As realization dawned on her, Rose felt all of her energy drain out of her. She had run away to avoid facing her fears, yet she had run away from _Johnny_ when he did need her most. Sighing, she ran a hand through her tangled hair and threw the cigarette out the window.

"You're right. I gotta go back."

He nodded and offered her a small grin before pulling onto the road. They drove home in silence and when he pulled up in front of the Curtis' house, Rose leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Such an innocent gesture was so unfamiliar to him. Tim was used to a girl throwing herself at him, this seemed so…gentle.

"Thank you, Tim. For gettin' me off the streets and talkin' some sense into me. And for listenin' to my, uh, rant."

He rubbed the back of her hand gently and said, "Ain't no problem, babe. Now get in there and do what you gotta do. I'll see you around soon."

Tim watched as she entered the house and sighed. He hadn't had any intentions of pursuing this girl any further, yet she kept weaseling her way back into his thoughts. Well the hell with it then, he thought. If she worked so hard to get to him, she may as well stay.

**XXXXX**

Rose sat with Johnny for what seemed like hours, but eventually she knew she had to go home. She walked out into the living room and realized that the oldest and youngest members of the Curtis clan had fallen asleep hours before. The only ones still up at this hour were Soda and Steve.

"I'm gonna head on home now. I think he's finally fallen asleep for the night. My ma's gonna go ape shit if I don't show up soon. I'll see y'all tomorrow."

As she moved to head out the door, varying noises of shock sounded behind her.

"Wait a second! You ain't walkin' by your lonesome with the way things are," Soda piped up, looking nervous at the thought of Rose being alone. But then he looked at Steve. "Hey, you were about to head home anyways, Stevie. Why don't you walk with her?"

With a glare, Steve silently answered the question posed. Rose didn't have the time or patience for his attitude.

"I'll be fine, alright? I'll see y'all later. Give Johnny my best and if he needs me, come find me."

As she began walking down the sidewalk, she heard raised voices followed by a slamming door. Before too long, a disgruntled looking Steve appeared next to her.

"I ain't happy 'bout this, so let's just get goin'."

"My pleasure, asshole."

Just as they reached the entryway to Ray's house, a revving engine caught their attention. Steve tensed beside Rose and stood purposefully blocking her from view. They watched silently as the Socs drove slowly next to them, several sets of eyes peering out at them.

One voice in the car called out, "Hey baby, why don't you get on in here and let us show you a good time?"

Without stopping to think, Rose flipped them the bird. Her temper got the better of her and she realized too late the mistake she made. Steve seemed to realize it too, so he quickly stiffened his pose and did his best to look calm.

"Shit," he muttered. "Get in that house **now**."

Hearing both anger and slight fear in Steve's voice, she didn't hesitate to obey him. Rose hurried inside the gate, but stopped when she heard the cars doors open. She turned to see four Socs slowly surrounding Steve, another two sitting in the car silently.

One of the ones circling the tensed greaser was muttering quietly to him, but Rose couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. She strained to hear him and caught a few of his words.

"Stand aside grease, we need to teach your little slut there some manners."

Rose felt her blood run cold as she found herself thinking of her relationship with Steve. They were definitely less than friendly, but he wouldn't just stand aside, would he? But he _is_ outnumbered, another voice reasoned. Rose watched and waited for his response, terrified.

"Get lost."

She let out a breath that Rose didn't realize she had been holding at Steve's short answer. He didn't necessarily say no to them, but yet he was standing between her and four angry boys that were ready to fight.

The Socs quickly sprang into action and attacked. Steve held his own pretty well for being so vastly outnumbered, but it wasn't too long before he was on the ground with four boys pummeling him.

Rose could do nothing but watch, the overwhelming feeling of guilt cascaded over her as she saw him take the fierce beating that was meant for her. She strongly considered running for help, but she knew that they could easily catch up to her.

After what seemed like ages, Rose heard the distinct sound of glass breaking and shut her eyes tightly, afraid of what they were going to do. She knew this was dangerous, but now it could turn deadly. While she wasted even more time trying to decide what to do, she heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps and car doors.

She opened her eyes and saw the Socs driving quickly away. Rose was stunned to see Steve standing of his own accord, holding a broken bottle loosely in his hand.

"Steve –"

Her voice came out a broken whisper.

Steve whirled around to face her, fury showing on every inch of his face. He had a cut below his left eye that was bleeding profusely and bruises that were already starting to form all along his jaw line.

"You're a real idiot, ya know that? Look what you did."

"Come in the house. I-I'll help clean you up."

He barked out a laugh and said, "Ha, yeah right. Forget you."

"Just let me help!" She cried out as he started to turn away.

Steve turned back around, prepared to tell her she had done enough when he got a good look at Rose. She was shaken up by what had happened. Rose's eyes were bright and she kept reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to reign in the tears that were threatening to overflow once more.

Rose took advantage of his hesitation and grabbed his hand, pulling him quickly into the house. Steve didn't miss just how badly her hands shook and he was surprised that seeing him beaten up had scared her so much. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on her small hand and followed behind her silently.

Once inside the dark house, Rose flipped on a lamp in the living room. Without a word, she pointed to a comfortable looking chair before hurrying down the hallway. Steve sighed and sat down, groaning a bit from the pain that had already started to spread.

He rubbed his forehead, a strong headache raging. He didn't know if it was from the Socs or from Rose, but he was willing to bet it was a close tie between the two.

Down the hall, Rose grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. Clutching it to her chest, Rose closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. The guilt that she was feeling began to rise like bile in her throat and, swallowing firmly, she rushed back into the living room. She was trying valiantly to keep herself busy in order to ignore her emotions.

When she knelt in front of Steve, the kit open beside her, he eyed her trembling body warily. Steve wondered if he should trust her with a needle that close to his eye.

"Uh, I can do this myself, ya know. And maybe Darry oughta –"

Rose looked at him and Steve fell silent. He saw the guilt and the fear in her eyes, making them look wide and wild, and realized that this was her way of trying to fix it. She knew it was her fault he had been jumped and that was why she had wanted to stitch him up so desperately. Seeing that, Steve lost all of his edge to push her away.

"You wanna drink? May help numb it before I try stitching." She was still whispering and Steve had to strain in order to catch what she was saying.

"Nah, I'll be alright."

Rose debated for a minute before saying, "Well, _I_ sure as hell need one."

He watched as she searched through the cupboard for a bottle of something. Steve thought vaguely that the whole thing would have been pretty funny to watch, the tiny little cherry searching for a bottle of liquor, but under current circumstances it hurt to smile, so he tried not to.

Finally, Rose returned with a bottle of Jack and took a swig. Once again, Steve felt another twinge of fear at the thought of a very shaky, now intoxicated Rose stitching his face, but before he could object, she was cleaning the cut and had begun patching it up.

The two of them sat in silence, Rose completely concentrated on her work and Steve watching her carefully. She still looked pretty bad, but she wasn't trembling like a leaf anymore. Rose finished up shortly after and she went to put the kit back in the bathroom.

Entering the living room, Rose was stunned to see Steve still sitting there, now drinking _her_ Jack. Without a word, she went back into the kitchen and grabbed a small glass. She took the bottle, poured some more in it for herself before curling up on the couch as far from Steve as she could get.

Eventually, Steve broke the silence. He muttered a single word, hoping it would be enough.

"Thanks."

Rose stared at him in shock. He hadn't said it sarcastically, or harshly. Steve hadn't even smirked in her direction. He had meant it.

Sighing in relief, Rose whispered back, "Thank_ you_."

They sat there for about a half hour, just drinking together, not worrying about speaking. Rain had started to come down quietly outside and it was strangely peaceful in the tiny house.

Steve finally got up to leave. He gave Rose a small nod and headed out into the evening.

She sat for a moment longer before she followed him outside. Rose climbed onto the porch ledge and rested against the pillar, sipping her drink, and just thinking. One thing she did know was that something had changed between her and Steve tonight. She felt bad that it had taken a big fight like it had, but she was truly thankful that it didn't make things worse.

What had started as such a good day had quickly turned into a nightmare. Rose was thankful that it ended on a somewhat higher note, but deep down, underneath the haze her bottle of Jack was creating, guilt was bubbling angrily in the pit of her stomach. She had gotten Johnny hurt and now Steve. Closing her eyes and taking in a shaky breath, she tried desperately to calm herself down.

_Some say that time changes. Best friends can become strangers, but I don't want that. No not for you. If you just stay with me, we can make it through._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, really long chapter! I didn't expect it to be this long, but there was so much in it and I just couldn't find any to cut and put in another chapter. So here it is!


	13. Turned Out So Right

**A/N: **I've had some major issues while writing this chapter, so I hope it turned out okay.

Deds to **you taryn at six** for being such a fantastic beta and helping me out so much.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Frank Sinatra owns _Strangers in the Night_.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Tuesday, April 19, 1966**_

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances…Something in your eyes was so inviting, something in your smile was so exciting, something in my heart told me I must have you._

"Say Uncle!"

"Never!"

Steve and Two-Bit were rolling around on the floor, taking part in the rematch of wrestling. The guys had decided that school wasn't exactly sounding too appealing, so they were cutting class. That had lead to them bantering the entire way back to the Curtis' residence which had resulted in them tackling one another.

Eventually Two-Bit got winded and Steve was declared the victor.

"Ya know, I just _let_ you win. I coulda kicked your sorry ass from here to China if I wanted to."

"Ya know, you _coulda_ had a chance if you weren't such a lazy bum. You're outta shape there, buddy. Packin' on a few pounds?"

Throwing a friendly punch, Two-Bit simply grinned at his smartass buddy.

"That hurt me, Stevie. What if I was feelin' all insecure 'bout my weight and you went and made a joke like that?"

Steve smirked at him and said, "Good. Maybe you'll lose a few then. You ain't gonna be no use if them Socs move onto our side again."

The mood suddenly shifted and both of the boys were quiet, stewing in silent anger. Steve distinctly remembered how he felt when they found Johnny in the lot. He remembered how upset Rose had been. Those damn Socs didn't have the right to do that to any of them ever again.

"Hey y'all."

Speak of the devil, Two-Bit thought as Johnny slowly walked in the door. He looked so lost and out of place now, his eyes even more haunted than they had been before. It broke Two-Bit's heart just to look at the kid, but he tried to keep the spirits high.

"Well hey there, Johnnycakes. You get lost on your way to good ol' Will Rogers?"

"Nah man, I convinced him it wasn't worth it to go," Dally drawled, stomping in the house behind Johnny.

"Heya, Dal. How's it goin', man?" Steve and Dally shook hands as the two newcomers crashed on the couch.

**XXXXX**

Rose sighed deeply and flopped backwards onto Evie's bed. After the long day at school, the gals had headed over to her house for some relaxing. Not long after they arrived, Kathy pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag.

Bursting into laughter, Rose asked, "Where the heck did you get that, Kath? Geez, you gonna drink all that?"

"Ha ha, smartass. Nah, I thought we could share it! Ya know, have a little toast to our girls party type deal."

"Kath, I love you and all, but sometimes you are a real goof." Evie smirked.

The phone started ringing and Kathy, sticking her tongue out at her friends, skipped over to answer it for Evie.

"Knight residence. Yes, she's here. Just a second."

Turning, Kathy extended the phone to Rose with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's for you, Rosie."

Rose frowned, but got up and walked to the phone nonetheless. Holding the receiver up to her ear, she spoke hesitantly to the other person on the line.

"Uh, hello?"

"Rose? It's Tim."

"Um, really? What – what can I do for you, Johnny?"

She listened to his quiet laugh before he responded, "Johnny, huh? Alright, I can live with that. I was just wonderin' if you could spare me a few hours this evening. That is, if you don't mind leaving your girls for a while."

Rose glanced over to where Evie and Kathy were watching her with mounting curiosity. She thought about her options. She could stay at Evie's and just have a night with the girls, or she could walk on the wild side and go see Tim. For a moment she deliberated, but when Rose realized that the fluttering of her stomach wasn't from feeling ill, she found her answer.

"Sure, I can come see you. What time did you want me to stop by?"

"How about 5 o'clock? That'll give you some time with your friends. Meet me on the corner of Elwood and 6th, savvy?" Rose could practically hear Tim smile through the phone.

"Yeah, sure Johnny. 5 o'clock at Elwood. See ya then."

As the line clicked and Rose hung up, she could practically feel the two sets of eyes boring holes into her back. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and turned around, looking as innocent as she could.

"So, who was that?" Evie looked mildly curious, but Kathy looked like she would keel over if she didn't find out something.

"That was just Johnny. He wants me to help him with somethin' in about an hour. That gonna be alright with you ladies?"

Kathy sighed huffily, but agreed. Rose let out a sigh of relief and didn't notice the scrutinizing look Evie was casting her. The girls settled back into their relaxation, but Rose couldn't help but glance at the clock every now and again. For some reason she couldn't explain, Rose was genuinely excited.

**XXXXX**

"Hey Johnny. Whatcha hidin' out here for, man?"

Johnny had been sitting under the tree in the park, smoking his cigarette when Dally came up. The guys had abandoned the Curtis' house and headed to the park to throw the ball around. Johnny was getting tired though and a nagging thought had been plaguing him all afternoon.

"I dunno, man. Just thinkin' I guess."

Groaning, Dally plopped himself down next to his buddy. "'Bout what?"

"Ya know, Rose said that she wanted to come live back here so we could be close again. It's like she tried so damn hard to be a Soc, but it didn't work and she hated it. And now that she's here, she's tryin' too hard to be a grease. Hangin' out with all the greasy girls, startin' to dress like 'em. She ain't ever around and it just ain't like it used to be." Johnny dropped off, staring at his hands.

He was embarrassed that he went on the way he did. Damn did he ever sound like a pansy.

Dally took a drag of his cancer stick before flicking it away, looking thoughtful. "Look man, you wanna spend time with her, let's go get her. I'll drive ya, and we can go get somethin' to eat. Y'all can hang out for a while and I'll…find somethin' to do."

"Nah, Dal you can hang out too. She don't mind you no more. 'S a matter of fact, I think she gets a kick outta you."

That earned a smirk out of the hardened teen and he offered a slight inclination of his head. "Sure, Johnnycakes. So, you wanna split?"

Johnny considered it a moment before nodding to his friend. As him and Dally headed towards Evie's father's house, Johnny felt better. He just hoped that things between him and Rose would go back to the way they were. He missed the Rosie he grew up with; the one that had spent the day at the park with him just weeks before.

**XXXXX**

Tim ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time as he waited for her to show. He was sitting in his car, the windows down, enjoying the fresh air. Sighing, his hands wandered through his hair once more.

"Ah fuck."

He had no reason to be nervous, yet here he was; Tim Shepard getting all worked up over some broad he barely knew. Well, to be fair, that's how most of his one nighters started; a girl he barely knew and a bed that wasn't his. But this just seemed different. _Rose_ seemed different.

"Hey stranger."

Tim glanced sharply out his window and had to smirk at the girl standing in front of him. She had caught him unaware and seemed to be quite proud of herself, her arms crossed casually and her one hip sticking out. The smartest little smirk played across her lips.

"Daydreamin'?"

"Yeah right, doll. Hop in."

Needing no further prompting, Rose headed over to the passenger door. Tim reached across and unlocked it. Rose climbed in and couldn't help the way her heart began racing. Something about Tim had gotten to her since she first saw him and when he called her this afternoon, there was no way she could turn him down.

Thoughts drifting to her friends, Rose knew that Kathy would call her later, telling her all about the fun she had missed. As she had headed out the door, she caught a glimpse of the look on Evie's face and she had a feeling that she wasn't buying the "Johnny called" routine.

Yet riding in the car with Tim, Rose couldn't bring herself to care about those things at the moment. Curiosity was catching up to her, and she was anxious to see just what Mr. Timothy Shepard had in store for her that evening.

**XXXXX**

Ding. Dong.

"What the hell is this, Grand Central? Geez, Evie I'd think you're runnin' a business."

"Cool it, Kath. I'll get the door."

Evie headed towards the front of her house, wondering who on earth would be calling on a Tuesday afternoon. They were supposed to have just a quiet girls night, just the three of them and things so far had been anything but quiet.

When she caught sight of the two boys staring in the house at her, Evie felt her jaw drop. Standing on her porch was none other than Dally alongside Johnny Cade; the very same Johnny Cade that Rose had hurried off to see.

"Boys, what can I do for ya?"

Looking highly uncomfortable, Johnny spoke to his shoes. "Hey Evie. Uh, is Rosie here still? I wanted to talk to her."

Evie frowned before answering. "Well, she left almost an hour ago to meet you, Johnny. Right after you called she headed out."

"What d'you mean 'he called'? Johnny ain't called here; we've been at the park," Dally confirmed.

"So you mean whoever called here and Rose went off to meet wasn't Johnny?" Evie slowly felt her previous suspicions come back to mind. She'd had a feeling that it wasn't Rose's cousin on the line, but she held her tongue. Turns out her intuition had been right.

"Wait, so Rose _ain't_ here?"

The look on Johnny's face was heart wrenching. He looked truly upset at the fact that Rose wasn't there, and there was a hint of frustration hidden in his black gaze. Evie wondered whether Rose even had a clue how important she was to Johnny.

"No kiddo, I'm sorry. If she shows back up, I'll send her your way. Savvy?"

Johnny simply nodded before turning to walk away. Dally gave Evie one searching look before heading after his buddy.

Evie sighed and closed the door again. What on earth had gotten in to Rose's head lately? She turned to walk back down the hallway, knowing Kathy would be itching for some news.

"Hey Kath, you'll _never_ guess who that was."

**XXXXX**

"So, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

Tim and Rose had spent the last few hours eating and chatting quietly in his room. I have to remember to thank Curly for getting the house empty, Tim thought. He watched her as she sized him up, waiting patiently for her to ask whatever it was that was on her mind.

"Why?"

That caught him off guard. Tim frowned before responding, "Why what?"

"_Why_ me," she replied, a smile playing across her lips, but with the tiniest crease between her eyes.

"Well, why _not_ you. I just wanted to get to know you a bit better, ya know? I mean shoot, I save your ass from some crazy Soc, drive ya home the other day, and barely know ya. I think a bit of introductions were in place, don't you?"

Tim watched Rose carefully as he spoke and didn't miss the touch of disappointment that appeared on her face as he said he just wanted to get to know her. He felt a rising surge of satisfaction knowing that she had some type of feelings for him, but he had no idea why it made him so happy.

"Oh. Well I 'spose that makes sense, huh."

Rose felt a bit let down. He had only wanted to talk to her because he had helped her out a couple times. She knew that she had hoped it was something else, yet all it turned out to be was him trying to get his payback.

The entire time she was deep in thought, Tim sat silently and watched her, calculating every flash of emotion on her face. He chuckled quietly before leaning forward so he was much closer to her than he had been.

"You really think that's all I wanted?"

He watched as those bright green eyes looked him full in the face and before she had a chance to say anything or he had a chance to change his mind, Tim brought his lips down to meet hers.

The kiss caught her off guard, but she felt herself melt into it. His lips were gentle and passive, but there was a hint of searching behind them. Rose tangled her hands in his soft hair and felt her breath catch as Tim put his rough hands on her lower back. Before long, Tim had her lying on her side with his body next to her, relishing the taste of her mouth on his.

Suddenly, Rose realized what was happening. She put his words together with his actions and realized that Tim Shepard was looking for nothing more than a good time. He wasn't even her boyfriend, but here he was trying to work her over.

Rose broke the kiss and quickly sat up. Frowning at the sudden change, Tim joined her in sitting and put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"What gives, doll?"

Turning, she fixed him with a pointed stare. "I don't mean to seem ungrateful Tim, but I ain't the kind to put out for the night, savvy? I'm not the kinda girl you're used to bein' with and I ain't about to change that just 'cause you kiss me! Gol, I can't do this with you, I barely know you and you just said yourself that you didn't wanna get to know me that you wanted –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hun. First off, I _do _wanna get to know you. I have since I met ya. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought you here. And second, I ain't lookin' for that kinda good time tonight. That wasn't what I meant by kissin' ya. I'm sorry."

Although part of that was a lie, Tim _had _been hoping to go a bit farther, the rest was pretty damn honest. Rose watched him carefully and decided she believed him. And she had to admit, she wasn't the least bit sorry that he had kissed her.

"Don't be sorry. I ain't."

Smirking, he studied her again. She sure was one deep broad, that much was for sure. There was a lot more to her than he had reckoned, but any further thoughts were interrupted by another unexpected kiss. This time Rose started it and Tim did nothing to stop her.

While she had no intentions of going any further with the older hood that evening, Rose couldn't find any coherent reason to stop kissing him, so for once, she just let it happen.

**XXXXX**

Mary watched as her daughter climbed out of a dark car stopped in the street. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. She saw a tall boy get out of the driver's side and come around to embrace Rose. Even in the dark, Mary could tell they weren't just talking. Memories of doing something very similar many years ago flooded her mind.

Silently, Rose crept across the yard and headed towards the front door. She pulled it gently open, praying that it wouldn't creak too loudly and wake anyone. Rose had almost made it down the hall when she heard the distinct clearing of her mother's throat.

Damnit, she thought.

"Rose, I'm not gonna hound ya tonight 'bout this, but just know that we _do_ need to talk."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And one more thing."

Something in her mother's voice had Rose turning around to face her. "Yes?"

"Johnny called lookin' for you. He didn't sound too happy, Rosie. You just don't go forgettin' what's important and get all wrapped up in another hood."

"Ma, Eddie wasn't no hood –"

Mary held her hand up and said quietly, "No, but he wasn't exactly a Saint. Was he?"

Rose could only stare. She had never thought her mother noticed the things she dealt with while she was dating Eddie, yet now she came to realize that Mary saw so much more.

"No, Ma. I'll see Johnny tomorrow, I promise."

"Good. Now I think it's time we both went to bed."

Mary stood up and walked over to Rose, setting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. They stood like that for a moment before Rose gingerly hugged the woman. It had been years since they had embraced one another and initially, Mary tensed. But as she realized what was happening, she held her daughter to her firmly.

"I love you, Rosie. Don't ever forget that."

She pulled back and looked at her daughter, brown eyes locked on green. The two women smiled at each other and Rose nodded.

"I know, Mama. I love you too," she whispered.

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people. We were strangers in the night, up to the moment when we said our first hello. Little did we know…_

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thanks.


	14. Waves of Time

**A/N: **As usual, major thank you goes out to **you taryn at six** for being an awesome beta and helping me so much.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and The Offspring owns _Kristy, Are You Doing Okay_?

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Sunday, May 8, 1966**_

_There's a moment in time and it's stuck in my mind, way back, when we were just kids. 'Cause your eyes told the tale of an act of betrayal. I knew that somebody did._

" – So anyways, I wanted to make it up to you. Ma and me are spendin' the day together, but this afternoon I'm free. You wanna hang out then? Watch a movie or somethin'?"

Johnny listened to his cousin try desperately to get back on his good side. He figured either Evie or Kathy had told her what happened and she was just feeling guilty. For some reason, Johnny just wasn't in the mood for it.

"I dunno, Rose. I think Pone wanted to hang out or somethin'."

There was a pause on the other end and when Rose spoke again, it was much softer and if Johnny didn't know her better, he would have thought Rose was close to crying. "Look Johnny I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't be mad. _Please_."

Sighing, the young boy rubbed a hand over his face. He hated hearing her sound so damn desperate.

"Alright. I'll come by around four, ya dig?"

"Cool. I'll see ya then, Johnnycakes. Thanks a million. Love ya!"

The line clicked dead, and Johnny hung up. He sighed once more and thought about everything that had been going on. Rose had called him the day after he went looking for her at Evie's house and apologized, but he just wasn't buying it. There was something she wasn't telling him and that wasn't right. It just wasn't something Rose did.

"So you gonna go see her?"

Johnny looked at the ever-perceptive Ponyboy, a knowing twinkle in the younger boy's eye.

"Yeah, I'm headin' over to her place later on. Don't mean I forgot how she acted, though."

"Aw c'mon, Johnnycakes. She's 'sposed to be one of your best buds, right? Don't ya think you been mad at her long enough? I don't think she meant anythin' by it and she didn't even know you wanted to hang out then. Just try to spend more time with her now. But ya shouldn't waste the time ya do have bein' mad."

The tan teen couldn't help but nod at Ponyboy's assumption. As usual, Pony understood things that Johnny had even voiced. He felt himself smile a bit as he realized just how similar Rose and Pony were. Maybe that's why he was so close to both of them.

"Alright, alright. You're right. I'll fix things this afternoon. I think I'm gonna head out though so you and your brothers can have the day to yourselves. See ya later, Pone. Thanks."

"Oh, okay Johnnycakes. If you need a place to crash, c'mon over."

And with that, Johnny headed out to find something to kill some time. Pony's words kept running through his mind and Johnny felt bad for having been so short with Rose. I'm gonna make it up to her this afternoon, he thought, and this time it would be just them.

**XXXXX**

Rose was finishing packing the picnic basket when her mother walked into the kitchen. It took Rose a minute to realize what she was seeing. For the first time in quite a while, Mary was wearing her hair down in loose curls around her shoulders and her eyes were clear. It stunned her to see her mother looking so natural when Mary had been so fake for so long.

"Mornin', Rosie."

Smiling, she said, "G'mornin' Mama. I got the lunch all packed up."

"Grand. I think we can split now if you're ready then?"

"Mhm, let's hit it."

The two women climbed into their car and pulled out of their driveway. Trying to ease the silence that had fallen, Rose turned on the radio and let the music fill the quiet. She chanced a glance at her mother and was happy to see her quietly singing along with the music. Today may actually turn out to be alright, Rose thought.

When they finally arrived at the picnic area, Rose unloaded the car while her mother went to find a good spot to lay their blanket. Once they were all settled in, Mary decided to break the silence.

"Rosie, I wanna say that I'm sorry. I haven't exactly been the best Ma to ya since your father left, and that ain't your fault. I just want you to know that, well, I'm tryin'."

Stunned, Rose could only stare. She had dreamt about that statement coming from her mother for years, but now that she was actually hearing it, Rose had no idea how to react. Her mom was actually trying to tell her that she had been wrong and wanted to do right.

"It – it's okay, Ma. I understand. I'm sorry, too. I ain't made it easy. I didn't even make an effort on the South Side."

Mary smiled knowingly at her daughter, relieved that she had accepted her apology so willingly. "Oh, I know you didn't. I knew you didn't wanna be there, but Rosie it woulda been such a good chance for you. You don't belong in this town."

Sighing, Rose simply said, "I know, Ma."

"So, I told you we were going to have a talk about this boy you're seeing – "

"Aw, c'mon! It's nothin' that serious, and he ain't even my boyfriend!"

"Don't interrupt me, Rose Elizabeth. Anyways, I understand what it's like to sneak around with a boy, but it ain't always a good thing."

"What do you mean, you 'know what it's like'?"

It was her mother's turn to sigh. Mary knew that her story was only going to encourage whatever relationship Rose had with the mystery boy, but she didn't want to lie.

_Flashback_

Mary was fifteen when she met the Cade boys for the first time. Alan and Scott were twins, but there was something special about Scott that drew Mary in from the beginning. He had electric green eyes and a killer smile, but most of all he was dangerous.

Scott was a real hood and didn't bother to hide it. But when he stole things or fought people, he did it for a reason. He would never attack without need, and Mary thought that was kind of noble.

As they got to know one another, he began to reveal to Mary what he really wanted in life. His biggest dream and desire was to be a defense attorney. He always had said that he hated seeing his boys get locked up because they couldn't get a lawyer to really stand up for them. When Scott got old enough, he wanted to be that loud voice for the less fortunate delinquents.

The two would sneak around, dating without her parent's knowledge. They had always told her that she should aim high so she could get out of their neighborhood, but Scott was exactly what she wanted.

Eventually, Mary got sick of the amount of time Scott spent with his gang. She told him that he needed to make the decision; her or them. She walked away from him, fully expecting to never see him again, but that night he showed up on her doorstep and introduced himself to her parents. There was just something about that hood that grabbed her from the start and never let go.

_End Flashback_

Rose stared at her mother in shock. She had never learned how her parents had met, but now that she knew it made so much sense. And suddenly, her mother seemed much more human to her rather than the detached, emotionless woman she had come to think she was.

"Ma, I never knew that."

Mary laughed quietly. "I know. I didn't want to tell you until you were ready for it. But enough about me. Who is he, Rose?"

"His name's Tim Shepard. He's in charge of one of the local gangs. Tim's got two younger siblings, Curly and Angela. He's a great big brother; I can just tell. You're right - he _is_ a hood and I've heard a lot of bad things about him.

"But Ma, when I was with him last night and I told him I didn't wanna go any farther with him, he stopped. We weren't even datin'! He never made me do anything I didn't want to. And, if a _hood_ respects what I want when a _Soc_ wouldn't, I can't help but think he ain't that bad."

Her mom reached over and grabbed her hand, concern etched on her face. "Rose, did Eddie ever make you do anything like that?"

"No. Well I mean, not really. I dunno. He told me if I loved him – "

A warm embrace cut off the rest of her sentence and Rose found herself reveling in her mother's sweet scent. She had never told anyone what happened between her and Eddie, but she felt a huge weight fall off her shoulders when she let it out.

"Rosie-Beth, you listen to me. You don't **ever** have to do anything that you don't want to do. I'm so sorry I didn't see it with that boy before."

"It's okay, Mom, really."

"Just one more thing. If this Tim is really treating you well, then I say go for it. But don't forget to spend some time with Johnny and your other friends too, hun. Savvy?"

Rose smiled and said, "I hear ya."

**XXXXX**

"So uh, what d'you wanna watch, Johnnycakes?"

When Rose and her mother had come home from their lunch out, she had called Johnny immediately to tell him he could come over early. Though he certainly hadn't rushed over, he decided not to make her wait too long.

"I dunno; whatever you wanna I guess."

Turning to face him, Rose fixed her cousin with a penetrating stare. She knew he was upset with her, and it killed Rose. They rarely fought and even when they did, it was never really serious.

"Johnny I said I'm sorry," she whispered.

He sighed and said, "I know, Rose. I'm just sore. It ain't your fault. 'Sides, we can hang out now. I oughta stop bein' such an ass 'bout it."

"Nah, bein' an ass is just your personality."

Johnny glanced at her and saw a tentative smirk on her face. He shoved her gently and returned the smile, all of the tension in the room easily disappearing. The cousins relaxed on the couch and watched some _Gilligan's Island_, quietly chatting about whatever came to mind.

By nine, Rose was becoming drowsy. After the events of the day, she was exhausted. But a loud ringing caught her attention and she realized it was the phone. Sighing, she heaved herself off the couch and hurried to the table to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

The other voice on the line stunned Rose into silence. It was Tim again. When he had told her he was interested in getting to know her, Rose brushed that off as him being a typical hood. But this was the second time he had contacted her and she couldn't pretend that it didn't mean _something_.

"Yeah, it's me. Um, what's up?"

She chanced a glance over at Johnny and saw him still intent on the TV. Rose turned her attention back to the phone just in time to hear Tim's response.

"I was wonderin' if you could spare me a little time this evening. I been thinkin' 'bout seein' you all day and it sure would be nice."

This wasn't a decision Rose had thought she would have to make. Johnny or Tim. Had she been asked this question a few months ago, the answer would have undoubtedly been Johnny. Yet here she was, actually deliberating. Finally deciding on an answer, Rose turned her back to Johnny and spoke a bit quieter.

"I can get out, but give me a few minutes, alright?"

She heard him smile as he replied, "I'll be around the corner when you're ready."

Rose hung up the phone and felt a pang of guilt stab her. She was betraying Johnny again, right after he had been so kind as to forgive her. But she could spend every day with Johnny; this was _Tim Shepard_ that wanted to see her. He would be the perfect way for her to get her feet firmly in greaser territory and it didn't hurt things that she was genuinely attracted to him.

"Look Johnny, I'm awful tired. Maybe we can do this again this week?"

Johnny stretched and smiled at Rose before standing next to her. "That sounds good to me, Rose. I'm beat too. I'll catch ya later. And thanks for today."

Rose smiled thinly at him, her plans with Tim weighing heavily on her mind now. As Johnny headed out the door, she hurried down to the bathroom and quickly freshened up. She stopped in her mother's bedroom before leaving.

"Ma, I'm, uh, goin' out again."

"Be home before midnight, huh Rosie? And don't do anything I wouldn't."

She laughed at that and darted out the door. Rose headed around the corner at the end of her street and sure enough, the familiar black Challenger was awaiting her.

As she hurried over to the passenger side door and jumped in, Rose didn't notice the boy standing in the shadows nearby. After the car sped away, Johnny stepped into the streetlight and sighed. He wasn't too sure who she had just run off with, but he knew that Rose's apology hadn't lasted more than a few hours.

Disappointed and shaking his head, Johnny headed towards the lot. He didn't understand why she was trying so damn hard to be someone else. Johnny just wanted the real Rose to return.

_Can you stay strong? Can you go on? Kristy, are you doing okay? A rose that won't bloom, winter's kept you. Don't waste your whole life trying to get back what was taken away._

* * *

**A/N: **Random, but necessary chapter I think.


	15. I'm Yours

**A/N: **This story is edited by the amazing beta, **you taryn at six**. She has been wonderful to work with.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and Elvis Presley owns _Wear My Ring Around Your Neck._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Friday, May 13, 1966**_

_Well they say that goin' steady is not the proper thing. They say that we're too young to know the meaning of a ring._

Music was loudly playing at the diner, and the waitress there kept shooting Rose and Tim wary glances. School had been cancelled for parent teacher conferences, so she made plans with Tim right away. As she glanced at the wary waitress, it made Rose smirk a little to think of what Tim must look like to other people.

To her, he was a dark, powerful teenage boy with deep blue eyes that he used to his advantage. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that she got lost in those eyes, so he had no problems giving her intense stares when he wanted a question answered. Rose told him that he was cheating, but he saw it differently. Either way, he had found a weakness.

"So Rosie, I been doin' some thinkin'. We been seein' each other for a while now and I reckon it's 'bout time I made sure no other hood takes ya away. So I was wonderin' if you'd be my girl?"

As he spoke, Tim pulled out a class ring on a slender, silver chain from his jacket and extended it to her. Rose could hardly believe her eyes. Here was Tim Shepard, the infamous gang leader asking her to be with him. He wanted her. He actually wanted _her_. For once, Rose found herself utterly speechless.

Then a thought occurred to her. "Tim, you never graduated. Don't tell me you're tryin' to give me a stolen ring, 'cause I ain't gonna have none of that."

To her surprise, he burst into genuine laughter. Rose couldn't help but smile back.

"Actually, I _did_ graduate. I just don't run 'round braggin' 'bout it. Don't wanna be seen as a ninny. So, what'll it be, Rose?"

She studied him carefully, watching the emotions dance in his eyes, the hint of a smile playing across his face. Rose knew she had fallen fast and hard for Tim, and there was no point in pretending she hadn't. Slowly, she lifted her hair and turned her back to him, allowing him to quickly fasten the chain around her neck. Once it was in place, Rose didn't feel the heaviness that she had with Eddie's ring. She felt pride.

"Tim, are you _sure_ you wanna be tied to me? I mean, well you know."

He looked at her and heard the insecurity in her voice. While Rose had appeared to be one of those confident, smart-ass girls, Tim had soon realized that she was full of uncertainty and guilt. In all the girls he had dated, he had never met one with so much confusion bottled up. It was part of what intrigued him.

"I wouldn't've asked if I wasn't sure."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at his words and Rose leaned in to give him a kiss. He wrapped one hand around her neck and deepened the kiss. Rose couldn't contain the soft moan that escaped her lips and she felt Tim smile against her.

Before she got too lost in the moment, Rose pulled away. She had to grin at the frustrated sigh that he let out. Rubbing a hand on Tim's thigh teasingly, Rose enjoyed the effect she had on him. It was so clear that he wanted her, but she had dodged his advances.

Tim realized that she had some reservations about going to bed with him, but he wasn't sure why. He was willing to be patient though. Then again, if she kept teasing him so mercilessly, Tim wasn't sure if he could wait.

"Listen, I oughta get goin'. I told the girls I'd catch up with 'em later and watch the gang play some football in the park. But maybe tonight you and me could celebrate," Rose whispered silkily in his ear.

I swear to high heaven this girl will be the death of me, he thought. Instead of voicing that he simply smirked at her and kissed her eager lips once more.

"Alright, I 'spose I could letcha go for a little while. I'll pick you up 'round half past eight, ok?"

"Mhm, it's a date."

Sliding out of the booth, Tim grabbed hold of Rose's hand and led her out to the car. They drove in silence, but neither of them minded. The radio played Elvis softly in the background and Rose couldn't help but smile. There was absolutely nothing she could think of that would ruin her mood.

Tim dropped her off a block from the park and with one last kiss, sped away. Rose stood there for a few seconds, absentmindedly smiling before she remembered that she needed to move.

When the park came into sight, Rose could see Evie and Kathy already sitting on the sidelines as Darry and Ponyboy threw long passes to each other. It was nice to see the brothers having some time together; Johnny had mentioned they were fighting a lot more recently.

"Hey gals, how's it goin'?"

Kathy rounded on her and immediately began giving Rose the third degree. "Rose, you said you'd be at my place near an hour ago! Then you just waltz on up here and pretend like nothin' happened! Where the heck have you been? What's been goin' on with you?"

Coyly, Rose pulled out the neck chain from under her blouse and let the sun catch the ring in its light. Evie's eyes narrowed as Kathy's widened, both girls stunned to see that their friend had found someone else to be with. Reaching out, Kathy held the ring gently in her nimble fingers, reading it carefully.

"Rosie, whose ring is this?"

Looking at Evie and detecting something far less than enthusiasm, Rose folded her arms and felt her lower jaw begin to jut out. For some reason, she felt oddly defiant.

"Tim Shepard."

Had the atmosphere been less tense, Rose would have laughed at how comical Kathy looked. Her jaw almost hit the ground and if her eyebrows got any higher, they may just disappear into her hairline. Evie on the other hand looked disappointed, her head shaking ever so slightly. It was the awestruck blonde that spoke up first though.

"Wait, _Tim_ Shepard? As in leader of the Shepard Gang? As in _Roger's rival gang?_"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kathy. And for the record, not everything revolves around Rog, savvy?"

"But Rose," she interrupted, "he is my _brother_. And you're my best friend. But now my best friend is dating my brother's worst enemy. Don't ya see how this kinda puts me in the middle?"

"Kathy, stop. You're giving me a headache," Evie said quietly.

"Thank you, Evie."

"I'm not saying that I agree though, Rosie. I mean, you know how I feel about Tim. I just think you can do better. He's not that much different than that Soc you were with."

Impatient, Rose held up a hand. "No, he's way different than Eddie was. You just don't understand. Look, can we keep this between us for now though? I don't want Johnny findin' out just yet. I wanna have a chance to sit and chat with him about it."

For once, Kathy was silent and both girls nodded to Rose. They all sat down on the blanket, but it was clear to Rose her friends wanted to talk about what they had just found out alone. Well who needs them, she thought bitterly. They're 'sposed to be my friends.

Loud hollering broke through her angered thoughts and she looked up as the other boys arrived. Rose watched as Johnny brought up the rear with Dallas. She smiled and raised a hand to wave, but he didn't even lift his eyes in her direction. Rose let her hand fall to her lap and frowned a bit. What is it with everyone today?

"Johnnycakes, looks like Rose is here," Dal muttered to his buddy.

The tan greaser merely shrugged, saying nothing. He didn't even glance in her direction. Dally raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he kept quiet. Whatever it was that was going on, it was none of Dal's business.

"Hey Johnny, how ya doin'," Ponyboy called.

"Hiya Pone. Ready to play?"

"Hell yeah we are! You're goin' down today, Steve-oh," Two-Bit hollered, sending them all into loud excitement.

Rose watched silently from the sidelines, her fingers tapping nervously on her leg. Things were so tense she felt like she could grab a handful of it out of the air. Neither girl had spoken to her since she told them about Tim, but they kept shooting her furtive glances. And now Johnny wouldn't even look at her.

That last part was what bugged her the most. Just the other night things had been fine with her and Johnny, but now it was like they had never made up. Rose decided to talk to him after the game, and there was no way that she was going to let him avoid this conversation.

Clouds began gathering overhead as the game slowly came to an end, Darry's team narrowly beating Dally's. Looking up, Rose felt like the weather was reflecting her own life. Everything had been clear and bright, but the storm was brewing and soon, things were going to explode.

Brushing away the dark thoughts, she shoved off the ground and without a word to Evie or Kathy, she headed towards the boys. Soda and Pony both smiled and nodded at her as she approached, but she was focused on Johnny. He had turned his back to her, intent on talking quietly to Dally.

"Um, Johnny, you got a minute?"

Her tentative voice right behind him didn't surprise Johnny at all. He knew she wouldn't let him walk away without having this conversation. Honestly, he just wasn't in the mood for it. Since he was facing Dally, the older teen didn't miss the way Johnny's eyes rolled. Now he was _really_ confused.

Not to be discouraged, Rose tried again. "Johnny, I'm tryin' to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm tryin' to talk to Dal here." Finally, Johnny turned around and frowned at her, lighting up a cancer stick to calm his shaky hands.

"What is goin' on, Johnny? I thought we sorted this out the other day." Rose shot a few looks Dally's way, trying to silently tell him to leave.

Either he was ignoring her or just didn't take the hint.

"The other day? Oh you mean when you got too tired to hang out anymore, so you 'went to bed'? Gol Rose, I can handle my parents thinkin' I'm stupid; I can even deal with the people at school thinkin' that. But not you Rosie. You're 'sposed to know me. I'm not an idiot. Why're you treatin' me like I am?"

Stunned, Rose just stared at him. She struggled to find her words, completely unsure as to what he meant. "Johnny, I – I never said you was…what d'you even mean? I _was_ tired the other night. I went to sleep right after –"

"Don't lie to me Rose! See that right there - _that's_ what I mean! You didn't go to sleep. You weren't tired. And what's worse, you _weren't_ sorry! You lied to me, Rosie. Why would you do that to me? I saw you run off and get in some car! Now you tell me, did you think I wouldn't notice? That I'm too dumb?"

A stunned silence fell over the group of people in the park. Kathy and Evie both looked on with knowing stares, but stayed silent. The guys stared at the cousins with their ranging expressions; confusion to anxiety. Dally was still standing nearby, frowning deeply at Rose now. As she opened her mouth to speak, a few sprinkles of rain began to fall down.

"What is the deal Johnny? I told you we could hang out and we did! I got tired after and you was fallin' asleep anyways! When I was goin' to bed, someone called and asked if I wanted to grab a bite. I said yes. Not that you needed to know that, because it is my life! Geez, you give me a hard time, but you're the one that ain't trustin' me! You're sayin' I'm not bein' a good friend? What about you?"

"Now you just hold on a minute there, _Priss_. You don't need to be talkin' to Johnny like that, man. He ain't done anything wrong to you. You're the one lyin' and all this stuff."

Rose glared hard into the cold eyes of Dallas as the rain fell harder. She couldn't believe it. She had come there that day to hang out with her friends, but all they had done was gang up on her. It was unfair and she had just about had enough.

Darry and his brothers were getting discouraged by the rain, so they split and headed for home. Two-Bit and Kathy were wandering away slowly, and both Steve and Evie were looking extremely uncomfortable. They too started hurrying for shelter as the rain fell even harder.

"You just stay outta this,_ hood_. It's between him and me, not you."

"Yeah? Well you don't need to be treatin' him the way you are. He actually gives a shit 'bout you, man."

Rose tore her eyes away from Dally. He wasn't the problem here. She looked at her cousin, still staring stoically back at her. Johnny was making no move to speak or quiet his friend and Rose was sick of it.

"So that's it? You don't believe me?"

He simply shrugged and looked at the ground, clearly done with the conversation.

Spitting out a laugh, Rose said, "I can't believe you're actin' this way. It's not like you, Johnny."

"Oh right, _I'm_ the one that's so different, Rose. Why don't you think 'bout how you've been lately?"

Rose chose to ignore his comment and stalked off into the storm. She walked past her street and headed straight for Tim's. After everything that had happened that day, he had been the only one that actually made her feel good. The decision to see him was easy.

**XXXXX**

Knocking on the door, she stood waiting for an answer. When the door swung open, Rose suddenly felt very self conscious. She had never met his family before, but now, standing on his doorstep, soaked to the bone, Rose wished she had looked a bit more composed for the occasion.

Curly stared at the girl, trying to figure out who she was. She looked like someone he knew, but he couldn't quite place just who. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed how uncomfortable she seemed under his scrutiny.

"Can I help ya, darlin'?"

She managed a small smile at him before saying, "Is Tim here?"

"So you're one of Tim's gals, huh?"

"Nah, I _am_ Tim's gal. Can I, uh, get outta the rain here?"

Curly felt stupid as he realized she was still getting rained on. "Sure, sure. Sorry, c'mon in. I'm Curly, by the way."

Once the door was firmly closed behind her, she said, "I'm Rose Cade."

Cade. Johnny Cade, he thought. That's who she looked like. He snatched a towel off of the stairs and handed it to her so she could dry off a bit.

"Here ya go. I'll go let Tim know you're here."

"Thanks," she said, meaning it completely.

Curly smiled once more before heading upstairs. Shortly after he disappeared, another person came into the cluttered living room. She had long, blue-black ringlets, and a fierce looking glare. The girl folded her arms across her chest and challenged Rose with a silent stare.

"Um, hi?" Rose decided she'd be the first to break the extremely awkward silence that had fallen.

"Who the hell're you?"

"Rose Cade. You must be – "

"Angela, don't be a brat. 'Sides, it smells like the spaghetti's burnin' in there."

The other girl disappeared into the kitchen with one last glare at Rose. At the sound of his deep voice, Rose felt her heart flutter ridiculously. He came down the stairs, pulling a black t-shirt roughly over his head. As his eyes found her, Rose saw the familiar flicker of light behind them and a crooked smile made its way across his lips.

"Hey there, Rosebud. What brings you here? Jesus, you're soaked."

"Yeah, I was gonna hang with my friends for a bit but, uh, that didn't go so well. Am I interrupting?"

Something in her words told Tim that there was more to the story, but he didn't push her. "No, no, you're fine. We're just makin' some dinner. My old lady and Mike ain't gonna be around for a while, so you're more than welcome here. C'mon, you need to get some dry clothes on."

"Nice meetin' ya, Rose," Curly said, smiling warmly at her as he re-entered the room.

Rose couldn't help but grin at the young boy's attitude. "You too, Curly."

Tim grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. He led her up to his room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed an old shirt of his and some track pants and handed them to Rose. To give her some time to change, he went and waited in the hallway. Quickly, Rose threw on the clothes and went to open the door.

Once he had thrown her soaking clothes in the laundry, he went back to his room and smiled at Rose. She looked absolutely adorable in his old clothes. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and they stayed like that, kissing and letting their fingers wander as the sound of the rain tapping on the window calmed them. Rose looked at her boyfriend and couldn't help but smile.

No matter what anyone else may think about it, Rose was happy and she couldn't bring herself to regret saying yes. Not tonight.

_So darling, this is what I, I beg of you. Won't you wear my ring around your neck to tell the world I'm yours?_

* * *

**A/N:** Yayy for Tim and Rose! It's about time, right? Well, tell me what you're thinking!

Major props to anyone who noticed something significant about Tim asking Rose out in this chapter. We'll see if anyone gets it! If not, I'll point it out in my next A/N.


	16. Be True to You

**A/N: **Thanks **you taryn at six**, the amazing beta behind this story.

For those of you that didn't catch it, Tim asked Rose out on Friday the 13th. We'lll see how that works out.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and Anya Marina owns _Satellite Heart_.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Friday, June 3, 1966**_

_So pretty, so smart, such a waste of a young heart. What a pity. What a sham. What's the matter with you, man?_

Ever since the Cade's argument in the park, the weather had been horrible. Rain had poured down at an almost constant rate and today it called for storms. Rose sat in her living room, curled in a ball, staring out the window.

Things with Tim had been going as great as she could have wanted. He made time to see her almost every day and even went so far as to introduce himself to Rose's mother. But Rose wasn't happy like she should be.

Sighing, she blew her annoying bangs out of her eyes. She knew perfectly well what was wrong, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. Johnny had been avoiding her like she was the plague and try as she might to deny it, it hurt.

"Rosie, telephone!"

So distracted by her thoughts, Rose realized she hadn't even heard the phone ring. Shaking her head, she reached over and grabbed the receiver out of its cradle.

"Hey, babe," Tim's sweet voice crooned on the line, bringing a small smile to Rose's face.

"Well hello yourself. How are things goin' today?" Even though he hadn't said so, Rose could tell things were getting a bit tense in the gang world.

"They're goin' I guess." He chuckled. "I was wonderin' if you'd wanna catch a movie today. Another 'school's out' celebration."

Although classes had technically been out for over a week, both of them loved the new free hours they could spend together. Tim kept calling their get-togethers "celebrations", which was fine with Rose. Lately there hadn't been much to celebrate.

"I dunno, Tim. I'm just not feelin' that grand today."

Rose could almost hear him frown as he spoke. "What's wrong? Is it your ma?"

"No, no. It's just – I dunno. I'm just off today, ya dig?"

"Yeah I hear ya, babe. You and Johnny haven't talked, huh?"

She had to smirk at that. Tim reminded her of her cousin in the way he always seemed to know what she was really thinking. "No we haven't. I dunno, maybe later on we can grab some dinner or somethin'?"

"Sure thing, doll. Don't worry too much though, alright? You two were close; y'all are gonna work somethin' out, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Tim. I'll talk to you later, savvy? Be safe."

She listened to him chuckle before saying, "Sure thing, doll. Talk at ya soon."

The line disconnected, and Rose sighed deeply. As much as she would have loved spending time with him, she knew that Tim wouldn't want to deal with her bad mood all day. Even though he was one of the most patient guys she had ever been around, Tim did have his limits.

"Rosie, I gotta get goin'. I'm scheduled for a double shift tonight down at Kirby's. I have no clue where Ray has gotten off to, so you'll have the house to yourself. Don't you be bringin' no boys 'round while I'm out. You gonna be okay on your own?"

"Sure, Ma. I'll just have a sandwich or somethin' for lunch. Tim's not droppin' by; don't worry. I told him I just wasn't in the mood."

Mary sat on the couch next to her daughter, looking at her with a concerned expression. It was clear to her that Rose was upset about whatever happened with Johnny, but Mary knew better than to push her.

"Listen Rose, if you're so upset, you could always just go see him."

"No. He won't see me anyways. I tried stoppin' by his house, but his dad ain't exactly the welcoming type. It don't matter; it'll be fine. You're gonna be late for work."

"Shoot." Glancing at the clock, Mary saw that she was right.

With a quick kiss and one last look, her mother darted out the door. Rose waited for the car to start and listened as it rumbled away before collapsing backwards onto the couch. She was strongly considering staying just like that when a massive thunderclap sounded, startling her into a sitting position.

If there was one thing that terrified her, it was thunderstorms. When she was much younger, there had been a tornado and she had been stuck outside. She couldn't find her parents and the memory had stuck with her. Now, ten years later, even a loud boom of thunder could set her heart racing.

Glaring outside, Rose muttered under her breath about the weather. She went over to the turntable in the living room and threw on a record. Rose tried to tune out the raging storm with her music playing, but she couldn't stop her wandering thoughts.

**XXXXX**

"Cannon's late, man. He ain't gonna show."

Tim smoked his cigarette calmly, blue eyes hidden behind his shades. He had made arrangements to meet with the Tiger's leader, Dean Cannon, that afternoon and since Rose hadn't wanted to see a movie, the day was devoted to gang business. As the minutes slipped away though, Tim started to doubt the Tiger's were going to show.

A sudden squealing of tires caught his attention and through the light rain a red Corvette pull up a few feet away. Dean climbed out of the driver's seat, Roger Bennett in the front passenger side. Two more boys, Harry Cleveland and Allen Malone, crawled out of the back.

As Tim got out of his own car and straightened his pose to look tougher, he felt Tony, Wesley and Ricky Fuller fall in beside him. The two leaders sized each other up silently, and a feline grin spread across Dean's dark features.

"Well hey there, Shepard. See you brought your boys along. Thought this was just a friendly leader meetin'."

"Cannon. See you brought some of your kids with ya, too. So much for honesty, huh?"

Dean barked out a laugh and fixed Tim with his infamous stare, silently challenging the other teen to make a move. Tim, however, wasn't going to bite. He knew that the Tigers were looking for a fight, and he wasn't willing to give them one. Not today, anyway.

"You done yappin'?"

The smirk slid off of the other boys face and he looked deathly serious. "What d'you want, Shepard? I ain't got all day to listen to you bitches whine."

"Then I'll make it simple for ya; stay off of our turf or y'all are gonna find yourselves in some deep shit. Can you dig that?"

Both boys stared at one another, egging the other on with their egos. Finally, Dean got tired and spit out a chuckle.

"I hear ya, Shepard. Only, I don't see how you plan on keepin' me off your turf. But I guess we'll just wait and see, huh. It was good seein' you boys." And with that, he turned to get back in his car.

None of the Shepard gang moved, but as Dean opened his door, he had a few parting words for them.

"You better keep the kids at home, Shep. They get in the way…can't make any promises. One of my boys here mentioned you got a new girl, too. May wanna keep an eye on her. You never know who she may, uh, come across."

Before Tim had a chance to call back, the Tiger's had climbed into the car and were speeding away. Cursing darkly, he glared fiercely in the direction of the retreating boys. As if on cue, thunder growled menacingly overhead as the others stood silently, waiting for Tim's next move.

Only problem was, he wasn't too sure what that next move was. If they were willing to bring in the younger kids and the girls, Tim knew that the Tigers were willing to do _anything_.

**XXXXX**

Rose hummed along to the music playing, but when the thunder angrily rumbled, she couldn't help the timid whimper that escaped her mouth. Another clap sounded, rattling the windows. She was lucky that no one was around to see her as she dove headfirst into the couch.

"Uh, Rose? You okay?"

The quiet voice startled Rose and when her head shot up, she couldn't believe who was standing in her living room. Dripping wet, but there nonetheless, was Johnny. He shuffled his feet nervously and glanced around the room. Rose couldn't do anything but stare in shock.

"Um – uh – I uh, yeah. Um, what're you doin' here, Johnny?"

Rose immediately regretted asking that as she saw the wave of hurt wash over his features. She quickly tried to get herself out of it.

"No, Johnny that's not what I meant. I'm glad you're here; I just didn't really expect you to…"

Her voice trailed off and she stared at her hands. In all honesty, she was relieved to see Johnny. It was the first step towards fixing whatever it was that was happening with them, but it still surprised her. Another loud crash of thunder sounded, but before Rose could hide her head again, Johnny was sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I 'membered how much you hated storms and I figured you wouldn't wanna be alone. Just 'cause we ain't gettin' along the best don't mean I don't care." His voice was soft, but there was strength in it that Rose couldn't miss.

She raised her eyes to study him closely as he did the same. Rose missed him, there was no denying it. But did he miss her? Enough to show up, she reasoned.

Smiling tentatively at him, Rose whispered, "I know. Thanks, Johnnycakes."

He just nodded, grinning back at her. It had taken a long time for him to get the guts to walk over to her house, but Johnny figured she'd be lonely and more open to talking during the storm. Not to mention he had really missed seeing her.

_Rock and Roll is Here to Stay_ came over the record player and forgetting the moment, Rose leapt off the couch. She couldn't help but dance to one of her favorite songs. Johnny simply smiled at her exuberance, but when she extended a hand to him, he shook his head. He didn't dance; plain and simple.

"C'mon, Johnny. Ain't no one but us here."

"Nah. I don't dance, Rosie. You know that."

Smiling at him, she tried again. "Please? Just one dance. I'll help ya."

Johnny felt his reserve breaking, and he could tell Rose saw it too. She grinned broader and dragged him to the center of the room.

"Okay, so just move your hips kinda like this. Then your legs go like that."

He tried to imitate her moves and with some encouragement, he started making progress. Before too long, they were laughing and dancing around the living room. Rose and Johnny were having the time of their lives doing the Twist and the Mashed Potato.

A slower tune came on and Johnny looked awkward once more. He had never danced with a girl, let alone slow danced. Rose read his thoughts easily and grabbed his hand to prevent him fleeing.

"C'mon, you gonna ditch a nice gal like me _now_?"

Johnny chuckled and shook his head, knowing he was sunk. Unsure where to put his hands, he let Rose position his arms properly. She giggled quietly but didn't make fun of him. For that, he was grateful.

They slowly swayed to the music, Rose's head resting gently on Johnny's shoulder. No one would ever understand just how special Johnny was, Rose thought. Well maybe Ponyboy gets it, she amended. The youngest and quietest Curtis seemed to be a lot like her cousin.

A few minutes later after that song ended, another low key song began. Johnny pulled Rose over to the couch and sat next to her, fixing her with a look that clearly said _we need to talk_. Sighing, Rose knew that all good things must come to an end, as so it was with their good time.

"Alright Rosie, I know that somethin's goin' on. And I know that you haven't told me everythin'. So I'm just gonna ask one more time; who were you with after we hung out that night?"

She looked at him, gauging his reaction. Rose wasn't so blind that she couldn't see how much Johnny and the other boys didn't like Tim. It was obvious; he was a _real_ hood and they thought he was dangerous. Even Darry didn't like Ponyboy spending too much time around Curly.

It's not like she _couldn't_ tell Johnny, but something was holding her back. She just couldn't bring herself to say it to him. Not yet, at any rate.

"That was nobody, Johnny. Please just drop it, okay? I'll tell you everything when the time is right. But just - just trust me for now. Please?"

Sighing, Johnny knew that was all he would get out of her. It was better than nothing, he reasoned. At least she said she _would_ tell him eventually. Still, he couldn't help but worry a bit.

"I do trust ya, Bess. I just wish you could tell me. Well, don't forget that I'm here, savvy? And when you're ready to tell me, I'm ready to listen."

Relieved, Rose smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Johnny."

They dropped the topic and instead turned on the TV. As they watched cartoons, the storm long forgotten, Rose felt much happier than she had in a while. Even though guilt still plagued her mind and she knew that she would have to come clean sooner or later, it was a relief to know that Johnny was once again on her side.

_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark. I'm spun out so far. You stop, I start, but I'll be true to you. No matter what you do._

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all.


	17. Chill in the Air

**A/N: **The beta behind this work is the outstanding **you taryn at six**.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders _and Three Days Grace owns _Someone Who Cares_.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Sunday, June 25, 1966**_

_Every street in this city is the same to me. Everyone's got a place to be, but there's no room for me. Am I to blame, when the guilt and the shame hang over me like a dark cloud, that chases you down in the pouring rain?_

Sitting in his car, Eddie bit his lip nervously, fingers tapping random rhythms on his steering wheel. He had been toying with the thought of going to talk to her, but he hadn't been able to put the car in gear.

Ever since Bob had come to his house that one night, soused out of his mind and with blood on his shirt, Eddie hadn't known what to think. He hadn't thought that what he told Bob would set him off so badly. But once he heard enough of the story and put the pieces together, he realized just what the information had meant.

He did some digging and found out just who Bob had been talking about and suddenly all of the pieces of Rose's past fell into place. It didn't mean that he _had_ to tell Rose, but something was compelling him to.

Eddie sat up straight behind the wheel as two boys came into view. One was somewhat scrawny with reddish brown hair. But the other was the one that caught his attention. He had the same black hair and the same slow walk that Rose had. That must be her cousin, he thought.

He watched as the boys walked along the road, smiling and chatting quietly amongst themselves. As they went to turn a corner though, Eddie saw the side of Johnny's face. An ugly, red cut stood out against his tan cheek. Sucking in a deep breath, Eddie couldn't believe it.

Decision made, he started his car and pulled away from the curb. Whether or not she wanted to or even knew, Rose was going to receive a visit from her past very soon.

**XXXXX**

"Wait, you said Wesley's sister, right," Tim spoke into the receiver clutched tightly in his hand.

"Yup. A couple of 'em made a move on her late last night. She was pretty shook up, Tim. Those damn Tiger's ain't scared of shit." Tony's voice was bitter and angry.

Tim shook his head and rubbed a hand wearily over his face. This was the last thing he needed to deal with right now. The Tiger's started small, jumping his guys and threatening their brothers, but now they were starting in on the girls. An image of Angela cornered by Cannon came to mind and Tim felt his anger boil.

"Alright, we'll deal with it. Tell Wes to hang in there. I got some things to do this afternoon, maybe I can cut out early and we can have a meetin' tonight."

"Sure thing. And Tim?"

"Yeah, Tone?"

"Keep an eye on that girl of yours. Last thing we need is another girl we gotta watch out for."

"Don't think I don't know that." He slammed the phone down and sighed heavily.

Tim sat in the recliner and dropped his head in his hands. Being a gang leader made him feel proud and important, but times like these it made him feel young and alone. Tim knew just how many lives were in his hands and to be quite honest, it scared him shitless.

"Ain't you 'sposed to be pickin' your girlfriend up soon," Curly's familiar drawl pulled Tim out of his miserable thoughts.

"Not for another half hour or so. Why, you got somethin' you wanna do?"

Curly stood there for a moment, debating whether or not he should even bother. Something in his brother's expression though persuaded him to ask.

"Wanna play a game of cards 'fore ya head out?"

Smirking at his kid brother's hesitance, Tim nodded. "Sure, kid. Go grab the deck."

Like it or not, Tim was in charge. And he wasn't about to waste the time he had with his brother knowing damn well that with the Tigers circling his boys, he couldn't be sure Curly would be there to play with tomorrow.

So in a rare moment of brotherly love, the two Shepards sat down to play a few hands of poker.

**XXXXX**

As Rose sat on her porch waiting for Tim to pick her up, she saw Kathy driving her brother's car with Evie in the passenger seat. She raised a hand in greeting, hoping that her friends had gotten over the shock of her being with Tim, but it didn't seem that was the case as the girls drove on past.

Rose let her hand fall with a sigh and dropped her head to her hands. She couldn't for the life of her understand why they were acting the way they were, but whatever was going on she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey there, Rose."

Looking up, Rose's jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was none other than Sylvia. But this time, rather than sneering evilly at her, the blonde was smiling openly.

"Uh, hi? Um, what can I do for ya, Sylvia?"

"Well, can I sit down?"

Rather than struggle with words that wouldn't come, Rose just nodded and moved over on the stairs. Sylvia sat daintily beside her and looked over at her with a look bordering on sympathetic.

"I heard 'bout you and the girls not gettin' along."

"You did? Wait, how? From who?" Not only was Rose stunned, she was also afraid of what other information had been leaked.

"Oh, I talked to Evie the other day and Kathy came along. You know how she is, always runnin' that mouth of hers."

Unable to help herself, Rose muttered, "Yeah I know how that goes."

Sylvia smiled slyly, before continuing. "Well, they mentioned you was datin' Tim now, and they sure didn't sound too happy about it. If ya ask me, it ain't really none of their business anyhow."

"Really? You really think that?"

Putting a comforting arm around Rose's shoulder, she said, "Well sure, Rose. I mean what's it to them anyways? He's _your_ boyfriend. You can date whoever you wanna date. And heck, if he makes you happy, then shouldn't they be happy _for_ you?"

A previous conversation with Kathy came back to Rose, and she distinctly remembered telling her that if she was happy with Two-Bit, then Rose would be happy for Kathy. Yet now that the shoe was on the other foot, it didn't seem like the same standards applied.

"Yeah…yeah they should be. I dunno, they just stopped talkin' to me after I told 'em. I mean, it's not like they _know_ Tim all that well, right?"

"Of course not! They haven't dated him! Shoot, they prolly ain't never spent more than a couple minutes with him, tops.

"Listen Rosie, we got off to a bad start. I wanted to apologize and let you know that I'm really happy for you. When I heard Tim finally got himself a good girl, I nearly died. It's about time! I think you and Tim oughta double sometime with me an' Dally!"

Rose smiled at the blonde, feeling much better than she had earlier. "Yeah, I'd like that, Syl. And thanks. I appreciate you stoppin' by."

"Aw, it wasn't nothin', Rose. I gotta get goin'; I'm meetin' up with Dally later on. But I just wanted to let you know if there is _anything_ you need, you just let me know, savvy?"

Rose nodded and with that, Sylvia got up to leave. With one last smile and wave, the blonde walked away. Even though the two girls had never gotten along very well before, Rose couldn't help feeling better about their friendship. At least Sylvia accepted her decision.

Not long after Sylvia left her, a familiar car drove up the street. Rose watched, stunned, as it pulled into her driveway and the long, lean figure of Eddie stepped out. A wave of panic flooded over her, quickly followed by confusion. What the hell was he doing on this side of town? And why was he at her house?

"Um, Rose. You got a minute?" Eddie's voice shook slightly and he silently cursed himself for sounding weak.

"I dunno, Ed. What d'you want?"

He looked her over, noting the hostile stance she had taken once he approached. Other than that, Eddie couldn't think of the last time she had looked so happy. There was just that air of assuredness about her that had nearly disappeared over the time he had known her.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something."

"Look, I'm really not interested right now. I'm not sure what you thought comin' all the way over here was gonna do, but I don't wanna deal with it right now, Ed. Sorry."

As she turned to head inside to wait for Tim, Eddie decided to cut to the chase. "It's about that kid, Johnny."

Just like he thought she would, Rose froze on the steps. How did he know about Johnny? How did he have any idea about the two of them? What did he have to say?

"What about him?"

Sighing, Eddie said, "Rosie, you may wanna sit."

"Edward, what happened? What d'you know?"

"I uh, found out he's your cousin and well, you remember what happened to him? How he got beat up an' all…"

"Oh my God," she interrupted, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "_You_ – "

"No, no, no," he said quickly, easily seeing where she was taking the conversation. "But, I think I know who did."

Rose was suddenly exhausted. She was tired of the drama, she was tired of the lies, but most of all, she was tired of the secrets. And Eddie was about to take the brunt of all her anger.

"Who did it?"

"I think it was Bob. I asked him to kinda figure out what was goin' on. He saw you with Johnny, and he didn't realize y'all were related. He figured you'd picked him over me like a new boyfriend type deal. Rose, I just wanted him to make you see you were wrong to leave me; I never thought he'd go that far."

Flashes of the arrogant, blond boy sped through Rose's mind. His cocky smile, his angry glare. Eddie made it out to sound like it was her fault. It was _her_ fault. Rage built up inside her and Rose felt her control snap.

Screeching, she threw herself at the unsuspecting boy. "What the hell d'you mean? _You think this is _my_ fault?_ Your best friend nearly killed him! And you told him to hurt Johnny? It's not like I cheated on you! Johnny's my cousin! Why the hell did you come here? What do you want from me? How could you let this happen? How can you stand there and act so innocent?"

The entire time she raged at him, her fists were flying, landing meaningless punches to his chest and torso. Eddie had her upper arms in a firm grip, trying to control her somehow. He soon realized it was like trying to control a storm.

"Rose, listen to me – "

"No! You sorry son of a bitch! Why are you here? _Why?_ Why are you telling me this? What good is this gonna do now? Why didn't you stop it then? Why did you tell him to hurt him? They could have killed him! _They could have killed him!_"

She wrenched an arm free and punched Eddie square in the jaw. Shock flashed across his face and before he could think, he slapped her. The two of them stood, glaring at one another and breathing hard. Neither of them sure what to do next, so they simply stood in silence.

Eddie had been so sure she would want to know who had done it, but he had never banked on her reaction being so violent. As far as Rose was concerned, she could have gone her whole life without knowing what she knew now.

"Ya know what, forget you Rose. You're crazy! I thought you'd wanna know! I thought I was doin' you a favor! You're insane. Forget it."

And with that Eddie stormed back off to his car, but not before a black Challenger raced around the corner and screeched to a halt in front of the curb. Tim threw the door open and, even behind the shades covering his eyes, Rose could tell he was in a bad mood.

"The hell are you doin' here, Soc?"

"Just leavin', hood."

Eddie flew out of the driveway without another glance, leaving a confused Tim and a raging Rose behind.

Without a word, Tim led her to his car and they took off for Buck's. Rose couldn't stop thinking about what Eddie had said. She rubbed her stinging cheek absentmindedly, but that pain was nothing compared to what was going on inside. After everything, all of her efforts and all of the time she spent away from Johnny, he had gotten hurt because of her.

Bob thought she had been dating Johnny and that she had chosen him over Eddie. So he attacked the threat. He only thought that because of Rose being around him. It was her fault that Johnny had nearly died.

"You okay, Rosebud?" Tim's cautious voice brought her back to the present and she glanced over at him.

"No, but it's fine. Don't worry."

"Do I gotta beat that Soc's ass again?"

Laughing bitterly, Rose said, "No, not that one anyways. Don't worry 'bout it. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothin'. Just gang stuff." And leaving it at that, Tim focused on the road.

Rose could tell the conversation was over, so she dropped back into her brooding silence, images of Johnny's beaten and bloodied face filling her mind.

**XXXXX**

"Go long, Johnny!"

Dal threw the football hard and watched as it sailed through the bright blue sky and landed just out of Johnny's extended reach. The two of them laughed, and Johnny attempted valiantly to throw it the whole way back. To make him feel better, Dally moved in so he could catch the shorter pass.

The boys had gotten sick of sitting around, so they had taken the ball and headed to the park. Even though Johnny had made up with Rose, Dally wasn't too sure he had forgiven her completely. She was up to something and if she was going to try and hide it, Dally was going to dig deep to figure it out.

"Dally, you gonna throw the ball or you just gonna hold it all day?"

"Little wise-ass aren't ya," Dally said, chuckling as Johnny tried to snatch the ball out of his hands.

As Dally turned away, Johnny tackled him in an attempt to get the ball, sending the older greaser into a fit of laughter. It was days like this that Dally loved; just letting himself have fun for a little bit, without any concern or thoughts of his reputation. And Johnny just liked having some time with his best friend.

"Dallas!"

The high pitched voice caught both boys off guard, and Dally sat up quickly. Sylvia's bright blonde curls bounced animatedly about her shoulders and from the smirk on her red lips, Dal could tell she had something she wanted to say.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone," she added significantly, winking at Johnny before he had a chance to walk away.

Johnny scrunched up his nose and hurried off, leaving Dally with a Sylvia that was fit to burst.

"You will _never_ guess what I found out!"

"Syl, I told ya that I don't give a rat's hairy ass what kinda gossip you find out, savvy?"

She laughed loudly before lowering her voice. "Oh, but this is somethin' you might wanna know. 'S matter of fact, Johnny-boy over there may wanna know too."

That piqued Dally's interest and grudgingly he asked, "Alright, what?"

"Hm, I dunno if I wanna tell you now. You were such a poor sport about it."

While Sylvia pretended to pout, Dally got annoyed and found his temper rising fast.

"Cut the shit, Sylvia. Either tell me or hit the road."

"Fuck you Dallas! Don't you yell at me. I just thought you may find it interesting that sweet, innocent little _Rosie_ is datin' none other than Timothy Shepard. But hey, if you didn't wanna find out, than excu-use me."

Sylvia stalked away towards her parked car, leaving a wide-eyed Dally behind her. He didn't hear Johnny walk back up, his mind racing a million miles an hour. Tim? Tim, as in the asshole that Sylvia slept with whenever Dally made her mad? And _Rose_?

"Uh, Dal? Y'alright?"

Sighing, he said, "Johnny, I think I know where Rose's been runnin' off to lately."

**XXXXX**

Since the two of them were in such foul moods, it hadn't taken long for them to abandon talking and move on to kissing. Rose found it a great way to lose herself and for the time being, forget everything that she had learned earlier that day.

Hovering over her, Tim quickly pulled his shirt over his head and bent to catch her lips with his. Rose ran her hands over his toned body, her fingers finding their way over each raised scar and firm muscle that rippled beneath his light skin.

He pulled back and she got her first good look at him. There were at least nine jagged scars marring his chest and arms. Rose never realized how many fights he must have been in as she gently traced the longest scar, reaching from his side up to his breastbone.

Tim caught her hand and kissed each finger tip, his eyes never leaving her face. He gently lifted her head and lost himself in the kiss. In that moment, there was only them. Everything else in the world fell away to nothing.

A loud bang caused them both to tense and glancing over to the door, Rose felt her heart stop. Standing there, looking angrier than he ever had before was Johnny. A few feet behind him stood a smug looking Dally.

Rose was suddenly very aware of her blouse lying discarded on the floor and hastily grabbed it as Johnny exploded.

"What the hell are you doin' here, Rose? It's _Bucks_! Do you have any idea what you're doin'? Get your clothes on; glory, you're actin' like some, some broad!"

Throwing Tim an embarrassed but apologetic glance, Rose clumsily climbed out from under him. Rose left him kneeling on the bed and hurried past the boys out the door. Johnny stood there a moment, clearly debating which one he wanted to yell at more.

Finally, Dal clapped a hand on his shoulder, a solemn look on his face. "You oughta go catch Miss Priss. Me and Shep here can have a lil' chat."

With a curt nod and one last firm glare, Johnny followed Rose's path out the door. Once the Cade's were gone, Dally couldn't help but snicker at the position he had caught Tim in, not to mention the teasing he was going to give Rose.

"I don't see nothin' humorous here, asshole."

"Whoa there, Timmy, don't jump on my ass. Johnny's the one that broke down the door there."

Tim snorted. "Yeah, with you as his muscles standing by?"

Dally shook his head and said seriously, "I just came to see what would happen. Johnny was hacked, man. I think he woulda tried takin' ya anyways."

"Yeah I think you're right. Ah shit Dal, I ain't gonna lie; that kid fucked up my plans."

"I can tell," Dally chuckled.

They sat silently for a few minutes before curiosity got the best of Dally. "So, you're really datin' her, huh?"

Tim nodded. "Yup. Have been for a little while now."

"I gotta tell you, man; I know how you are with broads. Rose ain't like them, Tim. Don't treat her like 'em."

"Hey, when I want relationship advice, I'll ask," he snapped. "'Sides, I know she ain't like 'em. I think I would know that much 'bout my own girlfriend."

"I hear ya. Just know that if anything _does_ happen with y'all, I ain't afraid to step in."

Tim heard the threat in Dal's voice and looked at him in slight surprise. There was no humor or smirk on his face, and it was clear to the older boy that Winston meant business.

"Shit, man. I ain't gonna fuck up with her. And even _if_ I did, I think the kid would be on it quicker than you would."

Dally studied him carefully for a minute before accepting his answer. "Just don't hurt her."

Slyly, Tim threw out, "Ya know, if I didn't know you better, I'd say _you_ have a thing for Rose."

Dal lit another cigarette casually and shook his head. "Nah, man. But she's a lot like Johnnycakes. I dunno. But she's been through enough shit and she don't need any of yours."

A silence fell between the two and eventually, Dally decided he ought to go find the two Cade's. He had to make sure they hadn't killed each other yet. He left Tim, sitting on his bed, looking slightly thoughtful but mostly frustrated.

**XXXXX**

"Rose. Rose, wait! Bess, STOP!"

Whirling around, Rose glared at Johnny who didn't quiver under her dark gaze. He had **no** right to interrupt her when she was with a boy. He had always been protective, but this was just crossing the line.

"Don't look at me like that, alright? Look, let's just sit down for a minute and talk, savvy?" Johnny spoke in a pacifying voice as he went to sit on the ground next to the streetlight Rose stood under.

She fixed him with another deadly stare, her arms crossed and her jaw jutted out; both sure signs that she was royally pissed off.

"You ain't got no business followin' me all over town and breakin' down doors just to find me! Johnny, I was with my boyfriend!"

"Like you ain't got no right to lie to my all the time? If you told me where you was, I wouldn'ta had to look for ya. And how long have you been seein' Shepard?"

"_Tim_ and I have been together since May."

Johnny couldn't keep the hurt from showing on his face before muttering, "How come you didn't tell me, Rose? We're 'sposed to be best friends still."

Rose sighed as she felt her anger rush out of her and all of the earlier guilt along with some fresh remorse replace it. She sat gingerly on the ground beside him and put her hand on top of his.

Quietly, she said, "Johnnycakes, I just wanted to get to know Tim without the whole dang town knowin' 'bout it. I dunno why I didn't tell ya. I shoulda told you and I'm sorry. I just knew you didn't like him, so I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Look, Bess, Shepard is dangerous, savvy? He's a real hood that's done real crimes. He ain't too good with the girls as far as treatin' 'em right goes. Shoot, I'd rather you dated Dallas."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Johnny, I ain't gonna date Dal. And you just don't know Tim the way I do. I've heard lotsa rumors 'bout him, but how do I know that some crazy ex of his ain't the one spreadin' 'em?"

Johnny reached over and gently wrapped her small hand in his. "Rosie, I don't wanna see you get hurt. In any way. Tim is _dangerous_. He could put you in danger or get you into trouble."

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah. Why?" Johnny stuttered, taken aback by her sudden change in questions.

"Then trust my decision, okay? I ain't in no danger, Johnnycakes. And if I'm wrong, well then I guess I'll learn a lesson. Please trust me Johnny. Please?"

He looked at her, wide green eyes silently pleading with him, and found himself unable to deny her something that clearly was making her so happy. Johnny felt himself nod and then he was swept into a large, gentle hug.

"Thank you," she whispered before pulling away.

"I just hope you prove me wrong, Bess."

"So, you two gonna kill each other or is it safe for us to get in one car?"

Rose looked between the two of them and sighed. "Yeah, it's safe. I guess there's no point goin' back in now anyways. I just wanna go home."

A sudden thought dawned on her and Rose had to know. "How'd y'all know where to find me?"

"Sylvia told me when she came to see me earlier," was Dal's simple answer.

Great, she thought, I can't trust _nobody_.

The three of them headed towards the awaiting T-bird, and the Cade's climbed in the back. No one spoke on the ride home, but Rose couldn't help the stabs of shame that pierced her every time she looked at Johnny's scarred face. I'm so sorry Johnny, she thought sadly before closing her eyes.

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you, when it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you? Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone?_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks.


	18. Don't Ask Why

**A/N:** As usual, thank you goes out to my beta, **you taryn at six**.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and Gnarls Barkley owns _Storm Coming_.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Monday, July 4, 1966**_

_Oh yeah, there's a storm on the way…and it's comin' no matter what I say. There's truth in the thunder, love in the lightning. The feeling is frightening. Yeah, isn't it exciting?_

"Tonight's gonna be a blast, Tim. 'Sides, all the parties are gonna give us plenty of chances to uh, have a good time," Ricky Fuller said as he and Tim casually headed into Buck's for some lunch.

It was the fourth of July and the neighborhood was swinging. Everyone seemed to have a party going on, and everyone was invited. Even though the Shepard gang was planning on enjoying their evening, all of the guys were still keeping their eyes and ears open for any signs of movement from the Tigers.

Things had been fairly quiet; a small event here and another there. Nothing too major had happened, and Tim knew that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He knew that something was going to happen, but the wait was driving him nuts.

Loud music and thick smoke hit the boys in the face when the door to Bucks opened. The two pushed their ways through the crowd and headed to their notorious corner where Wes, Benny, Curly, and Tony were waiting.

Holiday or not, the boys had business to take care of.

**XXXXX**

Half past twelve. Rose's fingers tapped on the table, her eyes constantly darting from the clock to the door. Kathy had finally decided to answer her calls and they had set up a lunch date at Kirby's. The longer Rose sat there though, the more she doubted that the blonde would show.

When the door jingled open and Rose looked to see who walked in, she was surprised to see the elder Bennett waltz through the door. He glanced around before spotting Rose and heading in her direction.

Rose noticed two other boys standing near the door that had come in with Roger. Even though they both wore sunglasses covering their eyes, she could see the way they kept glancing at her table.

"Rose. Got a minute?"

"Um, I guess so? Where's Kathy at, Rog? She was 'sposed to be here almost a half hour ago."

Roger slid into the booth next to her, positioning himself closer to her than she would've liked. Rose tried to scoot farther over, but soon found herself against the window.

"Yeah, I told her to wait 'til we talked. I heard about you and Shepard."

Frowning, Rose spat, "Word sure travels fast when you live with Kathy, huh."

"Hey. That's my sister you're talkin' 'bout." His tone changed, much darker than before.

"Yeah, and Tim is my boyfriend. So watch what you say."

Roger chuckled darkly before turning to face her completely. "You ain't in no position to be threatenin' me, Rosie. I'm here to give you a message. You think you can handle that?"

Tim had been warning her about how bold the Tigers were becoming, and he had warned her not to travel alone. Yet here she was, alone in Kirby's, with the second in command trapping her in the seat. Roger was right; she was in _no_ position to do much of anything.

"Depends. What d'you have to say?"

"Shepard better watch his back. Dean didn't like comin' home and finding his car smashed to shit last night, and he ain't stupid. He knows who done it. So Shepard better watch it."

Suddenly feeling smart, Rose pretended to be a waitress, smacking her lips loudly. "Alright 'Shepard watch it'. Can I get anything else for you boys? Fries? A Pepsi?"

"Bein' cute ain't gonna save you, Rose. Wise up. I can't promise you won't get hurt when shit goes down. If you're with Shepard, then you ain't with us. And anyone that ain't with us – "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard ya the first time," Rose said, dismissively waving her hand.

Even if she wouldn't show it right now, Roger's words were shaking her. This was supposed to be her best friend's brother, but here he was threatening her life, all on a count of who she was dating. Johnny's words came back to haunt her as she watched Roger cautiously.

"_He's dangerous, Rose."_

"_I don't wanna see you get hurt."_

"Fine," Roger said.

The tall, blond boy stood and stared down at her intently. It had been Cannon's idea to get at her, and he sent Roger to do it. Probably because he already had a relationship built with Rose, he had thought.

"Watch yourself, kid. Nothin's safe no more."

Rose simply nodded and stared at her hands, praying the older boy would just leave. Soon enough she heard his footsteps heading away from her table, and she let out a large sigh of relief. Suddenly, Rose didn't want to have lunch with Kathy. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the diner and find Tim. She wanted to feel safe.

"Hi."

The timid voice startled Rose out of her thoughts, and she saw Kathy sitting across from her, daintily smoothing her skirt. After everything her brother had just said, Rose was stunned that Kathy had the guts to show up.

"Uh, hello. You're – "

"Late, I know. Roger asked me to wait outside while he came in. Did he talk to you?"

"Why, yes he did. Do you have _any_ idea what your brother just said to me?"

Kathy looked at Rose with an expression somewhere between exasperation and determination.

"Yes I do. I asked him to talk to you."

Stunned, Rose could only stutter, "_Y-you_ asked him to talk to me? You asked him to say those things? I thought that – "

"I thought it would do you some good, Rose. You won't listen to me or Evie when it comes to Tim, so I figured you needed to hear it from someone else. He ain't good for you Rose, and I think that you need to move on. If you're serious about datin' a hood, date one of Rog's friends. But of course he already told you all that."

Rose found herself speechless. Kathy thought that her brother had given her a break-up-with-Tim pep talk because she asked him to. She couldn't believe that her best friend was actually asking her to break up with her boyfriend.

"Kathy, your brother didn't say any of that! He came in here, threatenin' Tim, threatenin' me! And you're 'sposed to be my best friend. How can you sit there and ask me to give up somethin' that's makin' me happy? What is your deal?"

Her words seemed to enrage Kathy, whose face turned a bright red. "Don't you lie about my brother like that, Rose Cade. He would never hurt a girl in his life. You're hangin' out with those stupid Shepard boys too much; they're rubbin' off on you! I'm askin' you to be safe, but all you're doin' is insultin' my family!"

"You're damn right I am! And I'll keep sayin' it; your brother threatened me and I believe him! You're bein' a bitch about this Kathy and I'm sick of it! I didn't ask your approval and I'm sick of you tryin' to talk over me! I like Tim. You don't like that? You can just head right out that door. But don't you make me out to be the bad one here; your brother started this shit!"

Kathy stood quickly and threw her long hair over her shoulder. "I can't believe you're lettin' them change you like this. I never thought you would be that way. You're gettin' to be like Sylvia. Goodbye Rose."

With that, she turned and stalked out of the diner. Rose watched as she climbed into Roger's waiting car, and they sped off. Anger was building inside of her, stretching her to her limits. She never thought that her "best friend" would sink so low as to say those things to her, but Kathy certainly hadn't thought twice.

All appetite gone, Rose threw down a tip and hurried out of the diner. She was heading over to the DX to call Tim. If anyone would understand or listen, Rose had a feeling it would be Tim.

**XXXXX**

That evening there were countless cookouts and parties throughout the neighborhood. Anybody could just walk from house to house and find dozens of people. Loud music played throughout the streets and cars cruising by kept their windows down to enjoy the festive atmosphere.

Tim was driving Rose back to her place after spending the afternoon with her. He was livid that the Tigers had cornered Rose the way they did, but he was trying to keep his temper in check so she wouldn't see how worried he was. Thankfully enough, she was preoccupied with her fight with Kathy, so she didn't notice much of Tim's tension.

"Do I have to go? Everyone's gonna be here anyways, and I really don't feel like dealing with them."

Sighing for the tenth time, Tim leaned over and kissed Rose passionately, allowing himself to lose his sense for a moment before pulling away. "I have things to take care of. 'Sides, the boys have a party planned tonight and I'm 'sposed to head on over that way."

Rose folded her arms across her chest and pretended to pout. "Well I'd much rather go to a gang party than one where everyone just stares at me."

"They stare 'cause they're jealous. Stop worryin', alright? I gotta go though, so I'll catch up with ya tomorrow sometime. Savvy?"

She heard the dismissal in his tone, so with one last resigned kiss Rose crawled out of the front seat. Tim didn't hesitate to speed away and Rose felt a tinge of disappointment. He had been in such a hurry to get out that evening, but she just wrote it off as frustration over what Roger had said.

Even though he had tried to hide it, Rose could see that Roger's words had affected Tim. She tried to take Tim's mind off of it, but it had proven almost impossible. In a way, Rose was glad when the night had fallen and it was time to go to their separate parties.

Uncle Ray had offered his house for the gang's party, so the Curtis clan had made their way over. Rose headed out the backdoor and smiled as she watched Darry and her uncle talking over the grill. Johnny and Ponyboy were lounging by the bonfire, quietly talking. Soda and Steve were over by the fence with Evie and Sandy.

"Hey Rosie!" Johnny hailed his cousin and patted the log next to him.

She smiled and made her way over to him, sitting gently next to him. "Hey you two. How's it hangin'?"

"Pretty good. Thanks for havin' us all over Rosie! Shoot, I don't even remember the last time we had a big ole party like this one," Pony said, a light red blush tinting his cheeks in the firelight.

Rose smiled gently at the shy greaser. "Shoot, my house is yours, Pone."

The two boys started chatting again, and Rose scanned the backyard carefully, keeping a wary eye peeled for the blonde. Two-Bit was sitting on the back steps smoking with Dally, but Kathy was nowhere to be seen.

Good, she thought. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to deal with. Sylvia wasn't around either, she noticed. Rose hadn't seen her since the day she let the whole Tim situation slip to Dally. She really didn't care.

"I'm gonna grab a Pepsi. You two want anything?"

When Pony and Johnny said no, she got up and headed back to the kitchen. Dally smirked like a tomcat at her, but Rose stepped over him and walked inside. She didn't really want to hear his snide teasing that he kept throwing out since finding her with Tim.

"Hey, Miss Priss. What are you doin' all alone tonight?"

"Tim had business to take care of and his own party to go to. What about you—Sylvia dump you again?"

Dally leaned casually against the doorframe and she noticed a look of confusion cross his features. "Ya know, I'm really not sure. Thought she was gonna drop by later on, but she hasn't shown. Oh well, what do I care. I can have a good time without a stinkin' broad."

Rose smirked understandingly at him and tossed him an unopened Pepsi. He nodded his thanks before turning back to go outside. She sighed and sat on the countertop, sipping the cool drink. This party was already getting old and she wondered what it would be like to party with the real hoods.

Smiling at the thought, Rose went into her bedroom and quickly changed into a more appropriate outfit for the night. Then, without another word, she quietly headed out onto the streets. She figured the party wouldn't be at Tim's, but he had shown her where Tony lived in case she ever needed him.

Rose started out in the direction of Tim's second, humming to herself. She hoped that he would be in a better mood. If not, she thought, I can fix that. Rose giggled at the thought and carried on.

**XXXXX**

"C'mon Tim, lemme show you a _real_ good time."

Tim glanced around the party through his drunken haze, everyone having a rip-roaring good time. The sweet, velvety voice in his ear sounded so seductive and so attractive, Tim couldn't conjure up a good reason to deny it. He turned towards the source and stared at her red, full lips.

Before he knew what was happening, her lips were on his and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He had just been with Rose earlier, but she wasn't there now. He wished she was, so they could just go off together. Oh gosh, he thought. Rose.

Tim struggled to push the girl off of him, the motions harder because of the alcohol flooding his system. He watched as her expression changed from seductive to exasperated.

"Oh c'mon, Tim. I won't tell if you don't."

Sighing, he glanced around again. All of the guys had their gals on their laps, but they hadn't wanted Rose to come along. They said she was "too cherry" for this type of get together. Instead, they had invited Sylvia as some sort of sick joke. Naturally the blonde had come on to him as soon as she spotted him standing, wasted, in the corner.

All he had wanted was Rose to be there, but instead Sylvia had shown up with that catlike grin, that low cut shirt, and that short skirt. He knew she was mad at Dally for something or another and was simply using him to get back at Dal.

He noticed Tony and Ricky watching him, smirks on their faces. The gang leader mentality came back, and Tim wasn't about to back out while they were watching. He threw back the rest of his beer and with one last smile, pulled Sylvia towards Tony's bedroom.

Little did Tim know, as he undressed himself, that the blinds were wide open. Rose, on her way to Tony's, stopped to fix her shoe. When she stood up, she saw Sylvia in the window kissing someone. Confused, Rose stopped to see who it was. Recognizing Tim as the culprit, Rose felt her breathing hitch.

As quick as she had come over, Rose ran back to her house. She felt stupid and naïve, but she mostly felt betrayed. There was only one person left that she could go to and she just hoped that Johnny would understand.

**XXXXX**

"Wait, so you mean Sylvia was _with_ Tim? You mean he was cheatin' on you?"

"Well I dunno. I just saw – "

"You saw them kissin'! I dunno, Rosie. Sounds like he's two-timin' ya."

"Oh would you just stop it," she snapped. "You're just lookin' for a reason to blame Tim for somethin' and get me to dump him."

Johnny fell silent, his dark eyes turned back to the fire. Her words sounded harsh in the silence, and Rose sighed.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I'm just really frustrated with everything. I didn't mean to snap at ya."

He smiled gingerly at her. "I know. It'll be alright, Rosie. I promise."

"I hope you're right."

_I just rain 'cause I have to, on to a new chapter. I wish you lots of laughter 'til the next time you see me. Just remember you need me. I'm the storm coming._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading.


	19. Where Can My Baby Be?

**A/N: **As usual, thank you goes out to my beta, **you taryn at six**.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and J. Frank Wilson and the Cavaliers own _Last Kiss_.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Wednesday, July 27, 1966**_

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car, we hadn't driven very far. There in the road straight ahead a car was stalled the engine was dead._

Johnny and Rose were walking down to the park when the rumble of an engine behind them caught their attention. Johnny stiffened and walked instinctively closer to Rose, neither of them bothering to turn around.

After she told him what Roger had said, Johnny was keeping a close eye on his cousin. Between the Socs and the Tigers, it was dangerous to walk anywhere alone.

"Hey. Rose! Wait a second."

At the sound of Tim's voice, Rose turned quickly and smiled at him. She forgot all about the party and was about to welcome him back warmly when Johnny firmly pinched her arm.

"Ow, damnit Johnny." She glared at him fiercely.

He gave her a look at inclined his head towards Tim. Clearly saying _aren't you forgetting something_. Oh right, she thought. Sylvia.

"Hello, Tim," she said coolly, arms crossed over her chest protectively.

"You're one hard young lady to track down, ya know."

"Maybe that's 'cause I wanna be."

Tim frowned at her, judging her reaction carefully. She was upset obviously, but what about. He hadn't been able to spend much time with her since the fourth of July, but he thought she understood the gang came first.

They had grabbed something to eat here and there, but this was the first time they had actually had a chance to talk. Trying to get some privacy, Tim shot Johnny a meaningful glance. His confusion grew when Johnny simply narrowed his eyes and shifted his weight, putting him slightly in front of Rose.

"So what gives, doll? I told you I'm sorry I been busy."

Rose sighed, looking down. "That ain't it. Tim, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"Like what?"

Seeing no way out of it, Rose had to ask. "Like what Sylvia was doing in a bedroom with you on the fourth of July? I wasn't allowed at that party 'cause it was 'gang business' night. Maybe that was just a cover for you gettin' to see her."

"Whoa, wait a minute there darlin'. Listen to me; I had _no_ idea she was gonna be there. None! The guys set that up and got me soused outta my mind. All this gang stuff has me all crazy and they just wanted to give me a night off, ya know? I swear, it didn't mean nothin' to me though."

That wasn't entirely false; he _had_ wanted Rose to be there and he _had_ wished she was the one in bed rather than Sylvia. But he was a teenage boy and he wouldn't deny the fact that he did have a pretty decent time.

He could tell that was something to keep to himself though as he watched Rose's face while she thought. She looked like she was honestly considering it, while Johnny looked highly skeptical like he couldn't believe that Rose was _actually_ considering that story.

"Well I _guess_ that makes sense," she said slowly.

Rose didn't want to fight with Tim. She hadn't felt safe since she had last been with him and, even now, she felt better just knowing that he had wanted her to be with him. Honestly, she thought, if he wanted Sylvia he could easily have her. It's not like he was stuck with her.

Johnny let out a noise of disbelief and stared wide-eyed at his cousin. Since when was she one of these love-sick gals? If only Dally were there, he thought. His buddy would have knocked Tim flat for what happened. Instead, Johnny just watched, frustrated, as Tim reached out and grabbed her hand, gently tugging Rose to him.

"Uh, alright then. I'm gonna head to Pony's. Bye, Rose."

Without waiting for an answer, Johnny headed away from the disgusting couple. He was so sick of Rose falling over herself when it came to Tim, and he wasn't about to stand around and watch it happen.

Rose watched him huff off, knowing perfectly well what he was thinking, but not being able to bring herself to resent Tim at the moment. She was just happy to be able to spend some time with him. Looking up, she saw his deep blue eyes fixed on her face, watching her carefully.

"I really am sorry, Rosebud. It didn't mean anything to me."

"I know," she said. And she meant that.

"So you still wanna be my girl?"

Laughing at his hesitancy, she nodded. "'Course. And don't worry 'bout him; Johnny'll come around."

Tim nodded, throwing his arm protectively around her shoulders. "I'm sure he will. You sure you don't wanna go after him? You been spendin' the whole summer with me so far."

"I'm sure. Him and I got plenty of time left."

"I'm glad. 'Cause I got something I wanna take you to tonight, if you'd like."

That piqued her interest and Rose beamed up at him. "What is it?"

"Couple of my boys are racin' tonight and I thought it'd be nice for you to come along. Give you a chance to get to know a couple of 'em."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. She was so excited that she could hardly contain it, but she tried valiantly. Not only was she going to her first drag race, but Tim was bringing her _with_ him. He wanted his friends to meet her and recognize her as his girlfriend.

He didn't miss the excitement she hid and it made him smile. She was proud of the fact that he wanted to show her off. That was, of course, his intention. Plus, it was helping her to forget the little incident with Sylvia. Both were pluses in his mind.

"C'mon, I'll take ya out to eat before the races."

**XXXXX**

"Alright, so everyone is clear on the plans for tonight?"

Dean looked around the room at the various faces watching him carefully, noting that each of them showed a sign of confirmation. No one spoke a word, waiting for the next orders their leader would give them.

"Me, Bennett, and Eric are in charge of takin' the car. Harry, Charlie, Craig, and James; you're responsible for the second. Allen, that leaves the third. I trust you all can handle this. Am I right?"

All heads nodded in agreement, and Dean's infamous grin made its way across his features. The guys stirred uneasily under his feline gaze but didn't show their unease.

"Tonight, boys. Tonight we win."

As the topic shifted, Roger couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. If they were caught, they could all go away for God knows how long. Then again, if things went right, they wouldn't have to worry about competition anymore.

But was it really worth it? He looked to his leader, the older boy that he had once respected and idolized. Roger rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. It was out of his hands now.

**XXXXX**

Johnny and Ponyboy sat smoking on the front steps of the Curtis house. The older greaser hadn't said much when he had walked up, but Pony could tell that Johnny wasn't in a good mood. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though, and Johnny appreciated the fact that his buddy wasn't pushing him to talk.

"She just forgave Shepard."

Pony looked surprised. "She did? Just like that?"

Johnny nodded, obviously unhappy. His friend knew that Johnny wasn't too fond of Tim, but he also thought that Rose knew better than to believe everything Tim told her. Guess not, he thought ruefully.

"So now what? You two fightin' again?"

"Nah. I told her if it made her happy, I'd be there for her. But I just get a bad feelin' about them together, Pone. I dunno. It's just…it's not gonna end well. I can tell."

Pony nodded, understanding full well those strange feelings people got for no reason. He had felt the same way the night his parents went out for that fatal car ride.

"I hope she's alright," he said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine, Pony. They were headin' to the drag races tonight. Ain't Soda and Steve racin'?"

The youngest greaser nodded. "Yeah, Steve's showin' off his new engine."

"See. I'm sure if somethin' happens, they'll at least step in and help her. It'll be alright, Pony. I just wish Rose would spend a little less time with Tim, ya know? As bad as it sounds, I kinda liked these past couple weeks when they weren't talkin'."

Pony smiled understandingly. "Just tell her how ya feel, Johnny. I'm sure she'll understand."

Johnny was silent, considering his options. He could keep quiet and let their relationship run its course like he knew it would. Or he could talk to Rose and tell her how he felt. It had never been a hard choice before; Johnny always knew that Rose would understand him. But now, he was afraid she would choose Tim over him.

Sighing, he simply said, "Yeah, maybe I will."

**XXXXX**

"I'll see ya later, Soda! Great job Steve." Rose waved goodbye to her two friends and started making her way through the crowd with Wesley.

The tall and lanky hood had an easy time moving through the crowds, so he grabbed Rose's small hand and pulled her close behind him. Many other races were still going on, but Tim and his crew decided to split once Steve's race was done.

Once they broke through the crowd, Rose and Wes fell into step beside each other, ambling slowly along and chatting quietly.

"I'm awful glad that Tim decided to bring you along, Rosie. You dig okay, baby."

Rose laughed at Wes and shoved him gently. "You dig alright yourself, cowboy."

Throughout the course of the night, Rose had come to realize that Tim's gang was made up of nothing but boys looking to belong somewhere. Some of them, like Tony and Ricky, were harder than the others. They had seen much more than they needed to. Others, like Wesley, Curly and Benny, were still innocent and fun loving.

As they chatted, Wes began to remind Rose strongly of Soda. As a matter of fact, the two boys had gotten along quite well when they had met after the races. It made Rose smile to see the two of them chatting so animatedly.

Wes too loved life and was always grinning. When it came down to it, Tim could rely on him completely. He was a very well mannered and intelligent hood, leaving Rose to wonder why on earth he didn't get on and do something with his life.

"I dunno," he answered when she finally vocalized her thoughts. "I guess I just get so used to bein' 'round here. Ya know, I always wanted to be a, uh, therapist. Ya know, the kind that talks to people 'bout their problems. Crazy, huh."

Shaking her head firmly, Rose said, "No! Not crazy at all. Wes, you really oughta go for it. Do something big like that. You could change lives, ya know. And that's not just talk; that's the truth!"

Wes smiled thoughtfully at her. "Ya know Rose, you're a lot different than I expected. Tim's usually bringin' 'round such skags. But you…I dunno. You're just different."

"Gee, thanks," she joked.

"Nah, you know what I mean. It's good. You're gonna be somebody someday, Rose. I can tell."

She simply smiled at the older boy, at a loss for something to say. The only other person that ever told her she was going to be something was Johnny. She never took it seriously, but for some reason Wes' words struck her.

"Alright Rosie, you ready to head home?"

Tim was at her side, an arm looped around her waist. Wes smiled and nodded his goodbye to her before heading back towards the other guys. Once he was gone, Rose stood on her toes and kissed Tim gently before letting him lead her to his car.

Once they were well on their way, the track far behind them, Rose couldn't stop gushing about the time she had. "Anyways, that was a blast! Shoot, I ain't never been to a real drag race before! And you made your gang out to be a bunch of hard-asses, but Wes and Curly are awful nice."

Tim smiled at her enthusiasm. That girl could always make him smile. Sometimes it scared Tim just how much she affected him, how easily she could get him to open up to her.

Shaking aside those thoughts, he glanced in the rearview mirror and noticed a pair of headlights getting closer to them rapidly. For some reason, Tim felt uneasy and he doubted it was from the food they had just eaten at the track.

"– Tim? Are you even listenin' to me?"

Rose's voice caught his attention and glancing over at her, he noticed she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He had never been one for safety in cars, but he felt possessed to make her buckle up.

"Rosie, put that on for me, alright?"

She heard the unspoken warning in his voice and frowned at him.

"What's wrong, Tim?"

Without warning, a loud crash sounded and Tim felt the car lurch forward. He reached over to try and stop her from flying forward, but he winced as he heard Rose's chest hit the dash with a loud _thud_.

"Dammit. Are you alright? Rose?"

She settled for nodding, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her chest. Without any further instruction, Rose buckled up and glanced behind them.

"What the hell are they thinkin'? You reckon they're drunk?"

Even as the words left her mouth, Rose got the distinct feeling that the car was being driven by someone completely sober and yet very dangerous to them. She tried to shake the eerie feeling she was getting that she recognized the car behind them.

Tim tried waving out the window for the driver to pass them, but the other driver simply got right on his back bumper again.

"Dammit! They _know_ you're here! Get the fuck outta here," he yelled out the open window.

Rose felt panic start to set in. She had never seen Tim look so unnerved. Then again, the other driver was trying to take them out. Roger's words from earlier came back to ring in her ears.

"_I can't promise you won't get hurt when shit goes down. If you're with Shepard, then you ain't with us."_

"_Watch yourself, kid. Nothin's safe no more."_

Trying to lose them, Tim sped up. Yet the trailing car matched his speed and slammed into the back end of Tim's car.

"Tim, do something!"

Just as he looked over and saw her scared eyes staring back, the other car clipped his back right side, sending Tim veering off the road. He tried valiantly to steer the car away from the trees, but before he had a chance, he heard a loud scream, a sickening crunch, and then the world went black.

_I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right, I'll never forget the sounds that night; the screaming tires, the busting glass, the painful scream that I heard last._


	20. I've Got to Be Good

**A/N: **As usual, thank you goes out to my beta, **you taryn at six**.

So this is part two of that night, hence the same date.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and J. Frank Wilson and the Cavaliers still own _Last Kiss_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Wednesday, July 27, 1966 || Thursday, July 28, 1966**_

_When I woke up the rain was pourin' down, there were people standing all around. Something warm goin' through my eyes, but somehow I found my baby that night._

"Rose? Rose! Oh God, c'mon, _**Rosie**_!"

Vaguely aware of someone holding her hand firmly and pleading with her, Rose began coming around. She felt recognition taking place and finally realized that it was Tim who was talking.

Opening her eyes slowly, Rose took in her surroundings. It was nighttime now, but she could see how the entire front hood of the car was twisted around the trunk of a tree. The passenger window had shattered and she realized that they had to have hit the tree going pretty damn fast.

Finally, her groggy eyes found him in the darkness. Tim's intense stare was glued to her face, blood dripping from multiple cuts on his forehead and lip. What stopped her was the expression, clear as day in his dark blue eyes; Tim Shepard looked _scared_.

Ignoring the pain spreading through her body, Rose whispered, "Tim, you're bleeding."

He stared incredulously at her before laughing shortly. Tim sat back in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You got a gash on your head, you're out for about ten minutes, and the first thing that you have to say is that _I'm_ bleeding."

As memories of what happened started flooding back, Rose realized just how lucky they both were to be sitting there talking to one another. Slowly, she began surveying her entire body, searching for breaks. She became aware of the intense throbbing in her head and right knee, but pushing both to the back of her mind, she looked back at Tim.

Speaking quietly, she asked, "What do we do now, Timmy?"

He sighed in response and tested his door. It creaked loudly as it opened and he slid slowly out. His hand reached in the open door and waited patiently for her to take it. Rose gingerly used it to help pull herself out of the wreckage.

"Holy shit! Tim, you alive? Oh God. Is Rose down there?" The frantic voice of Wes reached the two standing by the car and the faraway cry of a siren met their ears.

"Yeah, we're here Wes," Tim called back.

He turned back to Rose and began studying her closely. His eyes scanned her bruised and scratched body, narrowing when they passed over her bloody face.

"Take your sweater off."

Rose stared at him and coyly said, "I really don't think _now_ is a good time for that."

He smirked at her, but held his hand out nevertheless. Rose gave it to him and felt stupid as he held it up to her head. She couldn't help but wince from the pain as she finally realized that Tim wasn't kidding about her being cut up.

"Damn. You're gonna need stitches for that, doll. C'mon, let's get you up to the road. Can you walk, babe?"

Trying to ignore her head, Rose started to walk up the embankment. She felt her knee give out and as she began falling, Tim's strong arms swept her up and held her bridal style.

"Jesus. I think you hit your head harder than I reckoned. Your knee ain't lookin' so good either. Just a little further now, Rosebud."

As Tim started walking towards the road while holding her close to his chest, Rose felt herself begin to slip away. She couldn't hold on to her dwindling consciousness so, hoping to lose the pounding ache, she let herself drift.

"Here Wes, can you grab her?"

Wesley's long arms reached out and caught the unconscious girl, holding her safely so Tim could finish climbing out of the ditch. He looked them both over, glancing down at the crushed car in the ditch, and whistled lowly. Wes was shocked that the two of them had been able to walk out of that alive.

"Damn, Tim – " he started.

"I know. I don't wanna talk right now, 'cause I'll just lose it. We'll wait. Call up Tony. Get the boys to meet at my place for a meeting as soon as they get back."

"I got more bad news for ya."

The leader looked at his friend, noticing the apprehension and the uncharacteristic frown on his face. "What?"

"They jumped Tony. Beat him up pretty bad. Looks like they wanted to take you and him out so we wouldn't have a leader. They got him when he was leavin' after the races."

"Fuck. 'S he okay?"

Wes shrugged. "He'll live. They only stopped beatin' on him 'cause they thought he was dead. Couple of our boys took him back to your place to start patchin' him up."

The ambulance pulled into view, lights flashing brightly through the dark. In the light, Tim realized that another of his boys, Ricky Fuller, had been standing by his own car, patiently waiting for his orders.

Turning back, Tim reached out and gingerly pulled Rose back into his arms as she began stirring again. He spoke quickly and quietly to Wes so the EMT's didn't hear him.

"Get back to my place. Don't answer the doors and don't go nowhere alone, you hear me? They know you're third, and I don't want nothin' happenin' to you too."

"Wes shouldn't go by 'imself," Rose's quiet voice slurred out, surprising the two boys. "'S too dangerous."

"Aw heck, Rosie. I'll be alright. You know me; I ain't got a dangerous bone in my body," Wes said softly, smiling at the girl in his buddy's arms.

She wearily smiled back at him and then the EMT's were there, taking her out of Tim's arms. He watched her as she sat on the back of the ambulance, enduring the tests that they were putting her through before turning back to Wes.

"Go on then. I'll be there soon and we can make our move. This ends now."

Wes nodded once and clapped Tim on the shoulder before walking away to his parked car. He tore off into the night, leaving a raging Tim behind. Another paramedic came over and began asking Tim questions about his condition.

After a few minutes he impatiently brushed the woman off, insisting that his clearly broken hand was fine, and headed over to where Rose was getting stitched up. Her gaze landed on him and Tim frowned at the amount of relief that appeared when she saw him. Why was she so happy he was there? She had nearly died because of him.

"How's she gonna be?"

The other EMT looked up from his work before replying in a business-like tone. "She'll be alright. She has a sprained knee and a minor concussion, both of which need to be monitored. Are you her family?"

Tim nodded. "I'm her brother."

The man glanced skeptically between them, but said nothing else. Tim waved Ricky closer and the quiet, tense looking boy stepped out of the shadows.

"What can I do, Tim?"

"Give us a ride back. We're gonna drop Rosie off at her place and then head to mine. We need a meeting. Tonight."

Ricky nodded once before going to get his car. As the medics finished their examination, Rose made her way over to stand by Tim. She couldn't put a lot of weight on her knee, but things could have been much worse so she wasn't complaining.

Without a word, Tim reached out and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Neither of them said it, but they were both thinking that Johnny had been right; Rose dating Tim was dangerous.

But as she stood there with him holding her securely in his arms, Rose couldn't understand how something that was supposedly so dangerous could feel so damn right.

**XXXXX**

The ride home was tense and quiet. Rose sat in the backseat alone, feeling herself drift off as Ricky and Tim's quiet voices lulled her to sleep. Every few minutes Tim would shake her awake, making sure she was still breathing.

"You only have to do that every few _hours_, ya know," she muttered grumpily.

He simply shrugged before turning back around, causing her to frown at his back. Tim had barely said anything to her since the accident. If it hadn't been for the occasional "you okay", she would have thought he was ignoring her.

Ricky pulled up in front of Rose's house and parked the car. Rose waited as Tim came around to open her door. She tested her knee gingerly and winced as pain shot through it. A firm arm looped around her waist and with Tim's help, the two of them silently made their way up to the door.

As he turned to walk away without a word, Rose caught his arm. He looked at her, a frown creasing her forehead and confusion in her eyes.

"Tim, are you okay?"

He nodded curtly. "Sure thing, doll. Get on inside and don't go out anymore tonight, alright? I'll talk to you later sometime."

Before he pulled away once more, Rose leaned up and kissed him firmly, trying to convey her emotions through that kiss. Tim responded more fiercely and passionately than he had before, tangling his hands in her long hair. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages before Tim finally backed away slightly. The intensity of the moment left Rose breathless, but there was something about it that scared her as well.

"I love you, Tim."

Her whispered words stunned him, but not as much as they should have. He knew it was coming yet he couldn't find something to say in response. Did he love her? Deep down, he thought he knew the answer, but now wasn't the time to sort it all out.

"I love you too, baby."

With one last kiss, Tim headed back to the car. He never looked back and as the car drove away, he felt a heavy weight sinking in his chest. Ricky shot him a furtive glance but said nothing.

Tim rubbed his face and switched gears, pushing Rose to the back of his mind. He had to get into the gang mentality and he needed to start thinking ahead. He hated the fact that the Tiger's had gotten so far ahead of him and were striking without any retribution. That was all going to change.

But when they pulled onto Tim's block, the bright flashing lights alerted them immediately that something was wrong. Ricky slowly cruised up in front of the bustling house and Tim felt his stomach sink even further. Wes' car was sitting in the driveway surrounded by policemen and paramedics.

"Oh God," Ricky moaned as they climbed out of the car and got their first full glimpse of the driveway.

Lying face down next to his car was Wesley. Tim couldn't bring himself to move, just standing still and swearing darkly. They had shot him in the back as he headed inside. The kid had only been seventeen.

**XXXXX**

After a long night of concerned visits from her mother, Rose finally woke up around eleven the next morning. When she tried to get out of bed, a groan escaped her lips and she fell back onto her pillow. Her entire body ached from the night before and she wondered if Tim felt the same way.

"Oh good, you're up," her mother said, poking her head in Rose's bedroom door. "I made you some breakfast. Oh, and Johnny's at the door. You wanna see him?"

Rose sighed. She should have known that word about the accident would have spread by now, but she wasn't sure if she could deal with Johnny and his overwhelming concern at the moment. Then again, she didn't want to be the jerk and turn him away again.

"Yeah, let 'im in. Thanks for the food, Ma."

She shoved herself up in bed and clenched her teeth against the pain, her breath hissing out slowly. A minute later the door was opened completely, revealing Johnny, looking gravely concerned. Rose suspected that he hadn't slept much the night before either.

Cracking a small smile, she tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, Johnnycakes. How's it hangin'?"

"How's it hangin'? Are you kiddin' me? D'you have any idea how scared I was when Soda and Steve show up, talkin' 'bout how they saw Tim's car wrapped around a tree on the way back from the races? All I could think about was the last time we talked and all we did was yell at each other! You scared the heck outta me, Rose! " As he ranted, Johnny came and sat next to her on the bed, wringing his hands nervously.

He reminded Rose of a worried old man, but she couldn't blame him for being concerned, especially considering the fact that his friends had only seen the car. She reached over and grabbed his hand, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Johnny, I am so sorry. I'm alright though. Just a small concussion and a sprained knee. It coulda been a lot worse, I know. I'm sorry you worried, okay? Please don't anymore though, 'cause I'm here and I'm fine."

She watched as his eyes swept over her various cuts and bruises, landing on the gash on her head. His eyes narrowed, but before he could start in on that as well, Rose cut in.

"That's nothin', alright? Just a lil' scratch."

Skeptically, he said, "A lil' scratch that needed stitches, huh?"

Trying to get his mind off the damage, she smirked. "I just wanted a scar so we could look even more like twins. Pretty tuff, huh?"

He stared at her for a minute before cracking a grin. Rose smiled back and the tension in the air lessened quite a bit. They were sitting and chatting as she ate her breakfast when the doorbell rang. Johnny glanced out her bedroom window to see who was at the door.

"It's Kathy." His tone was disdainful, and he didn't need to see the look on his cousin's face to know that she didn't want to see the exuberant blonde.

It was too late though, as Rose's mother had already let the girl into the house. She tentatively stood outside the bedroom door and Rose was glad to see she looked appropriately abashed.

"Um. Hi Rosie," she spoke.

Johnny looked between the two girls, clearly not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. "I'm gonna go talk to Pony. He'll wanna know you're okay. I'll be back later, Bess."

Just like that, he slipped out of the house and left Rose to glare at the girl she had called her best friend. Kathy gathered some confidence in having Rose alone but still nervously shifted her weight between her feet.

"Rosie, I swear I didn't know what was gonna happen. If I had known – "

"If you had known what," Rose hissed, venom lacing her words. "You would have told me? You would have protected Tim? Ha. I doubt that. You can't stand him, remember? You can't stand _us_."

Kathy's brown eyes widened, and she struggled to find the words. "L-look, Rose I didn't like y'all together, 'cause I was afraid somethin' would happen, or he'd cheat on you. I didn't want you to get hurt!"

The black haired teen spat out a laugh. "Yeah, because your brother didn't hurt me. He didn't almost _kill_ me! We could have died, Kathleen!"

"I didn't know," she cried, tears streaking her pale face. "I didn't know they were gonna go after Tim o-or Tony or Wes. I didn't know they'd hurt you if you were there! I swear I didn't know _anything_! You have to believe me, please!"

Rose frowned, caught off guard. "What d'you mean 'go after Wes'?"

"Y-you mean you haven't heard?"

She shook her head and waited for the report. Kathy took a deep breath and quietly said, "He was shot last night. He didn't make it."

All of the wind rushed out of her in one large _whoosh_. The happy teenage boy that had grinned so carelessly, that had laughed at all of her stupid jokes was dead? He couldn't be; he had been such a fun-loving guy.

Her thoughts turned to the family the boy had to have left behind. Didn't he have a kid sister that he was always taking care of? What about her? Didn't that _matter_ to guys like Dean Cannon or Roger?

"Get out." Her voice was low, barely louder than a growl.

Kathy looked at her startled, unsure as to what to say next. "But I just – "

"Your brother and his worthless friends killed a kid! They killed him! And they almost killed me and Tim! How can you stand here? Get out of my house! Now!"

So with tears coursing down her cheeks and a heartbroken expression on her face, Kathy turned and wordlessly walked back out of the house. Rose watched as she walked down the driveway and climbed in her car. Once it was out of sight, she let herself relax, all of the pains and aches returning in a powerful punch.

Rose knew it wasn't Kathy's fault that Wes was dead. She knew it wasn't even her fault that the accident had happened. But it certainly felt good to blame it on someone. As she began drifting back off to sleep, Rose's thoughts drifted between Tim, Wes, Johnny, and Kathy. All she wanted was a quiet life with her friends and family.

Too bad things very rarely worked out that way for her, she thought ruefully. And with that, Rose drifted back to sleep, letting the emotion and physical pain float away, even if it was just for a little while.

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said, "Hold me darling, just a little while." I held her close. I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I had missed_.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks.


	21. Crazy for Lovin' You

**A/N: **As usual, thank you goes out to my beta, **you taryn at six**.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns _The Outsiders_ and Patsy Cline owns _Crazy_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One **

_**Tuesday, August 16, 1966**_

_Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely. I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue. I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted, and then someday, you'd leave me for somebody new._

"So what d'you wanna do? We could go catch a movie, or we could just go chill at my house," Kathy tittered, looking at Rose for signs as to what to do.

The girls had made up the day before, Rose tired of fighting with her. She knew that Kathy hadn't meant for the accident to happen, and she decided that she wasn't the one to be angry with. Kathy was desperate to maintain positive relations with her friend now though, and she was doing everything she could to keep things peaceful.

"Oh, I dunno. I guess I don't feel like much of anything," Rose said, listlessly kicking at a stone beneath her swing.

Kathy gave her a sympathetic look. "He still hasn't called?"

She shook her head and fell silent. Things with Tim had been, in a word, different since the accident. He hadn't come around at all and other than the one phone call to check how her head was doing, Rose hadn't spoken to him since that night.

Rose chalked it up to him being busy with the gang, especially since Wes' death. She had wanted to go to his funeral, but Tim told her not to. He'd said something about not wanting anything to happen to her. She had simply rolled her eyes but accepted his answer anyways.

Although she never admitted it, Rose desperately missed Tim. In the time they had been together, she had fallen hard and fast. Now that things had changed, she realized just how much he meant to her. Unaware of what she was doing, Rose sighed deeply.

A reassuring hand fell on her shoulder and Rose smiled at Kathy. She was really thankful that they had made up, especially now. And Kathy understood what it was like having issues with boys; her and Two-Bit kept breaking up and then getting back together again. It was a chore just trying to keep up with them.

"Rose! Rosie!"

Both girls turned, and Rose was surprised to see Curly running across the park towards them. He looked like he had been running all over town, quite possibly looking for her. Finally the boy caught up to them, breathing hard and bending over to catch his breath.

Rose giggled a bit at the sight of him. "Um, hi there Curly."

He smiled up at her between gasps. "Hey. Listen, Tim's lookin' for ya. He wants to talk to ya 'bout somethin'."

Her heart leapt in her chest and Kathy grinned slyly at her best friend. For the first time in a few weeks Tim was contacting her, albeit through Curly.

"Sure thing. Where's he at?" She couldn't even bring herself to reign in the excitement that flooded her words.

Next to her, Kathy just kept grinning. She knew that her friend was ecstatic to hear from Tim and she wasn't about to take away from that excitement.

"The Dingo. See you there." He turned and hurried off in the direction of town.

Rose felt her happiness drain a little at the mention of the Dingo, but she didn't let it get her down. She was going to see Tim and that was all that mattered.

"You wanna come? We can go catch a movie after I see him."

Kathy shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "That's up to you. I mean if y'all wanna hang that's fine by me. I can find somethin' to do."

Quickly, Rose shook her head. "No, no. We're gonna do somethin'. I'll just go see what he wants and then we can have our fun."

The girls climbed back in to Kathy's car and followed Curly's path. They quietly chatted on the way, both of them simply enjoying their renewed friendship.

**XXXXX**

"Tim, you sure you wanna do this?"

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Tim glared at Ricky. "Who's in charge here?"

"You are. I was just wonderin' if this was really the place for this to happen, ya know?"

"Trust me, Rick. It's better this way."

The conversation was dropped and the boys carried on drinking. Tim let his mind wander and tried to ignore the nagging feeling of guilt that had been attacking him for the past few weeks.

He hadn't seen Rose since the night of the accident and he knew that she didn't deserve that. Tim was tired of feeling guilty, partly because it was such a foreign emotion to him, but mostly because it reminded him of how big of a shit he was being to someone that had done nothing but treat him good.

Tim took another deep drink of his beer, trying to drown out the thoughts that kept pestering him. He glanced at the clock, wondering where the hell Curly was when his brother waltzed in the door. Curly headed over to where his brother and friends were waiting, cheeks red from all the running he had to do.

"She's on her way."

He simply nodded to show he heard and felt his stomach clench a bit. Tim frowned and took another drink. This emotion shit needs to stop, he thought angrily. He was getting sick of Rose having that much control over how he felt. No one else did that, so why should she?

Just then, he saw her walking through the parking lot with Kathy by her side and knew that this was it. Turning his back to the door, Tim waited for her to come up to him. There wasn't any going back and he tried to convince himself that it was what was best, even if she didn't see it now.

**XXXXX**

Rose pushed the door to the building open and walked in. She had been to the Dingo only twice before and wasn't overly fond of the place. It was dimly lit and everything seemed a bit suspicious. Tim knew she didn't like going there, so she wondered why on earth he had told them to meet him there.

"So where is he," Kathy asked quietly.

Scanning the room quickly, Rose found him lounging at the counter. She felt a smile play across her lips, but it soon fell as she realized Curly, Tony and Ricky were also there. Whatever it was he wanted to tell her it must not have been too private, she thought, disappointed.

"Over there."

"D'you want me to wait outside or something?" Kathy was being very careful not to cross any invisible lines with Rose since their friendship had been renewed and for that, she was grateful.

Rose shook her head. "Nah. His friends are there, you can come too. If you want to, that is."

With that, she headed towards the counter with Kathy in tow. Once she arrived, Tim didn't turn around to look. Tony's eyes moved over Rose impassively, but he remained silent. Rose shifted her weight, getting a bit irritated. Ricky noticed and quietly spoke to Tim.

As he turned around, Rose felt her heart lift in her chest. It had been so long since she had just seen Tim smile at her. But when her boyfriend turned his gaze upon her, all of the happiness that she felt evaporated.

His solemn stare startled Rose, barely any emotion showing in the eyes she loved so much. Tim folded his arms across his chest, clearly signaling that any physical contact was out of the question. The silence suddenly became almost unbearable and Rose bit her lip nervously.

"So, um, Curly told me you wanted to talk?" She cringed at the way her voice sounded, so weak and pathetic.

Tim studied her carefully before taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought grimly.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to ya 'bout what's goin' on with us." His voice was loud and arrogant, completely out of character from the Tim that Rose had always known.

"W-what about it," she asked quietly, trying to get him to lower his voice as well.

Before he spoke, Tim looked her straight in the eyes. There was something hidden in his gaze, but Rose couldn't discern it.

"I'm done with ya." His voice carried through the entire restaurant and suddenly, Rose felt like a spotlight was shining on her.

All of the people in The Dingo fell silent. Every eye was trained on the couple, hoping for some impending fight and all ears were listening for the upcoming explosion. Rose felt extremely self-conscious, lost, and confused, even with Kathy standing firmly by her side.

"What d-did you say," she whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"You heard me. I'm done with you. I got what I wanted from ya and I'm bored with it now. I'm lookin' for some new ass and babe, yours is old news," Tim boasted loudly.

Rose stared at him, wide eyed. She searched his features desperately, looking for any hint of remorse or humor, but his eyes were devoid of any emotion, never flickering away from her pained face. He had never spoken to her that way before, but now that he was, she was unsure how to proceed.

"Y-you don't mean that."

"I don't? Ya know, it's sad the way you think I actually gave two shits about you. Why else did I cheat on ya? Even then you didn't take a hint. Here, lemme tell ya somethin'; I _always_ get what I want. And I _never_ keep trash."

Every memory of every moment they spent together flooded through her mind; the accident, their first night together, the day he asked her to be his, the day he gave her that stupid ring. They had all been lies?

Vaguely, Rose was aware that Kathy was speaking quietly to her, but as the white hot rage built inside her, everything but Tim disappeared. All she could see was his annoyingly calm face; all she could hear was his arrogant voice.

Without a second thought, Rose slapped him. A collective intake of breath resounded, but Tim didn't even flinch.

"Here." With that, Rose ripped the necklace holding his ring off of her neck and dropped it to the ground at his feet.

She felt a grim sense of satisfaction knowing he would have to get down on the ground to pick it up if he wanted it back. Her eyes were shining brightly, but she didn't give Tim any other indication of how deeply he had wounded her. Instead, she turned on her heel and walked calmly out of The Dingo, Kathy following her quickly.

Driving away, Kathy tried desperately to get her to talk. "Rosie, I –"

"Just take me home."

"But –"

"Home, Kathy!"

With a resigned sigh, Kathy closed her mouth and lapsed into silence. Had Rose been in a better mood, she would have found it humorous that Kathy was actually being quiet, but under the circumstances, nothing was amusing to her. She simply stared out the window and pinched the bridge of her nose firmly.

As soon as the car stopped outside Rose's house, she was out the door and halfway up the steps. Kathy just watched her leave sadly, knowing full well that Rose needed time to let it all out and she needed to spend that time alone. Poor thing, she thought dejectedly.

Putting the car in drive, she decided to go find Johnny, hoping that he would be able to cheer Rose up or at the very least, hold her hand through the next few hours.

**XXXXX**

"Rosie, can I come in?"

The minute she got in the house, Rose headed to her room and slammed the door behind her. Not long after her mother came to the door and spoke quietly from the other side.

"Go away, Ma."

"Just for a minute? Honey I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone. Please."

"Alright. I have to go to work now, Rose. But if you need me, you come get me. Love you, Rosie."

Rose felt her tears stinging her eyes and hugged her pillow to her chest. She listened as her mother walked back down the hall and sighed shakily. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.

The front door closed, and Rose finally let her guard down. Warm tears made their way down her cheeks and she felt her heart tighten. Tim had not only dumped her, but he did it so publicly. He had dumped her in front of the entire Dingo, making her look like a total idiot. She had never felt so humiliated.

A sob escaped her lips at the thought of the entire thing; his impassive glare and his biting words. Tim had never cared about her. He had cheated on her because he wanted to, not because he had been set up. She had been such a fool to love him and now the entire town would know about it.

As she cried, Rose made her way over to her turntable and threw on her Patsy Cline record. The woman's soothing voice crooned through the bedroom, only making Rose sob harder. She had never had her heart broken, but it certainly felt like it had shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Tapping at her window caught Rose's attention and through her tears, she saw the sad face of Johnny peering in at her. She took another shuddering breath before heading over to the window and tugging it open.

"H-hi, Johnny-y." The sound of her voice, so watery and shaky made her tears start up again.

"Oh gol, Bess. I'm so sorry."

Johnny climbed in the window carefully and wrapped her in a firm hug. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as the sobs racked her small frame. He sat on the floor with her still clinging to his shirt, stroking her hair and whispering soothingly to her.

"W-why did he d-do that to m-m-me? I- I don't unders-stand. I'm such a-an idiot," she wailed.

Johnny felt his heart break just hearing the pain in her voice. He desperately wished he was bigger and stronger so he could fight Tim on his own. He hated Tim Shepard with every ounce in his body.

"You are _not_ an idiot, Rose Cade. He's just good at what he does. Don't you worry, alright? I've got you now. You're alright. It's gonna be just fine."

Rose stopped trying to talk and just listened to the steady hum of Johnny's voice. She was growing exhausted from the tears and the emotions coursing through her body and laid her head wearily on her cousin's shoulder. Before she fell completely asleep though, there was something she needed him to know.

"You were right all along, Johnnycakes. You were always right."

**XXXXX**

Dally stepped out of his car and threw his cigarette away into the night. It had been a few hours since Kathy had shown up at the Curtis' house, wanting to tell Johnny what had happened with Tim. Dal had been curious so he listened to the conversation as well.

Now he was at Bucks, just plain pissed off. Glancing around, he spotted Tim's car sitting in the parking lot. Dally cracked his knuckles and headed inside. He had warned his friend not to hurt Rose and since Tim hadn't followed through on his part of the deal, Dal was there to enforce his end of it.

When he got inside, he spotted Tim immediately, sitting at a table alone. The cool teen was facing the door and as he caught sight of Dally, Tim stood up from the table and headed towards him. It was as if he had been waiting for him to show up.

"Dal. Let's head outside."

Without a word the two boys turned towards the door, both boys silently preparing for the confrontation they both knew was coming.

Once in the parking lot, Tim and Dally faced one another. Dal folded his arms over his chest and glared at the hood.

"We made a deal, Shepard. You know how I feel about people that go back on their word. When I hear that you sent Rose home a sobbin' mess, I don't take too kindly to that, man."

The knowledge that Rose was crying over him hit Tim hard, but he didn't show it. "What are you plannin' on doin' 'bout it, Dal? You think you can take me?"

If he was to be honest with himself, Tim wanted Dally to pound him. He hated himself for what he had done to Rose, especially now that he knew how upset she was. But he knew it was for the best and there was no point in trying to convince anyone else of that. Tim was ready for the fight that was coming, but he didn't plan on letting Dally win easily.

When Dal swung the first punch and Tim felt it connect with his jaw, all thoughts left his mind and he went into his fighting mode. He swung back, but he put a little less power behind the motion than he normally would have. As the fight continued, Tim let Dally swing more and more. After all, he _did_ deserve it.

Bright red and blue lights filled the darkness and sirens followed shortly thereafter. Try as he might, Tim couldn't have thought of a more fitting place that he should spend the night in besides a cold, emotionless jail cell, stuck with his thoughts.

_Worry, why do I let myself worry? Wond'ring what in the world did I do? Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you. I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying and I'm crazy for loving you._


	22. Block Out Thoughts of You

**A/N: **Huge deds to my beta, **you taryn at six**.

PS: This song is phenomenal and I really think it sums up Rose and Tim at this point.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton still owns_ The Outsiders_ and Blue October owns _Hate Me_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_**Wednesday, August 31, 1966**_

_Will you never call again? And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face? And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space._

Rose sighed as she studied her reflection in the mirror, a frown creasing her forehead. Summer had come and gone and now it was back to school. It hadn't been a dull summer; that much was certain. She smiled slightly at some of the memories; moving back to the North Side, making new friends, meeting Tim.

That last thought was quickly followed by much less optimistic thoughts and she pushed them aside. She had been doing her best to avoid thoughts of her ex and, so far, had been successful. But she hadn't been able to completely ignore the dull ache in her chest that had yet to disappear.

"Rosie, Kathy's outside!"

With one last fleeting glance, Rose headed out the door, calling a quick farewell to her mother over her shoulder. In the driveway was Kathy, sitting in her car with the radio blaring loudly. It brought a small smile to her face and Rose was yet again thankful for such a bubbly best friend.

"Hey, Kath," she said, climbing into the car gingerly, her knee still aching once in a while.

"Hi there, Rosie! Gosh, you look nice today. Geez, I always hate startin' school all over again. It's like we got the whole summer off and now we gotta get stuck back in that building all over again. Well I ain't ready for it yet, ya know?"

She nodded absentmindedly, only partially listening. Rose was getting in the habit of barely listening when people spoke; it was something she picked up shortly after Tim dumped her. If she was honest with herself, it was just easier to float along numbly than actually pay attention to things.

"So is it true that Johnny dropped out?"

The question caught Rose's attention and she grimaced. "Yeah, he said there wasn't much of a point anymore. I dunno what's gotten into him though."

"Well, I guess it ain't for everyone, right?"

Rose shrugged. "I guess. I've thought about it sometimes, ya know? I mean, I'm not exactly the best at readin' and stuff."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself," Kathy dismissed. "You're smart, Rose. You just gotta work for it."

"You're startin' to sound like Johnny," she grumbled.

As a matter of fact, they had had a similar conversation not all that long ago. He had been adamant that she stay in school. Johnny was positive that she was going somewhere and dropping out of school was no way to get there. That conversation had ended in yet another rare fight for the Cade's, but they had apologized shortly after.

But when the girls pulled into the school parking lot and Rose caught sight of Eddie, she couldn't help but think that she would be much happier back home.

**XXXXX**

_Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be. And then she whispered, "How can you do this to me?"_

**XXXXX**

"So what, we're just gonna sit around on our asses? We gotta get out there. We gotta beat their asses for what they did! They fuckin' killed Wes," Mitchell Duncan shouted at his leader.

The other guys were sitting back, watching but silently agreeing with Mitch. He was one of Tim's stronger, but more headstrong guys, and had a way of talking so people believed whatever it was he said. The entire gang was sick of the beating around the bush that had been going on since the attacks had happened. Every guy in the room was desperate for revenge.

"I am damn well aware that they killed him. He was my buddy too. And in case you forgot, Tony over there had his ass handed to him and I nearly bought it when a tree stopped my car. I ain't forgotten what happened, so don't you fuckin' imply that I have."

Silence met Tim's angry words and although he hadn't yelled or even raised his voice, his tone was deathly cold. Tony was the only one that held his friends gaze and knew just what Tim was waiting for.

The Tigers fully expected Tim to come back at them, guns blazing. He was lying low, letting them think that they had won. When it suited him best, Tim would strike and it was almost a guarantee that it would be fierce.

"Who's first, Tim? Cannon?"

He thought about the question for a minute. Dean had been the one to order the hits, but just taking him out wouldn't be enough. Tim was still furious that Bennett and the others had run him off the road when Rose was in the car. He lost himself for a minute in the memories; the darkness, the metallic screeching, her loud scream, the terrifying silence.

"It'll be Cannon and Cleveland at the same time. I wanna nail 'em, so there's no room for fuckin' around. We already got those plans ready; we just gotta do 'em."

Mitch piped up again, a fierce sneer on his face. "Hey, what about Bennett? We could take 'im out when he's at home."

Curly looked at him, confused. "Why the hell would we do that? He has his Ma and kid sister at home, you moron."

"So? They hit Tim when he was with his broad. What's fair is fair, ain't it?"

"No." Tim glared at Mitchell. "First off, she wasn't no broad. And second, she shouldn't have been there. That should never have happened with her there. And last, we ain't gonna sink to their level. Kathy didn't do nothin' to deserve gettin' hurt, same as Rose. Girls are out; that means girlfriends _and _sisters."

While a couple of the boys looked a bit put out, Tony and Curly nodded supportively. Both of those boys had sisters and couldn't help but think about what they would feel like if they heard something happened to them. They knew exactly where Tim's mind was and they knew that he was right; the girls didn't have any place in this business.

"Alright, Curly, Benny, and Joey; you three get to school. No skippin'. Rest of you guys, start scopin' out the Tigers; find out where they go and what they do."

And just like that, conversation was over. Before Curly headed out the door, Tim caught him by the elbow.

"Hey, uh check and see how she's doin'. I just wanna know she's alright. Savvy?"

Even though his brother's voice came out even and indifferent, Curly knew what Tim was asking him to do was important. Otherwise, Tim wouldn't have asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, Tim. You pickin' me up after school?"

Tim nodded. "Right. I'll see you then. Thanks, Curly."

With that, Curly headed out the door. He walked slowly, not in any big hurry to get to good ol' Will Rogers. Lighting up, Curly breathed in the smoke and whistled a random tune as he casually roamed the streets.

**XXXXX**

Rose sat down with a heavy sigh. It was the third class of her day and she was dreading another year in an English class. She sat next to the window so she could just stare outside, hopefully ignore the fact that she just couldn't read.

"Well hey there, Rosie. Fancy meetin' you here."

At that she glanced up and was surprised to see a beaming Ponyboy sitting in the desk next to her.

"Uh, yeah. Fancy that. Um, what are you doin' here Pony? This is a _sophomore_ English class."

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I know. I got placed in advanced Math and English. So, here I am. D'you know anything about this Mr. Symes we got?"

Rose shook her head, her dark hair falling into her face. "Nah, I haven't heard nothin' 'bout him. I hope he's an easy teacher though."

"Oh right, didn't you say you had a hard time with reading?" he asked, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"Yeah, ha. That's an understatement. I probably belong in freshman English," she said sadly.

"Well, good thing we're in here together! I'll help ya out. Well I mean, if you wanna. I don't want you to think that you need help. 'Cause you don't. I'm sure. I just thought I'd offer. If you want."

Rose smiled at his rambling. No one had ever been willing to help her with her struggling academics without at least making one jab at her shortcomings.

"Thanks, Pone. I'd really appreciate the help."

**XXXXX**

_Hate me today, hate me tomorrow, hate me for all the things I didn't do for you. Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow. Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

**XXXXX**

"Hey there, Rose! How are ya?" Curly's cheery voiced caught her attention as she sat on the stairs outside of school, waiting for Kathy to get done talking to Two-Bit.

"Hi, Curly. I'm just fine. How 'bout you?"

He shrugged. "Mind if I join ya?"

She shook her head and moved over so he had room. As he sat down, Curly took the time to really study her. He wanted to be sure he had enough information to tell Tim. Rose smiled at him, but he saw the tired look that came immediately after the smile faded. He noticed the way her hair hung limply in her ponytail and how detached she looked. Damn you Tim, he thought.

"So really, how are ya?"

Rose gave him one of those _duh_ looks. "Why are you here, Curly?"

He chuckled lightly. "Well I _do _happen to attend school here, Miss Cade."

She couldn't help but grin at his sense of humor. He wasn't half bad when he wasn't acting like an idiot all the time. As Rose had come to find out, Curly was a pretty sharp kid and he really dug okay.

An idling engine caught their attention and Rose felt her breathing hitch as she saw the familiar black car sitting at the end of school's driveway. She did her best not to look at the driver, but her eyes kept wandering back to his figure.

"You uh, better get goin'. Looks like your ride is here." Her voice came out higher and tenser than before and Curly didn't miss it.

He put a gentle hand on her arm and looked at her seriously. Rose couldn't help but notice that he had Tim's eyes, just a bit lighter. She shook her head and managed a small smile for him.

"You need anything, lemme know. I mean it. Savvy?" His voice was low, but Rose could tell he was serious.

She nodded. "Thanks, Curly."

"I'd better go now. He uh, don't exactly like waitin'."

Rose just nodded once more and smiled at him as he struggled to stand up. He hesitated a moment more, looking at her closely. It made her laugh.

"Go on, Curly. I'm okay. _Really_."

He returned her smile and headed off towards Tim's car. As he climbed in, he lifted his hand in a wave and then, they were gone. Rose sighed and dropped her head to her hands. She hadn't even been close to him, but she still got chills. She had to get over him.

**XXXXX**

Tim drove away from the school silently, thoughts running wildly. He had watched his brother and Rose talk closely, but he couldn't see her expression. It made his stomach clench when he saw Curly rest a hand on her. Jealousy had never been one of Tim's qualities, but it seemed that Rose brought that out in him.

Finally, curiosity got the best of him. "So, didja do what I asked you to?"

An annoyingly wise smirk appeared on the younger Shepard's face. "Well I talked to this girl at school, if that's what you're askin'. Her and I was just catchin' up when you pulled into the lot. 'S that whatcha meant?"

After a dark glare in his direction, Curly decided it would be wise to just answer Tim. "Yeah, I talked to her. She says she's fine."

"She says?" Tim hadn't missed the implication that there was more to the story.

"Sure. Ain't exactly sounds like she is, but she wants me to think so. She looks real…tired. I dunno man, but you sure did fuck up with her. She's real nice, too."

Tim didn't even have the heart to reach over and smack the kid for talking to him the way he did. He couldn't stop the guilt that he felt knowing she was still upset. It had been his hope that she would be so angry with him that she would just move on and forget about him, but apparently his plan had backfired.

"Thanks for doin' that, kid. Let's go pick up Tony and Rick. We're gonna hit the Tigers tonight."

Curly just stared at him. He knew that he didn't want to drop the topic, but Tim always had to keep his gang face on. Some days, it just flat out irritated him.

"When are you gonna stop pretendin' that you don't still give a shit about her, Tim? You ain't foolin' nobody."

"Except her. And that's how it's gonna stay. With the way things are, she don't need to be involved with me. 'Sides, I got another idea how to convince her to move on. She just has to. Now are we done talkin' 'bout the broads, Curl? Or do I need to find somebody else to talk 'bout my business with?"

Sighing, Curly replied, "Nah, I'm all ears."

Tim nodded but remained silent. He wasn't in the mood to talk. To be honest, he wanted nothing more than to go back to that school and talk to Rose. Even if she slapped him again, at least he could be close to her. The strange longing to be in her company pissed him off and Tim lit up a cigarette to distract himself.

Absentmindedly, Tim began fiddling with the necklace in his pocket, his class ring weighing heavily on the chain. Why he was still carrying it, he didn't know. But he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. It was all he had left of her and, for now, it would have to do. He just hoped that, for her sake, Rose would let go of him soon.

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take. So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind, and do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks.


	23. Nothing Left Inside

**A/N: **Of course, gigantic thank youuu goes out to my beta, **you taryn at six**.

Another epic song.

Oh and for those of you that noticed, I do use the North Side for greasers and South for Socs because:

"In the book, the Socs are from the West, Greasers are from the East. However, S.E. Hinton originally wanted the Socs from the South and the Greasers from the North, but there was a real conflict between the two in 1966, so she changed it. In the movie, it's how she originally planned it: Socs- South; Greasers-North."

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Mayday Parade owns _The Silence_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_**Friday, September 16, 1966**_

_The blood that's running through her veins with every beat, there's no escape. Lost in everything she trusts, still can't seem to get enough. Even though the world she loves, it won't ever be the way it was._

Rose sat at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast glumly before school. Thank heavens it's Friday, she thought. She wasn't in the mood to be cooped up in school all day, especially not one with so much tension in it.

School hadn't even been in session for long, yet there had been a fight every day - sometimes two or three. Socs and greasers alike were looking for trouble, and she had a hard time making it down the hallway without something happening.

Steve and Two-Bit had taken it upon themselves to walk both Pony and Rose to their classes, especially after Pony had been jumped the day before. She still couldn't believe that a group of five guys would jump an innocent guy that was alone. Thoughts of Eddie and Bob Sheldon sprung to her mind and, suddenly, it wasn't so hard to see.

She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Maybe I can skip, she thought hopefully. Rose felt her forehead, hoping for a fever of some sort. Finding nothing wrong with her, nothing plausible anyways, she resigned to the fact that she would have to go to class one more day before the weekend.

"Hey there, Rose." Johnny appeared in the kitchen, sitting down next to her at the table.

"Hi. What're you doin' up so early?"

He shrugged, and Rose noticed a bruise beginning to form on his cheek. Shaking her head, Rose got up and grabbed him some ice. He smiled and took it from her. They always were able to communicate without words and both Cade's appreciated that bond.

"You doin' alright, Rosie? You look kinda down." He frowned in concern, studying her closer.

It was Rose's turn to shrug. "I'm alright, I 'spose. Just tired of school and all of the fighting going on. You know."

"Is that all?"

She looked at Johnny and knew he saw through her like a window. May as well be honest, she thought.

"Alright, fine. I miss Tim. A lot. And I know I prolly shouldn't, but I can't help it."

He gave her a look before speaking slowly. "Well I know it's only been a little while, but you really oughta move on. Maybe you can find someone else, Rosie. Somebody more…"

As he trailed off, Rose felt her anger spike. Johnny hadn't come right out and said it, but she knew that he was happy she was done with Tim. Almost everyone was happy about that. And now Johnny was trying to tell her that she just needed to suck it up and move on. All of the tension that had been building up inside was quickly coming to a head.

"Well _maybe_ I don't want to. Did you ever think of that? Maybe I actually cared a lot about him, and that's not somethin' that just goes away over night, Johnny."

He crossed his arms defensively. "Hey, you don't gotta yell at me! I'm just sayin' that now that you're outta that relationship, you can find somethin' better out there! That's a compliment to you, Rose!"

"No, you're just happy that Tim and I are broken up. Admit it!"

"Alright, maybe it is a bit of a relief to know that I don't have to worry about you gettin' killed in the middle of the night 'cause of some stupid gang shit he has goin' on! I won't apologize for that."

"Fine! I'm upset and you're not doin' anything to help. I dunno why you're bein' such a jerk about this," she cried back.

"Well since I'm bein' _such_ a jerk, maybe I should just leave then!"

"Well maybe you should."

The two of them stood there for a few minutes, the only noise was the ticking of the clock in the living room. Johnny's arms were still tensely crossed, an unfamiliar expression of frustration on his face. Rose wished someone would speak, but she couldn't bring herself to say a word.

Tired of the fighting and the trying, Johnny turned and walked out of the house without another word. He had hoped that Rose would be coming around and starting to get over Tim. He was looking forward to the day that she stopped caring so much about her ex and started caring more about her family.

Too bad that day wasn't today, he thought ruefully.

**XXXXX**

"He is _such _a pig! Did you see the way he was all over Janice Berdette earlier today? And if he thinks I'm gonna come crawlin' back to him now, he's got another thing comin'."

Evie smiled sympathetically at Kathy as they walked down the hall. It seemed that Two-Bit had taken to flirting with another blonde and Kathy wasn't too keen on it. So, Evie had to listen to the recount of what happened.

"Listen, Janice doesn't have anythin' on you, savvy? Don't you worry. Two-Bit may be a dog, but he's not stupid. He'll figure out what's goin' on and come crawlin' back to ya in no time."

This earned a tiny smirk from Kathy as she began imagining him begging for forgiveness. The two girls giggled a little at the idea and almost didn't notice Sylvia strutting down the hall, a wide smile on her face. She spotted the girls and made a beeline for them.

"Evie! Girls, wait a minute!" Her falsely high voice made Kathy cringe, but it was too late to pretend they hadn't heard her.

"Hey there, Syl. How's it hangin'?" Evie asked kindly, shifting her weight a bit.

"Oh, it's been goin' _real_ good. You'll never guess who I hooked up with while Dal was in jail 'bout a week ago. Go on, guess!"

"I thought you said we'd _never_ guess," Kathy grumbled.

Sylvia shot her a dirty look before crying out, "Tim!"

Their reactions were not at all what she was expecting. Kathy let out a cry of rage while Evie's jaw dropped open. It was a moment before either could find their voices, but Kathy was the first to begin speaking.

"Now you just wait one minute, Sylvia. You mean to tell me that not only did you cheat on Dally while he was locked up, but you _also_ decided to sleep with _Tim Shepard_, who was no less than a complete asshole to Rose not all that long ago? What the hell were you thinking!"

"Honestly, Sylvia, that was low. Even for you," Evie agreed quietly, looking completely stunned that she would sink to those levels.

Sylvia, however, crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, for your information, it was Dallas' own fault that he was in jail. He started the fight with Tim and he got 'imself locked up for it. And, it is _none_ of my concern who was datin' him and when they were. All that matters is that Tim is single, available, and more than willing to do whatever the hell he feels like with whoever the hell he wants. So you two can just get over it! You act surprised that he chose me over her. I mean, honestly."

With those loud words ringing in her head, Evie reached out and smacked the other girl across the face. Kathy covered her mouth with her hands, eyes as wide as saucers. The three of them stood silently for a moment while Evie composed herself.

"Rose is a good person, Sylvia, and that was a horrible thing to do. And you know it. Get lost. And don't you ever call yourself my friend again." Her voice was low and fierce, leaving no room for doubting the sincerity of her words.

With one hand covering her bright red cheek, Sylvia glared at them before storming down the hall.

"Um, Evie?" Rose's confused voice spoke from behind them.

Turning around, Evie forced a smile. "Hey there, Rosie!"

Rose folded her arms, seeing right through the false cheer. She had seen just enough to know that Sylvia and Evie weren't exactly on the greatest of terms and, from the way the blonde was holding her face, it looked like Evie had given her a parting gift. The question was why.

"So, what was all that 'bout?"

"Well ya see, Rosie, she was just uh, runnin' her mouth," Kathy tried, glancing at Evie for support.

"Right, right. And she was um, talkin' 'bout people she probably shouldn't have," Evie continued.

"Yeah! And so Evie told her to knock it off. That was all."

Crossing her arms, Rose fixed her friends with a stare that clearly said she wasn't biting. The girls looked at one another and Kathy sighed.

"Alright, listen. She was runnin' her mouth about how she ran around on Dal while he was in the cooler. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she just had to blab about who it was she was with." Her voice was quiet and sad, something Kathy hardly ever sounded.

Rose frowned. "She fooled around while he was locked up? She's such a bitch. I hope he realizes that too. But wait, _who_ was it with? You said that part was worse."

Neither of her friends said anything and slowly, she felt realization dawn on her. Of course. It would be him. They weren't dating anymore, so he was free to screw whomever he felt like. Still, thoughts like that did nothing to stop the stab of pain that shot through her chest at the thought.

She had meant that little to him? Everything they had been through was absolutely meaningless in Tim's mind? Rose felt her breathing hitch, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Curly walking down the hall with a couple of his friends.

Without thinking, Rose took off after him, ignoring Evie and Kathy's calls. When she caught up with him, she reached out and grabbed his elbow.

"What the – oh hey, Rose. How's it hangin'?" His voice quickly changed from confrontational to cheery, smiling as he realized who had stopped him.

The smile slipped off his face though as he saw the glare that was being thrown at him.

"Your brother is out fucking around with Sylvia and you don't think to tell me? _Sylvia?_ I thought you said you'd help me out, Curly."

He lifted his hands in defense, stunned at her sudden outburst. He had known that Tim had bagged Sylvia, but he didn't think it meant anything. And he certainly didn't think that Rose would find out.

"Hey, listen Rosie, I didn't know nothin' about that. Honest. I'm sure it wasn't anything like she's sayin' it was. You know how Sylvia is." He tried to placate her.

"Yeah, and I also know how your brother is," she spat back.

Tim's words from before suddenly sprang into Curly's mind.

"_With the way things are, she don't need to be involved with me. 'Sides, I got another idea how to convince her to move on. She just has to."_

Curly felt sick as he realized that this was exactly what he intended to do; get Rose so mad that she wouldn't want him back. He felt even sicker knowing that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. It's what Tim wanted and his brother _always_ got what he wanted.

"Rosie, I'm sorry," he started, but she quickly cut across him.

"Ya know what, forget about it Curly. And you can tell that worthless brother of yours to go straight to hell. I don't _ever_ want to see either of you again." And with that she tore off down the hallway, never glancing back.

"Geez, Curly, you gotta way with the ladies," his friend joked.

"Shut the hell up. Let's go." He felt like a total shit as it was; he didn't need the guys rubbing it in.

Curly did make a silent promise though, to tell Tim exactly what Rose had asked him to. His brother deserved to know just how much he messed things up.

**XXXXX**

As usual, the lunchroom was full and tense, so Rose and her friends headed outside to get some fresh air. She sat herself down next to Ponyboy and began chatting quietly with Evie and Kathy. They were still discussing how much of a skag Sylvia was, and Kathy was doing her best to ignore Two-Bit's romantic whispering in her ear.

"I can't stand her. I really can't. And I hope that she never comes near me again or I may just rip every fake little hair outta her head," Rose spoke as she stabbed at the food on her plate.

"Wait, who're you tearin' to shreds?" Steve asked, interested.

Rose sighed before recounting the events to him. When she finished, his dark green eyes were stone cold. He had never been a Sylvia fan, but that was just crossing a line. Not to mention Tim doing something like that. But then again, he reasoned, it _was_ Tim they were talking about.

"She's just a bitch, Rosie. Don't pay no attention to her, alright? And just forget about Shepard. He's an ass and isn't worth your time."

While it felt good to hear Steve saying such nice things to her, Rose couldn't help but think the words sounded a lot like Johnny's from earlier and those were the last things she wanted to hear.

"I know he ain't worth it, but I can't help it. It's not like I was over him or nothin'. I'm still upset about it, but it seems like he ain't."

"Well, we did kinda warn you, ya know," he muttered back, taking a large bite of his burger.

Rose shot him a pointed glare. "And what exactly does _that_ mean?"

He rolled his eyes as he swallowed, clearly not wanting to get into another blow out like they always ended up having. "What that means is we all told ya what you were gettin' into datin' a hood like Shepard. Me and Johnny tried tellin' ya, the gals tried tellin' ya, hell, even _Dally_ tried. But you were so 'in lo-o-ove' you couldn't get your mind around it. That he _might_ be a bad guy. Ain't good in everyone Rose."

"Yes, I see that."

The direct tone of her voice made him look up and the rest of the table stirred uneasily as they sense another fight brewing. Evie tried to reign Steve's temper in with a firm hand on his arm, but he ignored her completely. Ponyboy tried to distract Rose by bumping into her gently, but to no avail.

The fire had been lit and was about to become an uncontrolled inferno.

"What'd you say to me?"

"What, is your hearin' that bad? I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter," she replied coolly.

"Look," Steve growled. "Just 'cause you got dumped on your ass in front of the entire Dingo don't mean you need to sulk all over here for the next month. Get the hell over it. You ain't all that and quite honestly, I'm surprised he didn't dump you earlier with an attitude like yours."

As soon as the words were out, Steve regretted saying them. He didn't mean them whatsoever, but there was no way he would back down now. Her lower lip trembled in the slightest way, but her eyes were clear. Rose grabbed her milk carton and stared at it hard for a moment before standing up and making her way over to where Steve sat.

"Wash your mouth out, Steven. There are ladies present." And with that, she dumped the contents of her milk on his greasy head.

Loud cheers and laughs met her actions and Rose smiled in grim satisfaction before walking away. She had no idea where she was walking, but she wanted to get away from Steve and his knack for voicing her deepest fears.

"Rose, wait a minute!"

She slowed her pace and allowed Ponyboy to catch up with her, quickly falling into step with the younger boy. They were silent for a few minutes, but eventually he broke the quiet.

"Thanks."

Confused, Rose looked at him. "For what?"

"Dumpin' milk all over Steve. It's been somethin' I always wanted to do." A tiny smirk played across his lips and Rose burst out laughing.

It felt so good to laugh, she just relished in the moment, Pony joining her. They came to a stop at the fence and Pony offered her a cigarette. The two quietly smoked as they observed the greaser infested playground. Rose could just make out Steve storming towards the parking lot, probably getting a new shirt.

"Listen, I'm sorry everyone's bein' so down on you, Rosie. I mean, I didn't exactly _like_ Tim, but you did. And I know you're still sad about it." He said all this quietly, only glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Rose smiled warmly at him. "You're the only person, 'sides Evie and Kathy that's said anything like that. Thank you, Ponyboy. You're a real tuff guy."

Ponyboy beamed at her and then decided to venture out on a limb. "So uh, I was gonna go to the drive-in tonight. I mean, me and Dal and Johnny were gonna go. If you wanna, you could come too. Maybe help to take your mind off things."

"Thanks, Pone. I just don't think it'd be a good idea tonight. Johnny and I ain't exactly seein' eye to eye right now," she said sadly.

He put a tentative hand on her shoulder, and Rose smiled again. "Well if ya change your mind, feel free to stop by my place or just meet us there."

"I will. Thanks again. Y'all have fun though. Enjoy yourselves. But be careful. Them Socs aren't cuttin' us any slack." Her eyes wandered over the cut on his neck and the bruises on his jaw.

"Aw I know, _Darry_," he drawled lightheartedly. "You too."

She mock saluted him before saying, "Yes, sir!" sending the duo into laughter once more.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and with one last drag of their cigarettes, Rose and Ponyboy headed back into the building.

**XXXXX**

"Tim, I need to talk to you."

"Ah fuck, Curly! Gimme some warnin', why don't ya? I thought you knew how to knock." Tim's head popped up from under the sheets, a stunned expression on his face.

"Yeah and I thought you knew everything," he muttered.

Curly let his bedroom door close with a slam and headed back out to the porch. He lit up a cigarette and waited, knowing full well his brother would be joining him soon. That didn't mean that Curly could believe that Tim was in bed with Sylvia. _Again_.

He'd always hated the broad, but now he really hated her guts. She had some nerve, he'd give her that, but it just wasn't right what they were doing to Rose. Curly had gotten to know her while she dated his brother and she was a really nice girl. It didn't make sense to him why on earth she ever wanted Tim.

The door slammed behind him, but Curly didn't bother to turn.

"What the _fuck_ was that about? Huh? You better have some damn good reason for that, Curly, or I'm gonna hafta – "

"I got a message for ya."

Tim stopped mid-sentence and stared, suddenly curious. He figured it had something to do with the Tigers wanting to talk.

"Cops ain't askin' around are they?"

The gang had set up Dean Cannon and Harry Cleveland that morning, something Tim had worked carefully to make sure worked out. He hadn't wanted to sink to their level of murder because it just didn't feel right to him. Instead, Tim had led the cops in their direction following an armed bank robbery and with sufficient evidence, the duo had been arrested. At best, they'd be out in a few years once the whole thing went to trial.

All in all, the plan went exceedingly well. That, however, wasn't what Curly had come to talk about.

"I don't give a shit about the gang right now, Tim. Rose happened to talk to me today. You remember her, don't you?" The condescending voice Curly was using was so foreign, Tim could hardly believe it was his brother talking to him.

"'Course I do." He sounded much softer than he would have liked, but before he could redeem himself, Curly was speaking again.

"Seems she found out about your lil' fuck buddy upstairs there. Yeah, apparently Sylvia likes to run her mouth. Imagine that! She happened to make it known that she was sleepin' with you and Rose found out. Congrats, Tim. You got what you wanted. She fuckin' hates you now. 'S a matter of fact, she hates me too! Just 'cause I'm your brother."

Tim didn't let the words hit him. He couldn't let it. Not yet, anyways. He didn't want to accept the fact that he had officially pushed her too far and there was no going back. Instead, he focused on the message he was supposed to be getting.

"You said you had a message for me?"

His brother's eyes widened, stunned that Tim could seem to stoic and uncaring. Curly was furious and raged on.

"Yeah. She told me to tell my, what was it, oh yeah _worthless_ brother of mine to go straight to hell. Then she mentioned the fact that she never wanted to see you again," Curly spat the words out, venom dripping from each syllable.

Without any other emotion, Tim simply nodded. "Alright. Message delivered. Thanks, kid."

He headed straight for his car and jumped in. Tim gunned the engine and tore off down the road, refusing to glance back. He hated what he had had to do, but he wouldn't take it back. If it was going to keep Rose away from him and safe, Tim would do it a million times.

That didn't stop the pain though.

**XXXXX**

Rose was sleeping soundly when the phone went wild. It rang endlessly, the shrill noise tearing through the silence in the house. She wished her mother would just answer it, but then remember she was working late shift at Kirby's again.

Stumbling out of bed and down the hallway, she blearily answered the phone.

"'Lo?"

"Rose? Gosh, I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but uh, well I need to know and I dunno if they're anywhere else and I just thought maybe they'd come there and I dunno, but I gotta ask –"

Soda's rambling voice gave away his fear immediately and Rose felt herself wake up slightly. "Hold on there, Sodapop. What's goin' on? Who's comin' here?"

"No one's there now?"

"Uh, just me. Is there supposed to be someone else?"

"Pony's gone. Him and Darry…well they got into it and Pone ran off. We figured he caught up with Johnny, but now with the park…we hoped they were at your place. Oh God, you're _sure_ they ain't there Rose?"

"I'm sorry, Soda. What happened at the park? Is everything okay?"

Even as she asked, Rose knew the answer. Why else would he have called at two in the morning? Why else would he sound beside himself with fear?

"They found some kid. Stabbed. He's a popular Soc apparently, but rumor's are spreadin' fast."

"What rumors?" Her voice came out quiet and shaky.

She heard him sigh before answering, equally quiet. "That Johnny was the one to stab 'im. We dunno where they are Rosie, but I'll tell you _anything _as soon as I find out. You gonna be okay on your own?"

The world seemed to spin faster, sending her collapsing onto the couch. Johnny killed a Soc? _Johnny_? It couldn't be. It wasn't true. They were just rumors after all; how true were those? But something deep down felt much more serious about this news.

"Uh I-I'm fine. Yeah. Fine, Soda. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. No, I'll see you today. Later on. Okay. Right."

Without waiting for an answer, Rose hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around herself, trying desperately to hold herself together. Her mind drifted back to the argument she had had with Johnny just that morning. Groaning, she dropped her face into her hands, wishing desperately she could take it all back.

She had lost Tim and Johnny almost in the same week. Everything that she had worked so hard to regain was slowly falling apart, and Rose wasn't sure how much longer she could hold the frayed pieces of her life together.

_And his heart of stone left hers breaking…Memories they take her back, every moment fades to black, every kiss and every taste. She wishes time would ease the pain._

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts?

So I know that some of you were expecting a big retaliation from Tim following the Tigers attacks, so if you want to know my reasoning behind what happened, feel free to PM me with your questions.


	24. Stay With Me

**A/N: **Naturally, deds to my beta, **you taryn at six**.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Evanescence owns _Forgive Me_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_**Thursday, September 22, 1966**_

_I heard the words come out...It hurt so much to hurt you. Then you look at me, you're not shouting anymore. You're silently broken…Each time I say something I regret, I cry "I don't want to lose you."_

Tim tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, and then stopped when he realized what he was doing. It was a bad habit he had picked up from when he was dating Rose and he had yet to shake it. He glanced out the window and sighed, not seeing Tony's car.

He had sent his guys out once again to look for the two kids that ran away from the Curtis' gang, one of which was Rose's cousin. It hadn't taken Tim long to realize how close Rose and Johnny were, and it had taken even less time for him to try and help find the kid. He had done enough to hurt her; he didn't want anything on top of that.

Shoot, he half expected Curly to come waltzing in the room with his goofy grin on his face, telling him to lighten up. He had to remind himself that his kid brother was in the reformatory. Curly had gotten tired of the entire situation going on and tried to have some fun.

Curly had tried to rob a liquor store, but he hadn't done what Tim always said to; stakeout the place. If he had, the kid would have known that the cops always patrolled the street outside around ten at night. Unfortunately, Curly hadn't thought of doing that and so had been caught red handed.

Even if he wouldn't admit it, Tim missed the kid. He knew that Curly wasn't too fond of him at the moment, but that didn't matter. He was a good buddy to have around and he was his brother. Curly always had Tim's back and same for Tim. It was a relationship that was hardly ever voiced but was really appreciated.

Sighing once more, Tim lit up a cigarette and rested his head against the wall. He let himself doze for a few minutes, trying to escape the harsh reality around him. There was going to be a big fight; he could feel it in his gut. It was both exciting and terrifying.

He just hoped that things would turn out okay for one green eyed girl on this side of town. She deserved a break.

**XXXXX**

Bright red and orange flickering lights surrounded her. The heat from the colors were overwhelming, sweat dripped down her brow. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, she choked on the thick, billowing smoke. Looking around, all she could see was the intense, simmering lights.

All of a sudden, a loud cracking sounded. The ceiling overhead came down, trapping her beneath it. She screamed louder and louder, but the lights only grew brighter. No one could save her. It became harder to breath and she fought against the rubble trapping her with all her might.

"Rose!"

Opening her eyes, Rose blinked wildly. Glancing around, she realized she had fallen asleep in her Math class and Kathy was eyeing her warily. Rose wiped her face, slicked with sweat and sighed.

The dream. It had been so vivid and so real, she could have sworn it was happening to her. The overwhelming reality struck her and she ran out of the classroom. Rose barely made it into the girls room before she lost her breakfast.

She heard the door creak open and wiped her mouth quickly.

"Rosie, what the heck is goin' on? Are you alright?" Kathy's worried voice reached her in the last stall and shakily Rose walked out.

"I dunno, Kath. I'm not feelin' so hot all of a sudden. I'll be alright though. I can't miss school. It just started up."

Kathy stared hard at her, trying to decide what to do. Her friend was pale and shaky, clearly ill. She had fallen asleep in the middle of class and started breaking out in a cold sweat, twitching and moaning quietly. It scared Kathy somethin' awful, but she knew Rose had been worried about Johnny lately.

"Maybe you oughta go see the nurse, Rosie…"

"No," she snapped. "I'm fine."

Rose washed her face quickly and brushed past Kathy, heading back to class. By the time the two girls reached the room, the bell rang for lunch. Snatching her bags, Rose hurried out, not waiting for Kathy to catch up with her.

Her stomach was clenching uncomfortably, but it wasn't anything new. She had been worrying herself into knots over Johnny and Ponyboy. School was the last place she wanted to be, but there was nothing to be done at home. Even Tim had sent some of his boys out looking for the runaways, a fact that hadn't slipped past Rose's attention or gratitude.

She kept her head down as she walked quickly through the tense hallway. On her way, Rose passed three different fights and felt even sicker than she had before. Since Bob Sheldon had been killed in the park, everyone was out for vengeance.

"Get the hell outta my way _greaser_," a voice sneered at her just before a firm shoulder collided into her body.

Rose stumbled back and looked into the angry eyes of Eddie. He glared fiercely down at her, hatred clear as day on his face. Oh right, she thought, Bob had been his friend. It seemed as if Bob had been _every_ Soc's friend.

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying to walk around him.

He put an arm out, blocking her path. A sinister sneer crept across his face, and Rose noticed a couple of his friends standing nearby. Panic crept up in her throat and she felt like throwing up again.

"Bob was my friend, _grease_. And your worthless little cousin killed 'im and then ran. The fuckin' coward is hidin'. It's prolly best, 'cause I'd kill 'im if I ever saw him again. But since I can't find him, maybe I oughta give you the message to pass along. What d'you think 'bout that?"

Rose felt her insides freeze and she couldn't form a coherent sentence. His voice had been cold and deathly, but completely serious. He meant every word he said and it scared Rose to her core. As she struggled to find words, thankfully someone else decided to speak instead.

"I think you better back the fuck off. Now."

An irate Steve appeared with an equally fierce looking Two-Bit beside him. With a few quick steps, they placed themselves securely between Rose and Eddie. The boys exchanged a few words in low, angry tones, but no fists were thrown.

Slowly the group began to dissipate and Two-Bit turned to Rose. "You alright, Rosie? They didn't touch you, did they?"

She shook her head, still not trusting herself to speak. Steve put a comforting, yet protective arm around her shoulders and the three of them made their way outside.

Sitting down heavily at the lunch table, Rose tossed her bagged lunch into the garbage, having completely lost her appetite. The remaining members of her lunch group trickled over and sat down, Kathy securing a spot next to Rose.

"Rose, are you _sure_ you don't wanna go home? You look like you ain't slept in days," Kathy whispered quickly.

Her friend simply sighed. Rose appreciated the concern, she really did, but she just didn't feel like being babied at the moment. She really did want to go home and get a good nap in, but she was afraid of that dream returning. It had been far too real for her comfort.

"I'm fine, Kath. Honest."

Steve was watching the girls talk carefully and frowned. Something was up today, he noted. She just looked off, even before the entire encounter with the Soc's in the hallway.

"You alright, Rosie?"

Slamming her hands down on the table, she snapped back, "Yes I'm just fine. Why wouldn't I be? Oh that's right, of course. There's only about ten reasons I wouldn't be alright. But you can keep on askin'."

Silence met her words and Steve held his tongue to keep from biting back. He knew she was just upset and exhausted. Rubbing his knuckles to calm himself, he decided to try once more.

"Rose, I think you oughta go home and get some sleep. Bein' here and miserable isn't gonna help anything."

"She was sick last period too," Kathy piped up.

Steve nodded and went on. "See. And them stupid Soc's ain't helpin' anything around here. You're just makin' yourself sick over all this."

Slowly, their words started breaking through her barriers. She was exhausted and just wanted to lay in her own bed with the window open and a fresh breeze blowing, cooling her anxious sweat.

"I don't have a ride home. And I ain't 'sposed to walk home by myself," she tried weakly.

"I'll drive ya. C'mon." Steve stood and offered her his hand.

Rose looked at the others at her table and they all nodded encouragingly. They knew that she wouldn't go home willingly, but they also could see that being there wasn't doing anything to help her either.

Finally, she sighed and took Steve's outstretched hand. They walked to his car silently and drove with the windows down. She relished in the cool air breezing across her face and let her eyes close. When the flames didn't reappear, she felt herself relax completely and was asleep before they even turned on her block.

**XXXXX**

After dropping Rose off at home, Steve hadn't felt much like going back to class, so he headed in to work to pick up a few extra hours. He had been trying to keep Soda's spirits high, but his normally happy friend was in a rotten mood that day.

"I know Dallas knows where they are, damnit," he said for the tenth time, slamming the wrench down on the ground. "He _had _Ponyboy's shirt there! He _knows_ that we know too, but he still won't say shit. Boy howdy, I wanna get my hands on him and shake it outta him I'm so dang mad!"

"Soda, Soda! Hey! Stop takin' it out on the car!"

In his anger, Soda had started taking apart the completely wrong part of the engine. Groaning, he threw the rag down on the ground and sat down, head in his hands.

"I dunno what to do, Stevie. I dunno where Pone is or if he's even alright. Shoot, last thing that happened was Darry hittin' him…is he even gonna wanna come home?"

Hearing the defeated tone in his friends voice made Steve's throat tighten and he sat on the garage floor next to him. "Look, the kid's gonna be so damn happy to be home, I bet he'll forget anything ever happened. And it's not like Superman meant it anyways; we all know that. But you workin' yourself up like this ain't gonna help nothin'. You're actin' just like Rosie is. Just take it easy man, we'll find 'em."

"But will they be _okay_?" Soda looked at him, his eyes fearful and tinged red from his tears.

He put his arm around his buddy in a supportive gesture. "Of course they will be. D'you really think Dally would send Johnny off and _not_ know he was okay? And it ain't exactly like he hates the kid either. He's gonna take care of 'em."

Soda sniffled a little bit and managed a watery smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just bein' a dude about it."

The friends laughed quietly, relieved to have some of the tension released, even if it was only for a little while. They heard the bell ring from inside the store and Steve shoved off the ground to answer it.

"Well howdy there, Steve-oh! How's it hangin'?" Two-Bit smiled widely at his friend and sat on the counter.

"Get off, Two, geez. I don't want your fat ass breakin' the counter."

Feigning hurt, Two-bit said, "Again with the weight comments. Sheesh, Steven, I may just hafta dump some milk on your head."

This earned a loud laugh from Soda who joined his two friends in the store. Even Steve cracked a smirk at the memory of Rose dumping her drink on him.

"Yeah, he sure did deserve that, didn't he," Soda said, still chuckling appreciatively.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep laughin'. She's just lucky I was in a generous mood and didn't throw food at her or somethin'," Steve added, trying to save face.

"Oh right, like you tellin' her that Tim oughta dumped her earlier was real generous." Two-Bit's semi-serious tone took the joking atmosphere away and made Steve once again regret the way his temper made him lash out so frequently.

"So what are you doin' here, Two? Ain't got nobody else to bug," Soda asked, trying to steer them back onto the happy track.

The older boy simply shrugged. "Nah, just figured I'd keep y'all company. With the way things are, ain't safe for anybody anywhere, ya know?"

Steve and Soda nodded solemnly, both boys perfectly aware of how dangerous things were. The Socs weren't waiting for night to fall or for greasers to start the fights; they were just flat out ambushing them.

"But since I see Steve-oh here is workin' with ya, I may head on out. Figured I'd check in on Rosie and see how she is."

Soda nodded. "Yeah, why don't you two come on over later? We can have dinner and play poker or somethin'."

Everyone knew that Darry and Soda were attempting to remain busy while their youngest brother was missing, so the gang tried to spend majority of their time at the Curtis' house.

"I'll let Rose know, but I can't. I gotta watch the sister and a couple of her friends for my Ma. She's workin' late tonight. I'll see you boys later on though."

They waved goodbye to their friend and watched as he drove away, making sure no one was trailing him or going to start trouble. Steve realized what they were doing and sighed.

"I'll be glad when all this checkin' over my shoulder shit is over."

"Ya know what, me too, Stevie. Me too."

**XXXXX**

"Hey, you look like you could use a Pepsi."

Soda's soft voice startled her, but Rose smiled at him and accepted the drink. He sat down gingerly on the porch step beside her and for a few minutes they just sat silently, sipping their Pepsi's and lost in their own thoughts.

"How're you doin', Soda?" Rose was the first to break the silence, looking seriously at her friend.

The dark circles under his eyes and the weary set of his smile said far more than he ever could. Soda lived for Ponyboy and when his kid brother was gone, he was lost. It was a bond Rose both admired and envied. She wished she had a brother to love her the way Soda did Pony.

"I'm hangin' in there. I'm more worried 'bout Darry, ya know? He's got the guilt hangin' over 'im and he don't really talk 'bout things so much. I'll be alright though. I just gotta remember that Dal wouldn't let anything happen to 'em and he knows where they are. So they gotta be safe." Rose didn't know who he was trying to convince, but she got the impression it was more for himself than her.

She rested a hand on his knee and smiled gently at him. "Pony's gonna be just fine. I know it."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Rosie. You know Johnny's okay too, right? Dal wouldn't let nothin' happen to him. They'll be home soon. I'm sure."

Rose nodded vaguely, hoping desperately he was right. The first thing she would do when she saw her cousin was tackle him in the fiercest hug she could muster. The second thing she would do was holler until her lungs hurt about how scared she had been. The third thing she would do was probably break down and cry.

The middle Curtis noticed these thoughts on her face and he rubbed her arm gently. "Johnny'll be home 'fore you know it. Hey, maybe you oughta talk to Dal. He may actually tell you somethin', rather than some cock and bull story 'bout them runnin' off to Texas."

That earned a laugh from her and she glanced up at Soda. "He really told y'all that?"

He nodded before saying, "Yeah and Two-Bit was gettin' the car ready to head out. I actually think he woulda gone too."

"He's a good buddy."

"Yeah, he is. They _all_ are."

Silence fell again and Rose shivered slightly in the chilly evening air. Soda noticed and stood up, extending a hand to her. "C'mon, let's get you outta this cold."

As Rose reached for it, the front door bounced open quickly. Steve appeared, a hard to read look on his face.

"The hospital just called. They got 'em."

He needn't say more as Soda launched himself into the house, snatched a pair of shoes and ran towards Darry's truck where his oldest brother had already jumped into the front seat. Without another glance back, the Curtis brothers sped off into the night, hoping to regain their third and most deeply missed member.

"You said 'them', right," Rose asked, unsure of what he had meant.

Now that the frantic brothers were gone, some calmness descended again, but it was unsettled as well. "Yeah. They're bringin' in Pone, Johnny, and Dal. I didn't answer the phone, but Dar said they mentioned some kinda fire or somethin'."

Memories of her nightmare burned in her mind and Rose shuddered again. Only this time it wasn't from the night air.

"D'you wanna ride there?"

Rose nodded gratefully, glad she didn't have to speak and that Steve was so willing to help. He went back inside and grabbed his keys and a coat. Without a word, Steve handed Rose the coat and they headed to Steve's car.

The ride to the hospital was hushed, but Rose's heart was beating so loudly in her ears, she was sure it was filling the silence. She was terrified because she had no idea what to expect. There had been a fire? Where? Who was in it? What happened?

Endless questions raced through her mind, but the only one that mattered to her was if Johnny was alright or not. As they drove on, Rose figured she would soon find out and settled for nervously tapping her fingers on the door handle.

_Somehow I'll make you see how happy you make me. I can't live this life without you by my side. I need you to survive, so stay with me. You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks.


	25. Slipped Away

**A/N: **Major, major props to my beta, **you taryn at six**.

Over 200 reviews? I can't believe it. As always, thank you all.

This was a really hard chapter for me to write, so I hope I could convey the right emotions.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Reba McEntire owns _If I Had Only Known_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_**Sunday, September 25, 1966**_

_If I had only known I'd never hear your voice again, I'd memorize each thing you ever said and on those lonely nights I could think of them once more, keep your words alive inside my head. If I had only known._

Sun streaked in through the sterile room, its rays falling on the two raven-haired teens sleeping soundly. Rose's hand rested gently on the back of her cousin's head. She had fallen asleep stroking his hair, trying to get him to relax.

Rose hadn't left Johnny's side since he had been admitted, apologizing endlessly for all of the harsh words she had spat last time they saw one another. She ate and slept in the hospital, only ever leaving to quickly shower. She wasn't willing to let him out of her sight, afraid of what may happen in the short time she was away.

Stirring, Rose groggily opened her eyes and looked around the room, slightly disorientated. Then she caught sight of the badly burned body that belonged to Johnny and she felt her throat clench. Rose sat up and rubbed her eyes firmly, almost as if to wipe away the image.

The nurses had Johnny lying face down, trying to keep the pain levels lower for him. He had broken his back, erasing any chance for him to ever walk again. It broke Rose's heart to see him like this, and it was even worse knowing that his parents hadn't even stopped to see him. He was their only son and they couldn't even find the time to come up. Mary had visited for a few hours, but Rose could see the tears in her eyes as she left for work.

It scared her. Everything about this scared her. The solemn glances the doctors shot Johnny, the fearful way everyone skittered away from him. Rose wasn't stupid; she knew things were serious.

"Mornin', Rosie." Johnny's voice was hoarse, his throat still slightly burnt from all of the smoke he had inhaled.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up yet, Johnnycakes. How are you feelin'? D'you need anything?"

Rose watched as his face tightened, another wave of pain crashing through his frail body. She stroked his hair, trying to comfort him the only way she could. When the pain left, she watched his body relax and Johnny answered her quietly.

"Maybe ask the nurse for some water? And more medicine, if that's okay."

She nodded quickly. "Sure thing. Whatever you need, Johnny."

Before she could hurry out of the room, Johnny called her back. "Hey, Rosie."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Sweet Sixteen."

She smiled softly at him, amazed that even after everything, he could remember something like that. Rose saw that he was smiling warmly and it just made her feel even better.

"Thank you."

He sighed softly. "I wish I coulda gotten you somethin' special. I'm sorry you're spendin' the day here."

Rose walked back over to the bed and looked at him in the small mirror. "Don't you apologize for that, Johnny Cade. You _did_ get me somethin' special; you came home and you're gonna get better. This is the best present I could have today."

His face relaxed once more and Rose left to go find a nurse. She wouldn't spend her birthday any other way even if she was forced to. Johnny being alright would be the best present she could possibly receive for the rest of her life.

**XXXXX**

"I dunno, Evie. Maybe we oughta wait 'til later. I mean he may be sleepin' or somethin'."

"Kathy, will you stop? We'll only stay for a few minutes. Besides, Steve mentioned to me that Rose hasn't been home hardly at all since the fire and she needs to get out for a bit. She won't leave for anyone else, so we oughta try. And Johnny deserves to see some friends," Evie chided.

The girls walked through the white and bustling hallways of the hospital, looking for the room that Johnny Cade was in. Finally, they came across Room 513 and pushed the door open gently. Kathy had to hold her breath to keep the gasp from escaping her lips while Evie sighed sadly.

Hearing the door open, Rose turned to see who had come in. She smiled gratefully at her friends and leaned forward so Johnny could see her.

"Hey Johnnycakes, you've got visitors."

The gentle tone Rose used scared Evie. It was the same voice that her mother had used when her grandfather was in the hospital, dying from his cancer. She wondered vaguely if Rose even realized she was speaking in that hushed bedside tone.

"Hi there, Johnny. It's me and Evie here. We just thought we'd come up and see how you were doin'. Everyone misses ya," Kathy said sweetly, moving forward so Johnny could see her.

"Hiya, Kathy. Evie. Thanks for comin'. Rose could use the company."

At that, the girls glanced at Rose and saw just how tired she looked. There were dark circles under her heavy eyes and she had clearly lost some weight. Her hair was listlessly pulled back and Kathy wondered when she had last had a good meal.

"So, Johnny, we were wonderin' if you could spare Rose for a little bit. We thought we'd take her out and get her some food." Evie barely got the words out before Rose was objecting.

"Oh no, girls, I can't. I oughta stay here, really. I'm doin' fine. I'll get some lunch here in a little bit."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Rosie, go. You oughta get out a little. It _is_ your birthday anyways. Go have some lunch. I'll still be here when ya get back."

She looked back and forth between her friends, completely torn. Rose knew she needed a mental and emotional break from the hospital, but she didn't think she should leave Johnny. She was terrified that if she walked out now, he wouldn't be there when she got back.

As always, he seemed to sense it in her hesitation. "Um gals, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing. You get better soon, Johnny. We all miss you," Kathy said quietly, Evie nodding behind her.

The door closed behind them and Rose waited patiently for him to speak. It broke her heart every time his raspy voice came out, so very different from the soft tone he had always used.

"Rosie, you oughta go out with 'em. I know you don't wanna, but just go for a little. I know it ain't much fun here. Go on. Do it for me, okay? I want you to have some fun today."

She stared at him hard, searching for any sign that he didn't mean what he said, but his dark eyes stared back on her openly. Rose sighed. She wanted to go out for a bit, just to take a deep breath and compose herself again, but she was still afraid to leave him.

"I ain't goin' nowhere while you're gone, Rosie. I promise." His quiet voice brought her back to reality and she smiled.

He always knew what to say. She felt herself nodding and gave in to him.

"Alright, Johnny. If you're sure."

He smiled assuredly and the door creaked open again. Rose turned, expecting to see Evie or Kathy again, but the person standing there stunned her. Looking at her with an expression she couldn't read was none other than Tim.

"Hey there, kid," he said, speaking to Johnny, but staring directly at her.

"Hello, Tim."

Rose looked back at her cousin quickly. "I'm gonna head out, Johnny. I'll see you in a couple hours."

She got up and headed to the door, waiting for Tim to stand aside so she could get through. Instead he stood his ground and his eyes searched her face for a tense moment. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but she hated the way her breath caught every time their eyes met.

"Move Tim."

"How're _you_ doin', Rose? You look tired." His voice was quiet and deep, so different than the last time they had spoken.

"That's really none of your business now, is it? Ya know, Johnny, maybe I oughta stay with you a little while." She wasn't too keen on leaving Johnny to deal with her ex-boyfriend alone and made a move to sit back down.

Johnny slowly shook his head. "No, Rose. Go on out. I wanna talk to Tim 'bout somethin' anyways."

Rose sighed, knowing that there was no point fighting it now. She nodded once and shoved her way past Tim, no other words spoken. Out in the hall, the girls looked at her curiously, wondering what in the world Tim Shepard was doing visiting Johnny. One look at Rose's face silenced their questions though, and the girls headed out for lunch.

Once she left the room, Johnny chuckled quietly to himself, causing Tim to grin curiously.

"What's so funny, kid?"

"Rose. Listen Tim, I wanna talk to ya. Sit down for a minute."

Tim shuffled his feet, clearly uncomfortable. "I dunno, kid; I got other places to be. I just wanted to check up on ya…"

"And her. Am I right? Tim, this is important to me. It's about Rosie."

Of course, Tim thought. He was probably going to be lectured by a sixteen-year-old kid that looked like he was two steps away from the grave. But he would never say that, so instead, he sat down by Johnny and waited patiently for him to start.

Johnny took a deep, shaky breath and began talking. "You've screwed up a lot with her, ya know. And I hate that. I hate how you made her feel. So, I need you to promise me somethin', Tim. For her own good…"

**XXXXX**

Tim left Dally's room with a smirk on his face. The two of them didn't always see eye to eye, but that didn't mean they weren't the best of friends. It scared Tim to see how desperate Dal looked whenever Johnny was brought up.

Heading down the stairs outside of the hospital, his mind drifted back to the promise he had made Johnny. Just thinking about it made him sigh. Tim couldn't help but wonder why it was so important to the kid, but he wasn't about to deny the poor guy some peace of mind.

As he walked, Tim wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking and ran right into someone, sending them to the ground.

"Watch where you're goin'!" Rose glared at him from the ground.

"Ah shit. Sorry, Rose. Here, lemme help you." He offered her his hand, but wasn't surprised that she denied it.

She stood, brushing herself off, but showing no signs of wanting to hurry back in. Tim wondered how long she had been at the hospital, just watching the kid to make sure he didn't stop breathing. To be perfectly honest, it was one of the saddest things Tim had ever seen.

"I heard 'bout Tony. I'm sorry, Tim." While she had been out for lunch, Evie told her that Tim's friend had received his draft notice and would be leaving in a couple weeks.

The reality of the war had hit her and she realized just how serious it was. Rose knew that Tony was one of Tim's closest friends and she could only imagine how hard it would be for him to say goodbye to him, not knowing when they'd see each other again. She tried not to think about how hard it must be for Tony.

Tim shrugged before saying, "Thanks" gently.

Rose searched for something else to say, but she couldn't find a seemingly safe topic. Instead, she stared at the ground and spoke quietly. "So. You're gonna be fightin' in that rumble with the Soc's tonight I imagine."

"You're damn right. And you'd better not be caught anywhere near that." He could just see Rose sneaking around to make sure no one got hurt in the midst of the melee.

"I ain't gonna be leavin' him tonight. I just wondered. You know, Eddie's gonna be there."

Tim couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. He knew that Eddie was going to be fighting alright, and he had special plans for that Soc. "Yeah, I know. So what?"

Rose met his eyes for the first time and Tim saw that they were bright with unshed tears. He felt his smirk slip and a frown replace it. She stared hard at him and he could just see her debating whether or not to respond to him.

"Be careful. Please." Her voice was so soft Tim had to strain to hear her.

Johnny's words came back to mind and Tim hesitated, under whether or not he should say much to her. He just stopped thinking and drew Rose to him, hugging her gently but giving her room to pull away.

She was surprised to say the least but didn't fight it. Rose wanted someone to be able to comfort her, to be able to be strong for her. She was exhausted from being the strong one and was relieved to let someone else do it.

After a minute, Rose drew back. "I oughta go in now. Um, be safe tonight, Tim."

He nodded once and watched as she walked into the hospital. Tim sighed and walked to his car, thoughts far from the rumble. He wished he could help her, but more than anything, he wished he could help that kid. Tim saw what was coming and he knew Rose did too. He just wished he was strong enough to stop it.

**XXXXX**

As the afternoon went on, Rose spent less time away from Johnny, watching him carefully. The nurses said that they would be moving him soon to another room, "to make him more comfortable" they'd said. Rose had heard the unspoken words in the sentence though, and it terrified her.

"Rosie," he whispered. "Will you read some more of that book to me? The one Two-Bit brought up."

She nodded and grabbed _Gone With the Wind_ from the table. "Where did you leave off?"

"I dunno. I think somewhere in the middle."

Rose smiled at the vague answer and cracked open the book to any random page. She moved closer to the bed so he could hear her clearly and began reading the words slowly. Rose was thankful that Pony had taken so much time to help her with her reading.

She smiled as Johnny's face relaxed and he contently listened to her quiet speaking. Shortly after she began the book, he fell asleep.

Setting the book aside, she watched him silently. Rose frowned as she noticed his skin was a bit paler and he seemed more distant than he had the past couple days. As if to hold him down, she reached out and began stroking his hair once more.

Sometime later, the door creaked open again and Dally poked his head in. "Hey there, Rosie. Mind some company?"

Shaking her head honestly, Rose motioned for her friend to enter the room. Dally walked quietly and dragged up another chair, looking closely at his fragile friend. Rose watched as his eyes widened and then iced over.

She put a hand gently on his arm. "Dal, it'll be alright, savvy? Don't go ape-shit. Not just yet."

Dally pulled his eyes away from the burned body and looked hard at her. She didn't quiver under his glare, but she didn't exactly look like she could stand it for too long. He offered her a small, lopsided smile and looked at the book in her hands.

"_Gone With the Wind_," he questioned. "What the hell kinda title is that?"

"Shut up, Dal. It's a good book." Johnny's rough voice caught both of their attentions and they turned to see a smirk on his chapped lips. "Anyways, Dally, ain't you 'sposed to be in here 'til tomorrow still?"

"Yeah man, but you know I wouldn't miss a good fight." Dally laughed quietly and scooted closer to his buddy.

"Uh, ya know what? I think I'll go see if I can find you some more water, Johnnycakes."

Rose quietly excused herself, giving the two boys some time to talk together. They had, after all, been through the entire ordeal with one another.

Once she tracked the nurse down, which had taken all of a minute, she took to pacing in the hallway. She wanted to leave the boys alone, but she felt uneasy when she was away from Johnny. Rose was terrified that in one moment she was gone, he may just drift away from her.

That fear was beginning to wear her down and Rose leaned up against the wall for support, letting her legs give out. She slid to the floor and bit her lip firmly, trying to keep the tears from flowing. Rose stared at her trembling hands and tried to think of something else, _anything_ else to keep her mind off of Johnny.

"Hey."

She glanced up as Dally sank to the ground beside her. The two of them sat that way for a few minutes, neither speaking, neither needing to. He knew she needed support, but he wasn't used to showing that he cared.

Unsure what else to do, Dally hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Rose leaned into it gratefully and they stayed that way for a few minutes. But before too long, Rose spoke.

"You're gonna miss the big rumble, Dal."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll see you right after, alright? Me and Pone are gonna come up."

She nodded. "Thanks Dal."

He smirked at her and clumsily stood up. "Johnny's waitin' for ya. I think he was gonna fall asleep again, but he's waitin' on you."

She nodded and stood as well, smoothing her skirt out. Rose watched as the hot headed kid tore out of the hospital and shook her head. That boy will never learn, she thought amused.

As Rose was about to head back in the room, a nurse stopped her. "Oh, if you want to wait a few minutes, we're going to move him to his other room now."

"Sure thing." Rose stood aside and let the nurses to do their job.

When they rolled Johnny out on his new bed though, Rose couldn't ignore what she was seeing. He was awake, but it was like his eyes were dimming out. They were flames that had burned almost to the end of their wicks. Johnny grinned weakly at her, but it was so much fainter than it had been earlier. And his normally vibrant, tan skin had faded to an eerie, gray shade.

Rose drew in a quivering breath and followed the nurses down the hall, praying to anyone that would listen to help.

**XXXXX**

"Johnny. Hey, Johnnycakes, wake up a minute," Rose quietly roused her cousin.

He had been sleeping so heavily it scared her and when he didn't wake up right away, she almost lost her mind. But slowly, his dark eyes opened and found her in the dim room.

"Hi Bessie. You alright?"

She sighed shakily. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. So, how are you feelin' Johnny?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered, "I ain't feelin' too bad. I think it's almost over, actually."

Rose took his words to mean the pain and she smiled, saying, "I knew you were a tough kid, Johnnycakes. Now we just gotta get you up and outta here so me and the gang can take care of ya at home. Ma's already said that you can come stay with us."

She noticed his brow crease a little with her words, so she quickly rephrased. "I mean, ya ain't gonna need much help. I know you don't wanna be taken care of. I just meant we can help if ya need is all. But with a little time, you'll be just fine."

Johnny realized what she meant, smiling and shaking his head. "Oh I know that, Bessie. So will you, ya know."

Slightly confused by his words, Rose simply shook her head and gently rubbed the unscorched part of his arm. "Get some sleep, Johnnycakes. Gotta rest up to get your strength back."

He just smiled at her, a strange look in his eye. "I love you, Bessie."

"Well, I love you too, Johnny." She leaned back in her chair and watched as he gazed around the room silently.

Not too long after, he fell asleep once again. Rose sighed, tucking her legs underneath her. With every minute that passed, she became more and more uneasy. The rumble should have been over by now, she thought as she stared at the clock. She was afraid of the silence that had fallen in the room.

Rose subconsciously tightened her hold on Johnny's arm again. Her heart began racing and she jumped in her seat as the door flew open behind her. She gasped at the sight of a ragged Dally and an even worse looking Ponyboy.

"My God, Pony! You two look like hell! You need to see a nurse, Pone." She went into her mothering mode and began fawning over Ponyboy.

"Go find someone to look at 'im, will ya Rosie?" Johnny's quiet voice came from behind her.

"A-are you sure? I could stay and wait 'til she comes in to see you. It should only be a few more minutes." Rose felt torn between staying and going, but whatever Johnny wanted she would do.

"I'm s-sure, Bessie. He needs it."

Rose nodded and headed for the door. Her hand rested on the doorknob and she looked back at her cousin, surrounded by his friends. Johnny looked peaceful and it brought a small smile to her face. She made her way out of the room and quickly down the hall.

**XXXXX**

_You were the one who always stood beside me. So unaware I foolishly believed that you would always be there. But then there came a day, and I turned my head and you slipped away._

**XXXXX**

She walked down the long corridor to the nurses' station, but there wasn't anyone there. Sighing, Rose turned and walked down another hallway leading to a waiting area. Much to her dismay, there wasn't a nurse in sight. What the hell, she thought exasperatedly.

Her walk turned into a frantic run and before long she found herself back at Johnny's room. Something felt different. Maybe it was the total lack of sound coming from the other side. Weren't Pony and Dally still there? Or did they leave already to find the nurse themselves?

Well, I won't find out in the hallway, she thought. Slowly, she pushed open the door. A nurse was already in the room, but neither of her friends were anywhere in sight. Rose couldn't bring herself to think of them though because her eyes were glued to Johnny.

His chest was still and the black eyes were closed. There was no movement coming from her cousin and Rose felt overwhelming panic rise up in her throat. Stumbling to his side, Rose touched his arm.

She flinched away as she realized his skin was already cool. "Oh, God."

The nurse noticed her for the first time and looked at her with sheer pity. Rose wanted to shake the expression right off her face.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be in here anymore. There's nothing we can do for him now."

"What d'you mean? Y-y-you're a nurse! Do something! Help him!" Her voice was shrill, painful to hear.

"Sweetie, he's gone. There's nothing we _can _do." The nurse reached out to put a hand on Rose's shoulder, but the young girl pulled back.

Before she knew it, Rose was walking down the hall as if in a trance. A strange sensation stole over her and she was completely numbed. There were no feelings, just emptiness. There was a huge, gaping void in her chest where Johnny had once been.

Where he had been ripped away, Rose knew there were just raw, jagged, bleeding edges and that abyss would never be filled again. She was torn at the seams and no amount of work would ever fix this. Pain was tearing through her, but through the fog she was able to drown it out.

Just keep walking. Just keep walking. That became her mantra and with every step forward, she put more and more distance between herself and the harsh reality that had come crashing down on her.

Rose made her way through the parking lot and onto the road, walking blindly. Somewhere far off in the night, she heard loud sirens, but the sounds meant nothing to her. It was as if the world had faded away to nothing.

After some time had passed, Rose had no idea how long, she found herself standing in the parking lot of Buck's. It had started raining as she walked, but she ignored it. She ignored everything around her, refusing to let anything in. Because once it was in, it had the power to hurt her.

Rose pushed the door open and searched the smoky room. She found him sitting at the bar, fresh bruises and cuts covering his face and hands. As she looked closer, she noticed he was obviously soused out of his mind. Tim had always drank some, but he was clearly out of it with several empty bottles next to him on the counter.

She walked over to him and stood there, waiting for him to realize she was there through his drunken stupor. It didn't take long surprisingly and when he turned to look at her, Rose was surprised to see quite a bit of cognition in his gaze.

"Johnny's dead," she heard herself say in a voice very unlike her own.

Tim nodded once, pain flashing through his gaze. "Dal's dead, too."

The news hit her like a freight train, but Rose shoved the emotions down deep and settled for nodding slowly. She stared at Tim and he gazed back, both of them silently deciding where they should go from there.

He threw back the last of his beer and stood, swaying slightly. Tim extended a hand to her and Rose took it without thinking twice. They made their way up the stairs silently and once inside Tim's room, they fell into each other in a blind tangle of anguish and need, both trying desperately to suppress the painful emotions hidden just under the surface.

_If I had only known it was my last night by your side, I'd pray a miracle would stop the dawn. And when you'd smile at me, I would look into your eyes and make sure you know my love for you goes on and on._

* * *

**A/N: **As always, thanks.


	26. I Don't Know What to Do

**A/N:** Naturally, deds to my wonderful beta, **you taryn at six**.

I had a hard time picking quotes from this song. My recommendation; listen to it while you read.  


**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Caitlin & Will own _Address In the Stars_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_**Wednesday, September 28, 1966**_

_I stumbled across your picture today, I could barely breathe. The moment stopped me cold, grabbed me like a thief. I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there. I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair. I just wanted to hear your voice, I just needed to hear your voice._

Darry sat in the living room, staring out the window at the gray skies overhead. They had buried way too many people in the past year and today was the day to let go of two more. He sighed heavily and rubbed his weary eyes.

Dally had been his buddy. Thinking of the rebellious kid made his jaw hurt, the unshed tears burning the back of his eyes. But Darry had always sort of hoped to rub off on Dal. He always tried to set a good example for the younger boy, especially after Mrs. Curtis had died. It made Darry sad to think that he had failed his friend.

Then there was Johnny. He had been the most innocent member of the gang and probably the most innocent guy Darry knew, aside from Ponyboy. And now he was gone. It made Darry smile sadly to think that Johnny had died saving lives. At least he could die knowing he had made a difference, while Dal just died desperate and angry.

That smile quickly slid off his face as the memories of his fallen friends came flashing into his mind and Darry blinked tears away again. They would never barge into his house at random hours, looking for food or shelter. He would never have to tell Dal to watch his mouth or Johnny to come over if he needed the couch.

As Soda came stumbling out into the living room, tousle haired and drowsy looking, Darry grinned. It could have been worse, he thought. According to what they'd told him, he could have lost Ponyboy in that fire. But he still had his brothers, safe and under one roof. At least until the court date, yet another worry on his ever-growing list.

"Mornin', Pepsi. How ya doin'?"

His middle brother shrugged before yawning loudly. "I'm alright, I guess. Pone's still out. You think we're gonna hafta call a doctor again?"

"No, the doctors said that we just have to wait it out. They did all they could. He'll be alright, Soda. Don't worry."

Soda could only keep replaying the events in his mind; Ponyboy showing up at their house looking like hell and telling them that Johnny had died, Dally getting shot in the streets, Pony collapsing beside him. It had all been too much for him to handle and Soda was just flat out exhausted.

It had been bad enough to lose Johnny, but when Dal had run off the way he did Soda just couldn't understand it. How could he want that? In front of his friends. In front of _Ponyboy_. And now, they would all have to live with the vision of him crumpling under that light, looking like some sort of sad, bloody angel. It was all so wrong.

The bleary eyed boy plopped down next to Darry on the couch and leaned heavily into him. "He's gonna miss the funerals, Dar. Who's even gonna stay here with him?"

That fact made him sigh sadly. "Two-Bit's mom. And yeah, I know. He can go visit 'em when he's ready though. I don't think he'd be ready for it even if he was awake."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Darry, even _I'm_ not sure if I'm ready to do this. I mean, it just ain't right. It - it ain't fair." Soda sniffled a bit and wiped away a stubborn tear that leaked out of his eye.

Darry wrapped his brother in a hug, wishing more than anything he could take away this new pain. "I know, Pepsi-Cola. I know."

**XXXXX**

Steve lay in bed and groaned, covering his eyes with an arm. One of his best buddies had been shot down like a dog a few days ago and that image would remain burned forever in his brain. Every time he closed his eyes it was all he saw.

Opening them again, Steve looked around his room. His thoughts drifted to his other friend, Johnny. He had spent his last hours in a strange room even smaller than the one Steve was in now. God, I'm such a dick, he thought angrily. I never even went to see him.

Neither had Soda or Darry, but Steve could have made time. He could have cut class; shit, he could have cut out on work. He didn't have the same responsibilities the Curtis' did. But he didn't make time for his friend. And now it was too late.

Instead of manning up, Steve avoided the hospital like the plague. It reminded him too much of his mother, slowly dying from that damned cancer. So, he threw himself into his work, trying to ignore the fact that Johnny was dying in a wretched hospital room with no one but Rose there to comfort him.

Another shot of guilt raced through him as he realized that he had left Rose alone to deal with it all. She had had to watch him slowly fade away without anyone to lean on. And didn't Ponyboy mention somethin' about it being her birthday?

"I'm such a fuck-up," he muttered to no one in particular.

Throwing the sheets off, Steve stumbled over to his closet to search for his suit. It was shoved in the back corner, looking the same way it did years ago when he had to attend his mom's funeral. That was the last time he had worn it, and it crushed Steve to have to wear it again. He would always associate that fabric with death now.

Today there would be no hiding under the hood of some rusted out truck. There would be no going to school and focusing completely on his classes, a rare feat for him. Today, there was only Johnny and Dally and the fact that they would never return.

He shoved his fists into his eyes, desperately trying to push the tears back where they came from. Steve Randle may be a greaser, but it still hurt to lose his friends. It should never have happened. Not to them.

**XXXXX**

Two-Bit sat on his couch, fully dressed in the nicest outfit he had. His hair was even slicked back, but not in the typical greaser fashion. He actually looked like a respectable young man.

A glass of water sat on the table in front of him, booze nowhere to be found. He didn't want to drink, not today. Today, Keith Matthews wanted to feel everything. He wanted to know the pain that came from losing two of your best friends.

"Two-Bit, I have some breakfast here. D'you think you'll wanna eat before you go?" his mother gently asked from the kitchen, her understanding gaze fixed on his face.

"No thanks, Ma. I uh, I'm really not hungry."

She came and sat next to him on the beaten couch and rested her hand gently on his back. "Sweetie, I am so sorry. And I know you don't wanna hear it, but I'm gonna say it anyways. And if you need anythin' darlin' you just let me know. Same goes for the other boys. They are more than welcome here."

He looked at his mother and felt overwhelmed with gratitude. She wasn't the best mother on the Earth, that much he knew, but she certainly was supportive and in times like these, that meant the world.

"Thanks, Ma."

His kid sister Bonnie came in the room at that moment and made Two-Bit smile. She was dressed in her nicest dress with her red hair neatly curled. At the age of ten, it was clear that she would be one Two-Bit was going to have to keep an eye on when the boys started coming around.

"Two-Bit, I'm ready to go now. Do I look alright?"

"'Course you do, Bon. You look real pretty. Like a high class lady. I'm sure Dal and Johnny would 'ppreciate you comin' today." His voice caught on their names but otherwise didn't betray his sadness.

Bonnie sat down gently next to him, smoothing her dress, before enveloping him in a firm hug. "I love you, Two. I'm awful sorry 'bout your friends. They was nice boys. Especially Johnny."

He smiled. "Ya know what, you're right Bonnie. They were nice, huh. Even Dal was. Did I ever tell you 'bout the time Dal saved my skin?"

And with that, he launched into the tale of the time Dally took the heat for some broken windows, his mother and sister listening raptly. It hurt to talk about them, yes, but it made Two-Bit feel good that he was at least keeping their memories alive. That was all he _could_ do now.

**XXXXX**

Rose struggled to concentrate on the math problems she had been staring at since about five that morning. Her mother had refused to let her go to school that day, so instead Rose was completely dedicating her time to doing work. She wouldn't allow herself any free time to think.

"Rosie."

The sudden voice startled her so badly, Rose's pencil left a dark mark across the page. She let out a frustrated groan and began hurriedly scrubbing at the paper with her eraser.

"I'm busy, Ma. Tryin' to get this homework done," she hastily called back.

"Rose, that homework can keep." Mary made her way into Rose's room and stared at her in concern.

Ever since her daughter had come home a couple mornings ago, she had been a shell of her former self. Rose threw herself into her studies, leaving no time for friends and barely any time outside her room. If anyone caught her off guard, she snapped furiously and demanded to be left alone. It broke Mary's heart.

"No, Ma it really can't. I need to get it done so I don't get behind. My grades ain't exactly the best ya know, and it's important to stay on top of things this year," she raged.

Even in her mind, Rose knew it was a thin excuse, but she didn't have much more to offer. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to do homework. But if she wasn't, she'd just be sitting around thinking about Johnny.

No, she thought quickly. Don't think of him. Don't think of the fact he died days ago. Don't think of how much you wish you could see him. Don't, don't, don't.

"Alright, Rose. If that's what you want." Just before Mary left, she turned again and said, "You have a guest. And I'll be damned if I turn one more person away. So be polite."

Before she could yell back, Mary was gone. Rose groaned and began furiously working on her math again, completely past the point of comprehending the dancing numbers in front of her eyes. She heard her visitor enter the room before they spoke, but she mulishly refused to acknowledge them.

"How's that homework going?" His deep voice should have been soothing, but instead it set her already frayed nerves on edge.

"What are you doin' here, Tim? I'm busy and I ain't got time for you right now."

Two hands came down on either side of hers on the table, his chest against her back, and Rose forced herself to stay calm. Hold it together, she thought sternly. She turned, studying him quickly. He looked almost the same as he had the other night, but the haze from the alcohol had long since faded, replaced with a dimmed pain.

"Rose, holin' yourself up in here ain't gonna make it go away."

"Stop, Tim. Just stop!" She felt herself grow hysterical and shoved her way out of the chair. Rose reached instead for her History textbook, and throwing herself on her bed, she began poring over the words.

"Why should I stop, Rose? So you can stare at that book even longer and pretend it ain't happenin'? I'm sorry, but it _is_ happenin' and there ain't anything we can do to stop it!"

"You should go. You should definitely just, just leave right now. Out. Go out and just go. You need to - I have work to do and just leave!" Rose rambled desperately, snatching at her papers and sending more of them flying to the floor. "Look what you did!"

Giving up, Rose slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She wouldn't cry. Not now. Rose stubbornly forced the tears back and focused on controlling her breathing.

It wasn't easy, especially when she felt Tim sink to the ground beside her and wrap strong arms around her small frame. She had no strength to resist and melted into the embrace. Tim stroked her hair gently and just that small action released a wave of emotion.

She had spent hours doing the same to her cousin, trying desperately to soothe him and ease his pain. Now here was Tim, doing the same thing for her. Rose couldn't stop the tears this time and just let them pour.

"Tim, I dunno what to do. I can't do this," she cried, for the first time truly feeling the raw pain and it scared her.

"It's alright, baby. Just let it all out. It's alright. I've got you."

Everything hit her and hit hard. She had lost her best friend, her cousin, and on top of that, the boy she had come to see as a brother in one night. The night that was supposed to have been full of fun and laughs, the night she turned sixteen. Rose would never celebrate another birthday as long as she lived.

She hated the fact they were gone. She hated God for taking them from her. Mostly, she hated herself for leaving the room. If she had just stayed, Johnny wouldn't have let go and Dally wouldn't have exploded. Why did she leave him? Why?

Hysteria rose in her throat and before she knew it, Rose was screaming through her torrential tears. "Why? Why did he leave me? Please bring him back, Tim. Please! Oh, God. I'm sorry, Johnny. I didn't mean to leave him. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Johnny; please don't leave me here. Just give them both back."

Tim closed his eyes tightly, trying his hardest to soothe the frantic girl in his arms. Hearing her pain broke his heart, and he wished more than anything that he could take it away for her. He wished that he could just erase it all and fix everything so she would never have to suffer like this. No one deserved this.

He just kept rubbing her hair, rocking her gently. Rose's cries quieted down and she was crying softly now, hiccupping once in a while from the outpouring of anguish. She only felt the slightest bit better having let it all out, but she was eternally grateful to have someone there.

Rose drew a shuddering breath and wiped her face. She was horribly upset with herself for breaking down the way she did and Tim seemed to sense this. "Don't worry 'bout that, Rosebud. You had to let it out."

She shook her head and let out a watery laugh. "He always did that. Read my mind. I-I dunno what I'm gonna do, Timmy."

He held her tight, hoping that it was enough he was there. Tim knew that the current emotions were making her comfortable with him there, but he knew that underneath it all she was still hurt and angry. He didn't want to cross any lines with her.

"You're gonna get through it, darlin'. But first, we gotta get this part over with. You okay to get ready now?" His deep blue eyes searched her face, making her feel exceedingly self-conscious of how she must look.

"I'll get changed I guess. Will you wait for me? I mean, if you don't wanna, that's fine. I just don't wanna you know, go alone. And I don't wanna be around the gang right now. They're just too…close." She was rambling again and promptly shut her mouth.

Tim chuckled softly and rubbed his thumb over her wet cheek. "Yeah, I'll wait for you. Go on and get changed."

When the door closed, Rose slowly made her way over to her closet. She found the simple black dress hanging up and grabbed it. Rose loathed the fact that she had to wear it and she detested the reason behind it. But there was no fighting it now. Like Tim said, they couldn't pretend it wasn't happening.

She threw the dress on and glanced in the mirror. Rose looked the image of mourning and for that, she was vainly grateful. Her black hair created a wall between her and everyone around her if she wished it to and the black dress was somber.

Johnny would have scrunched his face up and told her she oughta change into somethin' less sad lookin'. But he wasn't there to say that.

Rose felt tears spring to her eyes again and this time let them fall, slowly down her cheeks. It was the little things like that that she would miss the most. His expressions, his voice, his knowledge of just what to say. If only she hadn't left that room…

She caught sight of the clock on the wall and sighed wearily. It was time to go. Taking a deep breath, Rose headed out into the living room. She just wanted to get this over and done with so she could come back home and lay alone with her grief.

**XXXXX**

A surprising number of people turned out for the funeral, including a few Socs and the families of the children that were in the church. Many of the families contributed to the fund set up to provide the funeral, but there had been a large anonymous donation as well. It made the lives of their friends a little easier, knowing that they could be given the proper farewell they deserved.

The preacher droned on about how great the two boys were; how they had been so brave to give up their lives for the children. But he didn't know them. The gang was standing there, next to the empty graves of their two good friends, and this man that knew nothing about them, talking as if they were the best thing to happen to Tulsa.

That was probably what pissed Steve off the most. That preacher stood there and had the guts to act sad that Johnny and Dal were dead, but on a regular day he probably would have thanked the Lord. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

Soda sniffed from beside him and Steve tore his eyes off of the man speaking. He clapped a hand on his buddy's back and they met eyes for a minute, each mirroring the other's grief. Darry stood solemnly next to Soda and Two-Bit was beside Steve. The remnants of the gang stood strong, side by side, but one smaller member wasn't with them.

Rose stood across from the boys with Tim at her side. Her mother stood a little ways off, dabbing at her eyes occasionally. Steve frowned, wondering why Rose wasn't with them but instead with Tim. As a matter of fact, why hadn't she been around since the day it all happened?

As if she heard him thinking, Rose looked up and met his eyes at that moment. Steve felt his heart clench painfully at the look in her eyes. She looked so defeated; it was the most disheartened he had seen her. Even after he had said horrible things to her, Rose had never looked like she'd completely given up.

After a short service, the large group gathered in the cemetery began disbanding. Rose tried to focus on everything except for the two, somber gray headstones in front of her. As she watched, she vaguely noticed Kathy and Roger slowly making their way back to their car. Off by herself was a red-eyed Sylvia. The blonde stared hard at the headstones before hurrying away to a waiting car.

She watched as Evie hesitated for a moment before walking away with her little sister. Mr. and Mrs. Cade left quickly, not saying a word to anyone. It made her blood boil and she wanted nothing more than to scream at them, but she just didn't have the energy.

Although the majority of people were leaving, the gang remained behind, each lost in their thoughts. Rose stared blankly at the caskets and headstones in front of her, barely registering anything else.

It just didn't make sense. Johnny couldn't be there. He couldn't be in that box. It just couldn't be real. He would be back in the park, playing catch with Dally or smoking with him in the lot. Poor Dallas. The teen had finally hit his breaking point.

That thought made her eyes well up again. He had cared so much that it hurt more to live than to be shot. It broke her heart to think that Dally had run off in a blind grief and done the unthinkable. She only wished more that she had stayed in the room.

Tim's warm arm around her shoulder made her feel less alone, but it didn't erase the pain. It didn't even numb it. She wanted Johnny. She wanted his hug, his voice, and his smile. Rose wanted him to tell her that things would get better; that they always did.

She wanted Dally rolling his eyes at her and calling her "Miss Priss". She wanted him to smile one of those rare smiles and burst out in an even rarer laugh. Rose wanted him to tell her to toughen up and quit blubbering.

Rose laughed a tiny bit at that thought, but it sounded more like a strangled sob. Tim drew her closer to him and she latched onto his shirt. She wished more than anything that it was the familiar worn-out white tee shirt or the cherished denim jacket. But it wasn't. It never would be again.

"I'll give you a minute, alright? You gonna be okay?" Tim's quiet voice spoke in her ear.

She nodded firmly and let go of him. Rose waited until he had walked away and knelt down in the cool grass.

"Oh God, Johnny. I'm so sorry I didn't help you. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I didn't go to the movies and that I didn't keep you from gettin' hurt. For all of those awful things I said...for spendin' all my time with my boyfriend istead of you. Johnny, I'm just so sorry. I miss you so much. I don't even know if you can hear me." She laughed a bit hysterically, but then continued quietly.

"I love you Johnny. I always will. I hope you're here, somewhere. I just…I miss you, Johnny. I'm so, so sorry."

She stared at the emotionless, gray headstone for a moment longer. Then she turned to the identical one nearby. "Dally, I'm sorry I didn't help you more. Thank you, for takin' care of Johnny. And I know wherever y'all are now, you're still doin' it. All I can say is thanks. And I miss you. _Both_ of you."

And with that, she stood slowly. With one last long look, Rose turned and walked over to where Tim stood silently at Wesley's headstone. She joined him and stood there for a moment, remembering another happy-go-lucky greaser that was gone far too soon.

Tim put an arm around her shoulder once more and they began making their way out of the cemetery. Rose wasn't sure where she was going anymore, but one thing was certain; she was going without her lifelong friend by her side. She was going on alone.

_What do I do with all I need to say? So much I wanna tell you every day. Oh it breaks my heart, I cry these tears in the dark. I write these letters to you, but they get lost in the blue 'cause there's no address in the stars._

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda angsty. But I think it was needed. Thanks for reading.


	27. You Will Survive This

**A/N: **Of course, thank you goes to my awesome beta, **you taryn at six**.

Read the lyrics. This song is the namesake of the story and really sums it up well.

**Disclaimer: **S.E Hinton owns _The Outsiders_ and Three Days Grace owns _Life Starts Now_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_**Saturday, October 8, 1966**_

_You say you feel so down every time I turn around. You say you should've been gone by now. You think that everything's wrong, ask me how to carry on. We'll make it through another day, just hold on._

Rose sat on her bed, staring out the window vaguely. It had been a long couple weeks since the funerals and life hadn't gotten much easier. Kathy and Evie were trying to help her as best as they could, and Steve had been particularly supportive, but they just weren't Johnny.

School had oddly been the best part of her life. Not only was it providing a healthy distraction, but it had been calm. After the deaths of three teens it seemed that the two sides finally realized that enough was enough. There had been no fights and while the Soc's weren't becoming lifelong pals with the greasers, they certainly weren't looking to hurt them.

It was sad that it had taken so much to get the compromise, but Rose supposed that it was better late than never. The concession still didn't heal the gaping hole in her chest. Yes, it helped. But nothing could completely close it.

"Rosie, your Uncle's headin' off to play poker with his buddy's and I'm gonna go to work. I think I just saw Tim's car pullin' onto the street," her mother said, entering the room as she finished tying her apron around her waist.

"Alright, Ma. See ya tonight." Even to Rose her voice sounded empty.

Mary seemed to hear it too and she put her hand gently on Rose's back. "Are you gonna be alright, sweetie?"

She nodded and forced a strained smile. Her mother didn't buy it, but since she was running late, there wasn't much she could do. Mary gave her a hasty kiss and hurried out of the house. Rose heard her speaking quietly to someone and figured that Tim was there.

Rose stood and headed out to the porch after her mother. Sure enough, Tim stood there, smoking his cigarette carelessly. She cleared her throat softly to announce herself and then made her way to the stairs.

"Listen, Rosebud. I think we oughta talk," he started, sounding as if he was giving each word a lot of thought.

Slowly she nodded and motioned for him to join her on the stairs. He complied, but gave her some space which Rose noticed gladly. Now that her roller coaster of emotions had settled at the bottom, she realized just how foolishly she had been behaving around Tim.

"I know that you've been upset 'bout this whole mess goin' on and I know that's prolly why you were fine with me bein' around so much. But now that it's all settled down, I really think we oughta slow things back down a bit."

Rose frowned. "So are you sayin' you regret helpin' me?"

"No, no, no!" Clearly he hadn't thought she'd take it that way. "I wish I hadn't _had_ to do it, but I'd do it again too. I just mean, I don't think you really want me back. At least not right away. Am I wrong?"

She thought about what he had said. Rose was thankful beyond expression for everything he had done for her. He hadn't asked any questions, but he had stood by her side through the entire ordeal. Yet underneath the gratitude she was still sore.

There was still a painful and resentful part of her that remembered the day at the Dingo with clear precision. She remembered the words he had shouted and she found herself wondering once again if he was there because he cared or if he felt obligated.

Wanting to change the track of her thoughts, Rose remembered a question she had been pondering. "What did Johnny wanna talk to you about?"

Tim laughed openly and turned to her. "Ah, it was just guy talk. Listen, I know things that I said hurt you. And I'm not gonna try to explain why I said 'em 'cause you prolly won't buy it. But I will say this much ... I treated you like everyone said I would and it wasn't right."

She had to smile at that, though it faded quickly. "Thanks. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but I just need some time. To - you know, sort this all out."

"That's what I figured. It's just fine, doll. I don't mind that. I just wanted to make sure that we talked 'bout all this. I figured I owed ya that much."

Rose kissed him gently on the cheek, much like the first time she kissed him, bringing smiles to both of their faces. She needed time to focus on figuring out her feelings before she got all wrapped up in him again. And Tim understood that need.

"I oughta get goin'. It's visitin' day for Curly and Angel wanted to tag along. But I'll see you around, alright? You know where to find me if you need me."

And with one last look, Tim headed back to his car and drove off. Rose smiled vacantly. It meant more than he knew that he was giving her both time and space. And the fact that he acknowledged that he had been wrong had to count for something.

For the time being, that would suffice. Rose stood and made her way slowly back inside. The question returned from before and she realized she hadn't exactly gotten a clear answer from Tim. Once again, Rose found herself wishing that Johnny was there so she could find out just what he had said to the gang leader.

"Oh, Johnny. What did you do," she chuckled quietly.

**XXXXX**

_All this pain, take this life and make it yours. All this hate, take your heart and let it love again. You will survive this somehow._

**XXXXX**

" – Happy Birthday to Soda-a-a-a. Happy Bi-i-irthday to you-u-u-u!"

The loud and very off-key singing came to an end and Soda, laughing the entire time, blew his seventeen candles out with one strong breath. The guys clapped and cheered loudly, having much to celebrate that day.

It was the first day that Ponyboy had actually started snapping out of his trance. Him and Darry had had it out again, but after Soda asked them to just try to understand each other, things had been much more peaceful. Pony was even smiling and laughing along with the rest of the guys.

Steve stood next to Soda and grinned at his buddy. He was still struggling to accept the fact that Dallas was gone, but he was starting to handle it better than before. Two-Bit was swiping bits of the frosting off the cake stealthily, doing his job to keep everyone cheerful and lighthearted. He was a true buddy.

Darry was just relieved that his brother's birthday was going smoothly. He had his friends, albeit less of them, and his brothers safe and sound under his care. The court had ruled in their favor and both Soda and Ponyboy were going to remain in his care. It had been the best gift anyone could have given him.

"Alrighty ladies, time to open presents," Two-Bit sang cheerfully.

"Geez Two-Bit, do ya gotta make everything sound so damn cheesy?" Steve teased his buddy, gently shoving him aside.

"Hey, at least you ain't pokin' fun at my weight no more," he retorted childishly, tongue stuck out and all.

"Alright, knock it off," Darry warned, but there was still a grin on his face. "Go on and give him your present first, Ponyboy."

Soda watched as his brother grabbed a small, neatly wrapped gift and brought it over to him, a shy smile on his face. "I been savin' my allowance up and Darry helped me pay the rest of it. So it's really from both of us."

"Thanks, Pone," Soda said kindly, taking the gift from his baby brother.

He quickly unwrapped the gift and felt his jaw drop when he saw what was inside. There was a brochure inside the package with pictures of horses and riders on it. Soda grabbed it out with shaking hands and looked at it closely. Another piece of paper in the box caught his attention and he pulled that out.

"Two months worth of riding lessons," he quietly read aloud. "Glory, you guys actually got me lessons? I get to ride again!"

Darry beamed at his brother and nodded. "Yeah, that's right, little buddy. You can start whenever you wanna; you just gotta promise to take it easy."

"Which is why we got you these," Two-Bit piped up, grabbing two boxes that were much more clumsily wrapped than Ponyboy's had been.

"I'm guessin' you wrapped these, Stevie," Soda joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughin'. The one on the left is from me. The other is from ding-dong over here." He shoved his thumb in the direction of a grinning Two-Bit and Soda laughed at them.

He made quick work of the wrapping paper and found himself holding a new hat and pair of boots to wear to his lessons. Soda didn't know what to say to the guys and he rubbed a hand through his hair.

After everything that had happened between Pony going missing, Sandy leaving him, and then losing Johnny and Dal, there hadn't been much to celebrate. But here his friends were, reminding him that there were still things to smile about and to love in life. He was more thankful than ever for the friends he had surrounding him.

"Y'all didn't have to go through all this trouble. You have no idea what all this means to me. Thanks you guys. I really 'ppreciate all of it."

Two-Bit laughed. "Ah, don't go gettin' all mushy on me, Soda."

The gang chuckled appreciatively, but they could all see how much it meant to Soda. It meant a lot to them too, having something to actually celebrate rather than mourn. The day was a nice change of pace for them.

"So, what d'you wanna do tonight, buddy? Racin' or dancin'. Take your pick." Leave it to Steve to put everything bluntly, Soda thought cheerfully.

"Hm, I dunno. I mean, we just went to the races, didn't we? What if we went out and grabbed dinner or somethin'? It ain't gotta be anything major or nothin'. It'd just be nice to get out and let loose."

Darry clapped a hand on his back and said quietly, "Don't you worry 'bout money, alright? We'll be just fine to go out tonight. So dancing it is!"

Everyone shouted their approval and broke apart, Two-Bit heading for the cake and Steve following to keep him from eating it all. Ponyboy hesitated by his brother though, seeing him deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Sodapop?"

He hesitated before responding. "D'you think the guys would mind too much if I asked Rose to come along tonight?"

Pony smiled at him. "I don't think they'd mind at all."

**XXXXX**

_I hate to see you fall down. I'll pick you up off the ground. I've watched the weight of your world come down. And now it's your chance to move on, change the way you've lived for so long. Find the strength you've had inside all along._

**XXXXX**

Soda's hands were tapping on the steering wheel as he sang loudly. He was driving to Rose's house and kept going over his argument in his head. Since Johnny's funeral she had hardly gone out and she had spent even less time with the gang, so he figured it would be like pulling teeth getting her to come out with them.

The boys had let Soda choose where he wanted to head that night and between the races and dancing, Soda had chosen the latter. He only hoped he could play into Rose's love of music and drag her out for a few hours.

He finally pulled into her driveway and smiled when he saw her sitting on the railing of the porch, deep in thought. Soda was out of his car and halfway up the stairs before she even noticed him. He laughed lightly as she jumped and then blushed.

"Hi there, Rosie."

"Hey yourself. How's the birthday boy," she teased gently, patting the railing for him to join her.

"Oh, I ain't too bad. Listen, what are you doin'?"

She raised an eyebrow in an impeccable Two-Bit imitation. "You mean besides sittin' here chattin' with you?"

That drew another laugh out of the boy and he replied, "What I _meant_ was tonight. You got any plans?"

He watched carefully and could almost see her walls come up. Rose shrugged and began swinging her legs uncomfortably.

"I dunno, Soda. I was thinkin' 'bout just hangin' 'round here." Rose felt Soda's intense brown eyes on her and she glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Rosie, I know you're hurtin'. And I know that it ain't been easy, and I really am sorry I didn't help more."

Rose nodded at him, but diverted her gaze to her folded hands. She didn't want his pity and she sure as hell didn't want his apologies. He didn't get Johnny killed and he didn't tell Dal to run off and get shot.

She was tired of not having Dally there to tell her to shut up and stop whining. Or having Johnny give her those knowing looks and their late night conversations. Rose didn't want pity, she just wanted support. What would Johnnycakes or even Dally think if they could see me now, she wondered sadly.

Not discouraged by her silence, Soda pressed on. "At any rate, you and me, in a lotta ways are in the same boat."

Her confusion was evident because it sent Soda into loud laughter. Once he quieted back down, he explained. "I only mean you loved Johnnycakes and I sure as hell loved Sandy. I know what it's like to lose that someone. And I know what it's like to be alone during it. It's hell. But ya can't just give up or stop living. Isn't that right? Isn't that exactly what you said to me after Sandy sent my letter back?"

There was a knowing smile on his face and Rose couldn't help but laugh. She had said the exact same thing to him just days before and he knew it. "Yeah, alright ya got me on that. It's just easier to say it than to do it."

"So whaddya say, Rosie – d'you wanna go dancin' tonight?"

She sighed heavily and considered her options. Rose could stay at home like she had been lately, hiding from the gang and their memories of Johnny. Or she could go out and actually attempt to have a good time. Rose thought about what Johnny would like. She wanted to live her life for him, so she could make him proud of her.

Decision made, Rose smiled timidly and nodded. "I think that's a good idea. 'Sides, I can't exactly say no to ya on your birthday now, can I."

Soda beamed at her and reached for her hand. Without a second thought she grabbed his and they jumped off of the porch. The duo headed out to his car and out for a night of dancing. As they drove away, the radio blaring loudly, Rose felt the tiniest sense of normalcy returning to her life.

No, life wouldn't ever be _completely_ normal without Johnny. Shoot, it'd be empty even without Dally. But they could learn how to survive and carry on, and that was all that anyone could do anymore. She made a silent promise to herself to start living her life the way that she knew Johnny would want her to.

As she listened to Soda singing loudly beside her and felt the wind whipping through the car, Rose took a deep breath and let it all out. A smile made its way across her face and she felt the tiniest bit of weight taken from her shoulders.

To Soda's surprise, she began singing along with him and they drove off to the diner, leaving the bad memories behind for the night and heading towards the start of a new chapter. Neither of them had any idea just how much change was to come, but for now, that really didn't matter.

'_Cause life starts now. You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down, but you will survive this somehow because life starts now._

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, huge thanks go out to my wonderful beta, **you taryn at six**. She turned this story into what it has become. Without her, it would be yet another idea that I tossed out the window long ago. Thank you Taryn for all of your help.

To everyone that has read this story, reviewed, favorite-d it or added it to your alerts; thank you! You made this story so much better with your feedback and critiques. Thank you all for your support and honest opinions. I appreciated every single review that I received. Thank you for following Rose's story(:

Until next time.

-Independence Undervalued.


End file.
